Retrieval
by LionsMane10
Summary: The hard-fought victory over Kyurem had been absolute, resulting in no ramifications for Alex's origin Earth, our world where Pokemon don't exist. Everything that had happened, all the damage caused, was successfully confined to the parallel Pokemon Earth. But...was that actually true? Had something, perhaps, gone unnoticed? Sequel to my story, "Changed".
1. Prelude

**Retrieval**

* * *

 **Foreword**

Hello all! It's been a while since I finished my last Pokémon story, _Changed,_ in which a normal human from our "real" world was ripped away to the Pokémon version of Earth while being changed into a simisage. My new novelette _Retrieval_ , is a direct sequel to it. If you haven't yet read _Changed_ , this story will make a lot more sense if you first go back and read it.

For this story, I'm trying something I haven't tried before: writing in both first and third-person viewpoints. Because _Changed_ was written in first-person, and I needed to introduce a second main character for this story, I felt the best option was to write that person's viewpoint in the third-person to maintain a clear separation of POVs. I'm quite keen to find out how well I pulled it off as I add chapters.

As always, thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Prelude: Strange Creature**

 _Origin Earth_

Colonel Thomas "Tom" Tucker sighed while waiting for clearance through the checkpoint as a rare desert thunderstorm loomed overhead. He was usually happy to visit his sister, but this occasion he had mixed feelings. It was going to be all business, likely a kind she wasn't going to appreciate…assuming what she alluded over the phone was as serious as it sounded. It was a business he also wasn't relishing, for a different reason.

On the guard's wave, he drove through the opened gate to park outside the large main building far inside the Nevada military complex, just as the skies opened up. Fortunately the facility was medium security, so only a hand-print scanner served as the check to enter, saving him seconds of drenching. That didn't in any way preclude areas of the building from having higher security, however. After another guard's check of his identification and a sign-in, he continued a now familiar route to a certain office. Outside, his younger black-haired sister was visible through the door's window engaged with a male colleague, both in white lab coats.

Civilians.

Civis working there wasn't unusual, and was actually quite common even with classified projects that were only managed by the Air Force. However this 'project' was a bit…unprecedented, even world-changing, and getting civis cleared for such a project had been more difficult. Still, his sister's uncommon yet needed expertise had prompted the brass to choose her along with a couple others, although the fact she had a high-clearance military officer for an older brother absolutely helped. Further, having her on the project was likely the deciding reason he was chosen to help oversee it, although his "special projects" experience was only with hardware-orientated ones, very different from this one. Indeed, even the smell around this part of the building was more like a hospital, something he wasn't used to at all.

On noticing him, the conversation between the two scientists ended and Tom allowed the man, who he half suspected to be working for some other government organization, to leave before entering himself. Before even saying a word, he exchanged a hug with his only remaining close family member and took the offered towel.

"You got here even faster than I expected," she said, seemingly with some relief. "Not that I'm not simply glad to see you for the first time in three weeks."

He smiled, wiping off his still dripping briefcase and cap before setting them on a nearby hardwood chair. "I didn't think you needed that much supervision. Besides, General Langton is usually here anyway."

"I'm supposed to be _your_ direct report and, well, it would be nice to see you a little more often without forcing you here with an urgent phone call."

Noting the nervousness in her tight frown, "Sorry. I was busy with a project at another base that's just wrapping up. I also kind of want to stay out of your way as much as possible. You know, you're the expert here, not me."

"I think you mean you don't want to give the appearance of playing favorites because I'm your sister, right?"

He had to nod at her bluntness, since there was some truth to it. Merely having siblings on the same project was a delicate enough issue in the military, let alone one of them being in charge of it.

Tilting her head, "Oh maybe I don't mind; you got me this one-of-kind-job, for which I'm very thankful, by the way. Now, if it was because you were seeing someone, I would _completely_ understand."

He reacted with a fast sigh to the good-natured dig that he was in his mid-thirties, and still unmarried or even dating. With both their parents dead, no other siblings and only distant relations with any of their extended family, she was the only one on the planet who could be considered close to him. The same was true of her as well, and probably contributed to the sparseness of personal effects in her office. Like in his own. More to business after the still unwanted reminder, "OK, what exactly happened here that has you sounding so upset?"

"No small talk, huh?" When he didn't respond, she seemed to bite something off before nodding. "Have a seat," as she quickly sat behind her white-topped desk, the tension in her tone returning and her smile fading. Swiveling her monitor around, "I went over this in the last couple reports, but let's start with video of my sessions from two weeks ago that you haven't watched yet."

At first, the video didn't present anything he hadn't seen before as far as scenery, although Lucie strode into the spacious, white concrete-walled cell with more ease than in previous videos. Apparently expecting her, the short and stocky bi-pedaled, white-haired creature, sporting a red zigzag stripe across its chest, two long pointed ears of which one was white and the other red, and two long claws in place of fingers but still having short thumbs, stood up. His sister greeted the strange creature, getting a peculiar grunt in return. Several clips later, she was playing a game of checkers with it, in which it actually put up a good battle, though ultimately losing.

Even when the creature was first brought in two months ago, shortly after its capture in a suburb of Minneapolis, it was evident the animal was more intelligent than any other, save for humans. Now seeing its latest accomplishment and not just reading about it in a report, his appreciation of its intelligence grew once more.

Its demeanor during the game though, with frequent and long looks up at her, struck him that it was studying her as much as she was studying it. He found it unsettling.

Careful to not sound concerned but allowing his surprise through, " _Impressive_ …comprehending a board-game now?!"

"That was over two weeks ago. Keep watching."

Another jump to a different scene with Lucie sitting on the floor at a small, short table across from the creature, showing it various printed images as she slowly pronounced a word or simple phrase to describe each. The creature made clear attempts to mimic her, with little success…

…until the tenth image. Then it clearly vocalized the word "house", causing visible astonishment in his sister.

And now him. Tom became aware of his open mouth and pounding heart as the animal voiced an increasing number of words on dozen of subsequent images, despite its differently shaped mouth.

"I know," Lucie said after glancing at him, sounding half excited yet half subdued. "Now a second species on the planet that can speak English, after only two months. It took me a good day to really comprehend that. And this week he's started constructing his own sentences and not just mimic."

Partly in shock, his estimation of this animal's intelligence grew yet again, this time by an order of magnitude. Yes, this was all in her last report, but…did he really think she'd been exaggerating? If anything, he was surprised at how surprised he felt, given the other evidence he had access to that she didn't…yet.

"Granted, he's like a four-year-old in language ability right now," Lucie continued more solemnly, "but otherwise I think he's at least equal to an eight or maybe ten-year old human in raw intelligence. I expect that gap to shrink."

"Incredible…" he mouthed. It also gave him an even worse foreboding about her earlier phone call, as he noted her tensing her hands around a pen. "So what happened?"

Clicking pause on the computer, "Tom, I have to ask yet again: Just _where_ did this animal come from?"

Sighing, he prepared to recite the same line he'd given her before more than once, both hoping and not hoping it would be the last time.

"I know, I know, you either don't know or can't say other than it was captured two months ago in Minnesota. But considering there's _no_ other animal like it on the face of the planet…at least, that we know of… _right?_ "

" _I_ know of no other," Tom returned truthfully. He endured an intense, uncomfortable stare that suggested the bombshell was about to be dropped before she turned back to the monitor.

She gave her own sigh before continuing in a lower, more careful voice, her hands threatening to break the pen. "OK, this next video is of what happened this morning. I would've told you more over the phone, but I know security limits us." Clicking the play button and folding her arms across her chest, "Its ability to speak is still limited, but I'll let you come to your own…conclusion. It scared the hell out of me, though."

Tom watched silently while in the new scene, his sister asked the creature where it came from. As she had warned, its words over the long exchange were still halting and often hard to interpret or even make sense of. One thing that seemed clear however, was in indicating it was from a different world, at which point its manner and expression became something darker. In response to more of Lucie's increasingly excited questions, it revealed more…many more of its kind existed there. And they would follow…

…many, many more…come…stay...to tell…

…to take…?

The creature continued more forcibly, positioning its claws in a clear motion of indicating everything around it, grabbing it, bringing it to itself, then finishing with a claw straight at her.

More words, clearer than before…

 _To come and take over!_

The creature reiterated it words, as if making sure it was understood. Although the animal's face was different from humans, it was similar enough to convey understandable expressions. The one it was now wearing conveyed confidence.

And anger, hostility.

Lucie seemed to suddenly recognize it, promptly leaving the cell.

Tom breathed through gritted teeth as he had Lucie replay the last part of the clip. Yet despite the still sizable language barrier, the meaning seemed very clear and he felt his blood turn to ice.

 _So…it was true!_

Since capturing the creature and connecting it to other unusual events happening around that time, it'd been a top priority to learn where it came from and why. Although the answers were already strongly suspected by those with clearance, this though would likely move them to nearly certain and he barely suppressed uttering a "Damn."

"I…think I freaked out there," Lucie said after a moment, closing her eyes with the appearance of reliving something unpleasant. "Um…this morning after I called you, I did a little investigating. I found some news stories from a couple months ago, mentioning the sighting of some strange blue ball in a suburb of Minneapolis, very close to the time and place you said this creature was captured." As she faced him with clear concern, "Tom, are the two connected?! Are there more of these things running around somewhere? I damn well know there's things you can't tell me, but classified or not, I'm getting just a little spooked here. What the hell am I studying?!"

He grimaced while noting her shaking. "OK, just take a deep breath and calm down. Second, who else has seen this video?" He was feeling a bit scared himself for multiple reasons, but forced himself to appear as the calm rock in the storm.

She did take the deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh as she faced away. "I haven't shown this last part to anyone else yet, but Doug had been monitoring while I was in there. And I forced him to secrecy until I at least talked to you." Shaking her head, "I swear…damn, _I swear_ it was talking about an invasion…with a lot of others of its kind. And I don't think it was joking, Tom!"

Neither did he considering the other more classified evidence, and the video now brought him much closer to declaring this creature a threat. Which would mean more study was sorely needed, with his sister still the best suited for it.

Yet...

God, he had reservations for what he had to do next, especially with how upset she already was. What he really wanted to do was rip her off the project and protect her, but they needed her more than ever now.

Deciding to delay that business as long as possible, he instead got up to circle the desk and give her a reassuring hug as she still sat. Slightly changing the subject, "Has it said what those glowing claws were yet? Is it still using them?"

It was a rather mystifying thing. Before and during its capture, it was noted it tried slashing people and objects with its long claws as they glowed a very faint purple. Even after they got it into the cell at the base, it repeatedly smashed tables and chairs with them. Yet the damage wasn't anything a human couldn't have done with a small club; the glow didn't bestow any particular advantage they could determine. His sister in fact theorized some of the frustration or anger it exhibited was due to the glow not doing what it expected, especially since it kept looking it its claws after hitting with them as if surprised.

Again with the information he had access to, he was fairly sure she was right. Especially again with what the creature just confirmed.

Lucie shook her head. "Not really. He seems to test it every now and then, but never around me, Doug or Eugene. I still swear, whatever it thought the glow was supposed to do, the second it realized it wasn't working, it started behaving. Just my gut instinct." After a another half-moment of sibling embrace, she leaned away to look up at him. "You changed the subject. What don't you want to tell me?"

He half smiled. "Obvious, huh?" After she crossed her arms and nodded, "Not so much say, but offer."

In a suspicious tone, "Offer me… _what?_ "

Moving back around the desk to retrieve several papers from his briefcase as he sat again, "It was left to my discretion whether this would be required or not, but after what I just saw, I think it is." He handed the papers over and carefully watched her reaction as she started reading.

Her eyebrows soon rose. "An... _officer commission?!_ "

Nodding, "You're right: there is a lot more I can tell you about that creature, but you need to become a commissioned officer for the higher clearance required before I can tell you."  
She stared back, uncertainty about her still youthful expression as she narrowed her blue eyes. "I don't want to be in the Air Force, Tom! You know I'm not cut out for that like you are! I'm an animal behaviorist and biologist, a scientist. What the hell would I do in the Air Force?!"

Holding up a hand, "Exactly what you're doing now. It'd be a special appointment on General Langton's authority. You won't have to go through boot camp or even any classes except some basic orientation, mostly so you'll know how to do a proper salute and address stuffy higher-ups." Seeing his failed attempt at humor by her continued (and expected) objection, "Lucie, listen, the stuff I need to tell you now is considered of a national security nature of the highest level. Further, this project's security classification is also about to go up to the same level; you will need greater clearance anyway just to continue being here. The General on up the chain of command insist we follow full military procedure on this one, which means any higher level clearance is reserved for those actually commissioned. I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about that, except to assist you in getting that required commission."

She looked between him and the papers several times before slowly shaking her head and shoving them away. "Tom...I…I'm not about to give my life to the Air Force. Taking this research job wasn't supposed to come to that. Yes, it's been exciting; that animal in there is...like an alien. But being in the military, I mean, how long would I be subject to being called up and everything else?!"

"When this project is completed, you can leave at any time," Tom tried to reassure. "You won't be subject to Active Reserves or call up or anything like that. This is a special commission only with no long-term commitment, _except_ to this project." Seeing her staring at the papers with serious consternation, he almost regretted trying the next ploy, but if the stakes were as high as they potentially were…

Reaching back into his briefcase, he pulled out a tablet computer and set it before her. "On that, there's some video I think you'll find compelling. It has to do with events around when and where the creature was found, and could indicate something quite serious that underscores how important the work you're doing is." Without looking her in the eye, "I really _don't_ want to twist your arm, but I greatly prefer for you to continue leading this effort, not someone else. You _are_ the best qualified, and I'm not just saying that because you're my sister, or that you've already been working with it for the last one and a half months." Indeed, her handful of published papers and accolades she'd received in her short career since collage spoke enough to that. Of course, as her older brother and de facto caretaker right after their parent's deaths, he was especially proud as any parent would had been.

She sighed loudly, picking up the one mostly pre-filled form to glance over it again. After a baited moment: " _No_ other commitments, other than working on this project? And I continue to report directly to you?"

"Scouts honor," saying it with a half-hearted grin while crossing his heart, knowing she always liked that phrase. "Your appointment is pre-approved; you only need to sign and date that and it's done."

Lucie grimaced, then after another lengthy sigh, "Oh-what-the-hell; it's not like I really have a life outside of work either."

As she grabbed her pen, he grabbed yet another item from his briefcase and on her finishing, set the two new insignia before her. "Congratulations little sis; here's your new bars."

"Shiny," she said with a weak smile. "But why do I suddenly feel like I'm in prison?"

"No idea," he returned flatly. Which wasn't true; she often asked if his life in the Air Force was too limiting, especially in regards to his personal life. He always thought it was the opposite, especially after he became an officer…although that was likely because he made little effort finding a wife instead of devoting himself to special research projects. Thing was, he enjoyed what he was doing, and it was the prospect of marriage that struck him as being limiting.

At least…that was his thinking a few years ago. At thirty-six now, he'd had more than one moment of feeling time was running out, tired of having an empty house to come home to, and no children to raise.

Instead of taking the two gold bars of second lieutenant, Lucie grabbed the tablet. "What's the password?"

"'We are no longer in Kansas, Lucie'. With a comma." His sister appeared to stifle a snort as she typed.

"You weren't expecting me to sign that paper at all, were you?"

"Just thought I'd be prepared," he returned with a sly smirk. After giving her a few seconds, "Play the video called 'TS72-2017'. It was recorded over some distance so it's a little shaky, despite having been stabilized."

After she started it, he looked down while mentally keeping track of what was being shown by the scant audio, having studied it dozens of times already. From the ship's cameraman repeatedly asking "what the hell is that?", to the reaction of the others around him, he perfectly visualized what had been visible through the glowing blue sphere discovered over the ocean mere miles from Norfolk Naval Station.

"What…is this?" Lucie finally asked more than a minute through. "Looks like a…battle or something between…weird dragon-like creatures, through a blue, hazy disk. Is this a movie? A…projection or hologram?"

"That's no movie; it was real," Tom returned with all seriousness. "That blue ball seen in Minneapolis you said you read about? That was actually the second one spotted. The first one is what you're watching there. It was discovered by the Navy near Norfolk several days before the one in Minneapolis, but then disappeared right about the same time the other appeared. Yet this first one, as you're seeing, was showing some rather _interesting_ things."

" _This is real?!_ But that's not…"

Although no sound from the sphere was recorded over the half-mile distance the naval ship kept, he could imagine it from the imagery of creatures being hit by various beams and arcs, pounding them through crumbling ice. "We have every reason to suspect that creature you've been studying here is from that place." Glancing up, he found his sister staring at him.

It took her another moment to ask the next obvious question. "You mean this blue sphere is…a…doorway…to another place…?!"

Nodding, he was actually feeling relieved in finally being able to reveal everything. He hated keeping secrets from her, even if it was in the interest of national security. "We think so, at least some form of one, and that's one reason why studying that creature is such high importance. We aren't sure of its intentions, it strengths or weaknesses, if more are coming here or are already here. Will the other creatures we saw through that sphere come here too? We aren't certain, but you just saw the power those things seem to have. Hell, the blast from that one seemed to knock another clear through some kind of ice pillar. That would have killed any of us."

"Like they're using…magic or something," Lucie replied in a near whisper, eyes going back to the video as a sailor exclaimed something about a nasty hit. "You only see that in movies. I mean, beams and waves and stuff coming from their...er, hands or mouths?"

"Probably a form of energy generated and channeled by their bodies," Tom provided, recalling what another scientist theorized, then let his sister finish watching to where the sphere faded out of existence. "So, we think when it disappeared there, it actually reappeared in that Minneapolis suburb, although it was much shorter lived. Likely only a few minutes." He watched his sister set the tablet down and slowly sit back, still staring at the device as if in shock.

"OK, our…strange little animal here is possibly from another world…a world full of other… _magical_ creatures?" Her mouth opened a good moment before any other words came out. "W…Why does it feel like you're trying to pull my leg, Tom?"

He had to smirk, her reaction nearly like his two months before. "Yeah, unbelievable, huh? Except we _have_ one of those creatures right here as at least some proof. You've said it already: he isn't like any other animal on this planet." He allowed that to sink in before continuing, "Now for the second bombshell."

Lucie looked up as if startled out of a stupor. "There's _more?!_ "

"You wanted to know everything," returning in a I-told-you-so tone, hoping to lighten just slightly what was about to turn much more serious. "There's another file on there, a copy of a police report. While investigating connections as to why these spheres appeared where they did, we learned a man went missing six weeks prior. In fact, his house was right next to where the second sphere was."

"Six weeks?" Furrowing her brow under her almost eye-brow length black hair, "Sure that makes a connection?"

"His family reported him missing after he had sent an email to them the very day of his disappearance, informing them he was leaving. Oddly though, he left a complete report of what happened to him…written from four months _in the future_ , supposedly." Quickly raising a finger to stop her expected objection, "According to his account, he was taken to the planet where those creatures are and in fact, describes _perfectly_ what was in that video you just watched. _Six weeks before any of it happened._ " Gesturing to the tablet as he watched his sister's mouth open and shut, "A copy of his account is with that police report. It's a lengthy read, but very interesting to say the least."

Glancing again at the tablet, Lucie seemed to be at a loss. "Honestly, I'm not sure what to think."

He nodded with complete understanding. "Yeah. Just read the report and this man's account for now. If it's true, then that creature," pointing to the direction of its cell in the building, "which is called a zangoose by the way, is from another world, _a parallel Earth_ in fact, and it's inhabited by hundreds of species similar to it as well as humans, or that planet's version of them. Further, those two blue spheres were indeed portals between here and there, and that zangoose came through the second one." Just when his sister looked totally overwhelmed, he found himself ready to drop the final bomb. "And one last revelation before you faint from all of this, Lucie."

"More?!" she mouthed, her face already becoming a noticeable shade of white.

"Yeah, and this is the most critical, or maybe frightening part." He hesitated, giving her a few seconds to prepare, if it were possible. "Again according to the man's written account, some of those creatures were trying to invade and take over this world, possibly destroying it in the process. Those spheres were the realization of that attempt. Fortunately it was thwarted on their end, barely, otherwise we'd probably wouldn't even be here."

Prepared to go around the desk again, he studied her shocked expression carefully given his own experience when he was told. Although he was sure she could handle everything and what would probably be coming, he wasn't sure at all what direction the project was going to take now, given the zangoose's apparent confirmation of the most critical part of the missing man's account. Still, he could envision several additional areas of research, mostly involving the broader biology of the class of creatures called "Pokémon".

Continuing, "However, if those spheres formed twice already, we're assuming they can be formed again. We therefore need to continue learning everything we can from this zangoose and through it, as much additional information about the other world and its life forms as possible."

The wide-eyed, deer-in-the-headlights look slightly abating from her face, "But…he only just started speaking English. And his mouth isn't shaped to form some of our sounds. We might not ever be able to…"

"We just have to do our best. Even if the threat was eliminated as the man's story claims, well… a portal to another habitable planet is still a worthy goal to pursue. They supposedly have quite advanced technology there, and this zangoose may have information that could help us get there."

"Seriously?" Lucie scoffed, a little to his surprise. "So this planet may be in danger but if it isn't, we want to find a way to go to this other world to stir things up?!"

He suppressed a smile for how she had put it, again closely matching his own reaction at the time. "Better we get information to protect ourselves before we need it." Then bringing up an argument he'd used on his own commanding officer to point out a more purely scientific side, "However, the animal life there is apparently quite amazing, and most of it friendly...supposedly; it would be one hell of a field trip for scientific study…if we can find a way there." Noting her changing expression, "The animal in that cage is just the tiniest glimpse of that world."

There. Carrot served. Not that he didn't find the idea of finding a way there appealing himself; perhaps more of his sister's intense curiosity rubbed off on him than he sometimes admitted. He waited as a range of emotions seemed to cross her face.

"Tom…" She slowly shook her head while suddenly rubbing her temples. "…my head is swimming from all this. I mean _Christ_ , I really don't know how to react to all this."

Finally getting up again to briefly rub her shoulders, "I know the feeling, believe me. So I think you should just take some time, read the reports, relax, and allow things to process. Then let me know what you think."

With her meek nod and a last pat to her shoulder, he moved to gather his items. "Oh, I'm going to assign a couple more guards here. They'll be in the cage with you next time you visit that creature. 'Gotta keep you safe after all." He wasn't about to take any unnecessary risks with his sister's life, and hated seeing her frightened in any case.

And perhaps it was his imagination, but the feeling he got from the videos was that intelligent "zangoose" animal was...waiting for something.

The missing man's account...just how accurate was it?!


	2. Borrowed Son

**Chapter I: Borrowed Son**

 _Pokémon Earth, Eight Months Later_

I stared down the reeling ambipom, noting its young trainer seemingly at a loss yet again after I'd landed five Seed Bombs against his Pokémon. The pause was useful though, providing recovery time from a glancing double tail strike I couldn't quite avoid, and for further strategic thinking - something I'd been steady working on over the months. _Especially_ the last couple weeks.

Concocting a plan before the ambipom's trainer, I leapt forward, using my simisage speed to first run past the slower Pokémon, then immediately hooking back to release a potent Focus Blast at point-blank range. Without a command from its trainer, the double-tailed monkey managed a beautiful somersaulting dodge on its own…and exactly as I anticipated! With another Seed Bomb already prepared, I kept dead aim while skidding to a stop and fired. It didn't take many energy-packed seeds before the similarly-sized purple creature collapsed amid scattered cheering from spectators.

"Randy!" the young teenage trainer screamed, running onto the park's battlefield almost before the last seed exploded.

Although the boy had an evolved Pokémon, he was still clearly a novice and after a moment to catch my breath, I moved to console him and his ambipom…only to be wrapped from behind by a pair of green-haired simisage arms.

"You great, Alex!" Charna nearly yelled into my large ear. "No need Gale anymore!"

I wasn't so sure about _that_ , but knew I'd improved in the sole battling department since Gale left for the Kalos region two weeks before, leaving us by ourselves. Since practice made perfect, I wasn't letting up on battling in her absence, although two heads still made for a better team no matter how good the Pokémon by itself was. Assuming the trainer was also good.

Which was not the case this late morning, unfortunately for poor Randy.

"Good effort," I offered as the kid was helping his Pokémon sit up, who was trying hard to put a new smile on his somewhat round face.

"Ah…man," the boy returned with clear frustration, shaking his head and his medium-length blonde hair. "We just couldn't keep up with you."

" _You_ did not keep up," his ambipom corrected with a sharp, berating tone. "You always don't give commands quick enough!"

"Come on Randy, please don't sound angry with me," the boy pleaded, gripping the ambipom's arm. "I'm still learning."

At least he seemed to get the gist of what his Pokémon was saying. To make sure: "He says you're always late in giving commands," I provided. A statement fully matching my own observations. After allowing the young teen a few seconds to display the appropriate apologetic expression, "Look, quick thinking in battles is usually something that's mastered from a lot of practice. Once you know your Pokémon's moves like the back of your hand, what your Pokémon can and can't do just as well as you know yourself, things will start to click. If you want some advice, do a lot more training with each of Randy's moves or techniques, one at a time, until both of you can use it in your sleep perfectly. Also, don't be afraid to try new things or combinations of moves and attacks. Mix it up once you master the basics of each attack." That was the same canned advice I gave a lot of young trainers. Obvious, perhaps, but it sure sounded good.

The ambipom stood, whipping one tail around to bounce the tip lightly against his trainer's head. "We've lots of battles already; he's still too slow!"

"Find good trainer to train both of you," Charna suggested, folding her arms while using her own tail to point to each of them.

Which was a darn good suggestion I thought in translating, but held out my open hand to wrap up our current business in case they were going to ask me to be that trainer.

The young teen sighed before digging in a pocket for a crumbled hundred-Yen note to hand over.

I felt no guilt accepting, such a small amount representing a major discount from what Gale and I once accepted for battle bets. As the months passed since I was dumped on this alternate Earth as a Pokémon, our ability to get huge sums for battles gradually evaporated as my novelty of being able to speak, being from another Earth and having saved the world wore off. Fortunately I had become good and strong enough to usually win, negating some reduction of income so long as we increased volume.

Announcing Charna and I were breaking for lunch amid the clamor for battles from the half-dozen spectators, we left the teen and his ambipom as they started talking about finding a more experienced trainer. A mostly one-side conversation, of course.

After getting hamburgers from our now regular concession stand, exchanging the usual greetings with the owner, workers and other park regulars, and finally sitting at one of the umbrella-shaded tables under the hot noon-time summer sun, I wondered aloud how Gale was doing. Since visiting the Kalos region and Professor Sycamore's lab months ago with her, the mid-twenties woman had been chomping at the bit to get back and do a round of the gyms. Maybe even pick up a couple new Pokémon to replace Charna and I on her team.

"She'f obably do 'ood," Charna answered with a full mouth, some lettuce sticking out before she sucked it in. "'obably has new Pokés."

I shrugged, being more uncertain. Gale was very picky about which Pokémon she wanted.

After the battle at Heilstop Mountain ten months before, I hadn't minded continuing as a part of her team, no small part of which was from valuing the tight-knit friendship involved. As I continued gaining experience and strength, we bested a lot of powerful trainers who'd come to Castelia for the express purpose of battling us. The fact I was still able to wield Spacial Rend, an attack only Palkia himself could otherwise use, seemed to put me solidly in the rarified category of Pokémon that every strong trainer _had_ to battle if given the opportunity. Being able to speak English and otherwise famous for multiple other reasons only made that more so.

As the months went on though, there were fewer and fewer of those kind of trainers. That was fine with me, as I also wanted to get on with my photography business, which showed no signs of slowing down. People just thought it was the coolest thing to have a talking Pokémon as a teacher, or to purchase photos taken and edited by a Pokémon. Even if that Pokémon really used to be human from a different Earth in a different universe, and so wasn't a Pokémon 'by birth'. Or hatching.

Whatever. I was just glad to have a real business for the first time in my thirty-three years, and appreciated having at least one thing that still gave me a firm footing in the human world.

I was also relishing this time of stability after all the travel and chaos of saving two Earths, and simply wanted to put down some roots for the time being. So when Gale decided to return to Kalos for a much-extended stay, both Charna and I declined. To her credit, the woman took it well and understood. So much traveling wasn't for a lot of people and Pokémon. She left with Hammy, Serenity, Bolt and Lily and now two weeks later, I was already missing them.

Not that I wasn't loving my additional 'alone time' with Charna, of course!

After watching my simian-Pokémon mate sip a drink and briefly contemplating how much like a human couple we had become, "We should call them," announcing between bites. "Find out how they're doing."

"Know where they are?" Charna asked.

"Sycamore could probably track them down."

After stuffing her mouth again with a bunch of fries, "She 'atching us."

Confused for a moment by her odd comment, "Sycamore's a man, Charna. And I doubt he's..."

Nodding her head forward, "The h'mun 'ere."

At a side table was a thirties-some, black-haired woman with Asian complexion who quickly averted her eyes, clearly having been staring at me. Sitting beside her was a boy looking perhaps ten. I immediately recalled her from yesterday, watching me photograph battles. In a lower voice, "She asked me yesterday for a brochure, so she's probably thinking of taking a class. Too bad there's a six-month waiting list."

Charna didn't look convinced, whipping her tail and lowering her white-tufted eyebrows while watching the mother and presumed son.

The son seemed to squirm, soon running off after the mother whispered something.

"Is there something wrong about them?" I asked.

Charna focused back on the remainder of her hamburger, giving a shrug. "Dunno. They…too interested. Might want something else."

I contemplated the woman for another moment while stuffing my own face before noticing a different woman, a much older blonde-haired one dressed in black slacks and brown shirt standing on the other side of us. Although graying a little, her long hair style didn't look bad at all, especially with her above-average height. Actually, she towered over us nearly as much as a tyranitar, giving her an immediate intimidation factor.

"Are you Alex, young simisage?" asking with a solid voice that implied authority.

Craning my neck upward while becoming cognizant of the sudden whispering around us, "That's me," I replied with a grin at being called 'young' while watching the woman's sharp intake of breath. I didn't get nearly the surprise anymore when speaking to a human for the first time, but occasionally got decent reactions. I made sure to enjoy such, as I did miss the shock from time to time.

Looking a bit relieved, "Your trainer, Gale, isn't around today?" asking as she made an obvious effort to look around to the adjacent tables.

"Nope, just me and Charna," I returned. "What can I do for you?" The fact she asked about my 'trainer' gave me a good idea already.

"Oh, well…I was hoping to battle you. It's been on my list for some time, but a visit back here to Unova took longer than I hoped."

So, an older trainer who'd come to the region for a battle specifically with me. Although several others had already asked for battles before her, I tended to put those first with limited time or making a greater effort to be present. "Well, I've been battling by myself the last couple weeks, actually. I was going to do one more match after lunch before I started taking photos."

"Oh!" The woman seemed to cheer up immediately, some of her light wrinkles seemingly disappearing with a faint, spreading smile. "Well then, would you do us the honor of battling my garchomp and I? I offer a twenty-thousand yen wager."

That caused much louder whispering from the other tables as I nearly coughed.

"That too much!" Charna squeaked, hand quickly on my arm.

I nodded quick agreement. We hadn't had a bet even close to that size for months and was far more than I could demand anymore…far more than I felt comfortable risking! Further, when a trainer offered _that_ much, they generally were feeling pretty damn confident in their ability to win, which made me doubly suspicious. "Um, five thousand is the most I can risk on one battle," replying to the woman with a stunned meekness. I really didn't want to eat ramen noodles for the rest of the month if I lost! Well, it wouldn't be _that_ bad, as battling and my photo business together was bringing in a decent sum. I still wasn't rich though.

"Hmm." The woman seemed to think it over a few seconds, brushing some of her long hair back while putting a finger to the corner of her mouth. "For five thousand…I'll take your offer, but you can't use Spacial Rend."

My mouth opened. I wasn't sure what I wanted to reply to first: the fact she was taking an offer I hadn't actually made, or that she was setting a severely limiting condition of the battle. Granted, I usually reserved using 'Rend for only the most powerful opponents, but she looked to be one of those! Certainly now after a few exchanged words, I felt steely-cool confidence radiating from her. "You want to take away my best attack? Incidentally, that's one of the reasons the best trainers come to battle me."

The woman appeared about to grin, but it faded. "Not for only five thousand on the line. Since we're willing to put forth our best effort, I want to make sure it's worth our while. I'm sure you feel the same, as you're quite an accomplished Pokémon."

Shrewd, she was. "Look lady, I get the sense you're really tough and I want to avoid being put in a Pokécenter today; I have a class to teach tomorrow, which I can't do from a hospital bed. So regardless of any amount, I'm going to have to…"

"I'll carry you there myself if it's required," the woman quickly countered. "And I'll restrain my partner from hurting you enough to require such in any case. In fact, we could agree that if either of you look about to fall over, we'll call the match. But we need to test ourselves against you…see if we're still as good as we used to be. We wanted to battle a legendary, but finding one is next to impossible. You are the next best thing, from everything I've gathered. So _yes_ , I do want you to use your best move, but let's make it worthwhile with the extra spice of a high bet. Make it a battle to remember, because I want _you_ to go all out with every incentive in the world as well."

The woman's hint of a new smile conveyed more excitement than happiness, I thought. Someone perhaps also desperate to prove something.

The most dangerous kind of trainer.

"I've had more than my share of battles to remember, you know," I returned, leaning toward declining.

"You battle," Charna said as if making my decision for me. "They promise not hurt you enough. But offer half money. And you use 'Rend."

"Someone sure is being a bargainer," I returned. In the year since she'd been living with me, Charna had picked up a lot of things I initially thought she couldn't, including the concept of money. She had also developed a few bargaining skills from our haggling with various fresh produce vendors we occasionally visited in an effort to save money. Armed with my wife as an excuse, "My wife says OK, but the bet is ten thousand with no restrictions on moves. And you still promise to _not_ send me to the Pokécenter."

"We promise not to send you there in bad enough shape to require an overnight," the woman countered with her smile growing. "Promising more will crimp our style. Of course, you need not make any such promise in return." Holding out her hand, it was apparent the half-sized bet was acceptable.

Feeling like I was going regret it, I shook her hand anyway amid more overt talking and occasional shouts around us, several getting up to run off to apparently to tell others. A name I didn't recognize was mentioned several times. Seeing as I still had food to finish, "Feel free to sit with us until we're done with lunch."

"The rumors _are_ true," announcing as she took the side opposite and pulled a water bottle from her black handbag. To our questioning stares: "That you act human; easy to see you used to be one. Even from a different Earth, too. Truly amazing. I'd love hear anything about it sometime. I mean, beyond what you've said in interviews."

"Um, sure, Ms…" By now, I was getting the strong impression she was well-known. There was a certain manner in which she conducted herself too, as someone prominent or being a celebrity.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. Cynthia. You may not have heard of me, but I used to be the Sinnoh League Champion many years ago."

I paused with the last of my burger in front of my mouth; I'd heard there were league champions, but didn't know much about them or what it all entailed. Even so, I knew the position was close to the pinnacle of battling achievement. "I don't think I'd ever battled a Champion before. No wonder you appear confident."

" _Former_ Champion," the woman gently corrected. "I resigned about ten years ago, made way for others. Even so, I would have come to help in that battle at Mount Heilstop last year, but heard about it too late. Still, that got me wondering if old Hensil and I are still strong enough to have made a difference. We have done some battling in recent months, though it's hard to find strong trainers capable of providing a true challenge."

"And so you came to find me," as I washed down a last bite with a sip of Oran berry-flavored soda.

The woman gave a nod. "You've been on my 'must battle' list ever since I heard about the Heilstop event and you, but even as a former Champion, I still have obligations. I'm very glad you're still here. I mean, on this world."

"Me too!" Charna chirped, giving my back a soft slap.

With a sigh, "Returning to my origin Earth wasn't a practical option," I only half lamented. Giving my wife's arm a brush of my hand, "But I would've missed this place too."

Cynthia watched that with a slight smile. "Right, your Earth doesn't have Pokémon. Hard to image a world without them; they are such a part of life here. I suppose like regular animals are where you came from?"

I nodded while considering finishing off my fries as well, but decided to not stuff myself before a battle. After more small talk and Cynthia providing autographs to a few excited kids who came running up, we got to the park's well-used grassy battlefield. There, I got my first look at her garchomp, being also my first look at the species. Although matching the online photos, the female had subtle attributes that made her look not just powerful, but getting up in years as well.

"It will be an honor to battle you," the purple, bipedal hammerhead shark-like creature greeted politely yet firmly with a slight bow.

"Same," I returned while stripping out of my clothes and feeling the usual embarrassment.

"Wonder how old she," Charna whispered, taking my clothes while flirtingly touching my bare back with her tail.

"I wonder if I should hold back," having sudden reservations about going all-out. "Haven't battled many senior Pokémon."

"Let battle decide."

My mate's words felt true. If the creature went hard on me, I'd have no choice but to return the favor and considering our earlier discussion, I expected this to be a hard-hitting battle. Hopefully their promise held and it wouldn't be _too_ hard. Still, I had to hold back _some_ for other reasons.

By now, a sizeable crowd was forming with easily a couple dozen spectators of all ages around the field's chain-link fence, more running up every second. Certainly a former League Champion would be the most famous person I'd ever battled, and perhaps the most famous person to ever visit the park for all I knew.

"Shall we begin?" the woman asked from the field's opposite side.

"He he, I help you look," Charna said before giving me a quick kiss and trotting back to the trainer's box. Although not a trainer, her extra set of eyes were frequently useful in lieu of one and since I was without a bona fide trainer, no one could possibly complain about her shouting warnings to me, same as any real trainer would.

"I'm ready," I returned with reasonable confidence, giving a tail whip as I took my stance, waiting to see her opening move before deciding mine.

The woman's demeanor changed instantly, widening her legs and lowering herself some to strike a commanding, domineering pose. "Hensil, Dragon Rush!"

From the Pokémon's appearance, with blades on its wrists and tail, the single large claws that served as 'hands', to the bony spikes on its upper arms and thighs, I surmised it excelled in close-quarters combat. The fact the woman called for a contact-type attack right-off reinforced my assessment. Which meant the first order of business was to get far away…while returning a little something, of course. I laid down a line of fast Seed Bombs to impact the ground in small poofs, purposely cutting across its path to break up its charge.

The dark-blue Pokémon merely leapt over them, however, in hardly missing a beat and I ended up hastily somersaulting out of its way, feeling the breeze from one of its swiping blades. Clearly this Pokémon was highly experienced; most Pokémon would have been tripped up!

"Nice dodge, Alex," Cynthia called over. "Now Fire Blast!"

The more experienced the Pokémon and trainer, the quicker I always had to act. That's what _my_ experience taught me over the last year, and why I already had Focus Blast ready. This time, my thrown green ball of energy did interrupt the garchomp's attack, forcing it to twist its body to avoid the strike and giving time to distance myself from her. Now arriving on Cynthia's side of the field, "Thanks, touché," I finally replied, sparing a glance and noticing her cracking a smile. Facing back around, I was already shooting more Seed Bombs at my target, hoping to keep Fire Blast as only a theoretical exercise for both of them. The few times I'd experienced the attack resulted in mostly painful memories.

Another hallmark I'd found of experienced trainers, was their Pokémon would dodge attacks without any command or signal. Here again, Hensil deftly lowered herself in shifting sideways, presenting the smallest possible profile. Only a couple of my seeds hit, producing little discernable effect, while the creature was working ever closer. I started backpedaling, determined to keep our separation constant.

"I see you're wary of getting close," Cynthia observed as I backpedaled right past her.

"Yeah, those claws look dangerous," I explained, partly turning to quicken my pace. Releasing another barrage of Seed Bomb at least succeeded in slowing the dragon-type, as the occasional scored hit certainly wasn't going to win the battle. At least not before the next week.

"Very wise. So if not Fire Blast, then Earthquake!"

I took full advantage of the garchomp's required stop to renew blasting her with large seeds before the tremors started. Even after a year, I'd been unable to come up with a good counter to Earthquake, other than jumping up to avoid the localized strength-sapping shaking. The technique was fine for reducing the effect, but on every contact with the ground between jumps I still felt the unpleasant effects. While in the air for the fourth time during this unusually strong Earthquake though, I impulsively decided on something new and upon the attack's end, collapsed to the ground. Granted, I felt weakened, but if I exaggerated my condition while silently building up energy…

" _Get up!_ " Charna yelled, jumping up and down herself in the trainer's box.

"Now while he's down, Giga Impact, Hensil!" Cynthia commanded with confidence.

As the dark-blue Pokémon began her charge amid a pale yellow glow, I made myself wait with a growing hard-to-fight panic.

Closer…closer…

On her crossing half the distance, I finally let off a massive Leaf Storm as I jumped up, ensnaring the suddenly hapless creature in a literal raging tornado of leaves, the power of such even driving her airborne inside the roaring funnel as it fully engulfed her. I noticed Hensil's glow extinguished as the storm faded, landing hard as my attack ran its course. Facing over my shoulder to Cynthia, "Sorry, but I'd like to avoid those kind of hits today."

Slapping her thigh, "Oh…seems I made a rookie mistake, falling for a ruse," the older woman chuckled mildly. "I _have_ to remember, you used to be human. Well done, Alex...but we _are_ just getting started."

Facing back, I found her garchomp already standing, looking not very bad off at all!

"Man, she is one seriously tough Pokémon," I returned in awe, the creature nodding at my recognition. Very few Pokémon could have shrugged off my pumped-up attack like that, excluding those completely immune, of course.

As the crowd seemed to share my awe, Cynthia barked a new order. "All right Hensil, Fire Blast right from there!"

Given the unnervingly shorter distance now, I lacked build-up time for Focus Blast. I tried the quicker Seed Bomb again, but Hensil now withstood it while forming and releasing her own attack.

I was in trouble.

A wide, boiling, insanely hot wall of flames arced out from the dragon-type, leaving nowhere to go to avoid it. I heard Charna scream something about getting into the far corner, which maybe would've gained a little distance for the attack to spread out and weaken slightly, but it was really too late. I continued Seed Bomb in the brief hope of weakening the approaching wall, while squatting into a protective ball against the searing flames that came washing around me like molten rock. Through the roar, I barely heard Cynthia yell for Dragon Rush.

 _God damn…_ With weakened and scorched limbs, ears and tail, I rose to run on the smoldering field, the nauseating smell of burnt things (including hair) nearly overpowering me. I was too slow; peripheral vision warned of the impending hit from a purple-glowing Hensil right before I was airborne. Bracing my arms and legs, I tried minimizing the ground impact a second later by rolling, partly succeeding. Additional pain hit a heartbeat later, bad enough to keep me sitting on the ground as the seconds continued ticking with my heart pounding and vision wavering. I remained conscious, fortunately.

"And…Earthquake," Cynthia called, a certainly finality about her tone.

Yep, going right for the jugular. I should had expected such from a Champion.

Even amid the crowd came shouts of "It's over."

Premature, however.

Maybe?

Using the lower-energy Seed Bomb to match my greatly weakened condition, I managed starving off the immediate execution of the commanded attack. Actually, long enough to sufficiently recover to use Leaf Storm, as it turned out.

The Achilles heel of Earthquake was it took a few milliseconds longer to execute than most attacks, during which faster-executing ones could hit and disrupt if sufficiently powerful. It had worked against Giga Impact, and…well, there was no sign of Earthquake coming as Hensil started emerging from the tornado of leaves for the second time this battle, an wrist-blade shielding her eyes. Yet, she seemed barely winded.

Deciding to mimic Cynthia's fast pace while thinking I wasn't going to win executing only long-range attacks (excluding Spacial Rend…maybe), I fought fatigue to stand and charge as the last of the leaves disappeared around the creature, risking another close-in encounter. Perhaps it was from desperation, or that I didn't want to have to resort to Spacial Rend just yet, but this seemed a good time for trying a new technique I'd been working on, something perhaps the former Champion hadn't seen before. It required more concentration than the normal single-ball attack, but I managed forming half-size Focus Blast balls in each hand, throwing one at the recovering garchomp as I closed in. Then as the Pokémon was still in the process of dodging it, I changed course to deliver the second at point-blank range, scoring a direct hit to her stomach while passing within inches, the audience Ooo'ing.

The creature let out a growl in going to a knee, Cynthia urging it to stand tall.

For good measure against such a tough opponent, I slid to a stop and with growing Shadow Claws, ran back around. Its recovery was even faster than I expected though, my purple translucent claws meeting an arm glowing with purple Dragon Rush energy. Yet lacking momentum, her attack merely cancelled mine out; I cautiously side-leapt as Hensil stood her ground…before shooting forward under Cynthia's urging while still glowing. I started running but ended up hitting the ground as she ended up nearly running me over when I couldn't move fast enough, ending with a miss.

Putting a Seed Bomb into her back as I twisted onto mine seemed to trip her up, though otherwise seemingly had little effect. At least I expected that. I didn't expect the follow-up Giga Impact command, Charna's shout, and then looking up again to watch the dragon-type whipping around on the proverbial dime just as I was getting myself up. From only a couple meters, I simply couldn't dodge or get off anything before I was flying into the fence surrounding the field, the highly unpleasant sensation of chain-link embedding itself into my skin hitting a second later as people Ooo'ed again all around.

"Are you still able to battle, Alex?" Cynthia asked from quarter-way around the field.

In struggling to sit up, I debated how much more I could take before needing serious treatment. I was fully panting, my back ached, I still felt burned, and I was certainly feeling much weaker. Conversely, I was also in much better condition with more energy, endurance and strength than even six months ago. Like with anyone in sports, the more you condition yourself, the tougher you get. The only uncertainty was how much was due to normal physical conditioning, and how much to my Pokémon biology. My best guess was a combination.

"You OK?!" Charna asked as she came running.

"Uh…yeah, I think I'm OK enough," as I took her offered hand and she started looking me over, even brushing some dirt off my leg as my vision was restoring itself. "Getting sore and tired, but I want to finish this challenge. Besides, I haven't used Spacial Rend yet." I was sure Cynthia was waiting for it, and was perhaps proving to me all my other attacks weren't getting the job done against her seriously tough dragon-type.

"We can continue," I yelled to her, getting cheering from the crowd as I (slowly) walked back on the field. I chanced a backward glance to the fence where the nearest spectators had since vacated. The one woman and boy from before were just arriving there, her son almost hiding behind her. Something about the boy's look struck me in a way I didn't quite understand…

"Alright then, let's go Hensil," Cynthia said after a nod to me. "Use your Earthquake, one more time!"

I countered with Leaf Storm one more time, knowing it could at least could delay the shaking. Fatigue slowed me though; Earthquake was already starting by the time I jumped and got a swirling mass of leaves around the garchomp, but it did cut the attack short, being over at the end of my second jump. Yet I earned no rest time. Once again proving her endurance, Hensil immediately executed the next command in charging forward with Dragon Rush.

It was obvious I needed to start wrapping it up with the expected grand finale.

With the field's length providing time, I finally built up the energy for my trump card while running to the side. I didn't want to hit the former Champion along with her Pokémon, so on reaching the field's side border with Hensil bearing down, I sliced the white arc narrowly, effectively missing the woman but leaving nowhere for her Pokémon to escape. That included leaping up as the arc still caught her legs and tail, resulting in a midair summersault as it continued until ripping into the fence. Not being a full-on hit of the Pokémon though, I had to move quickly to avoid being landing on by the out-of-control garchomp, which was subsequently very slow in getting up.

Cynthia was mumbling something as I ran most the way toward her before wearily watching her dark-blue dragon-type get back up with some effort, favoring one of its legs.

"So _that's_ Spacial Rend…the power of Palkia!" she shouted as most of the spectators were chatting excitedly or giving whoops. " _Impressive!_ "

I grinned at the compliment. More modestly, "Yeah, that's what the Park Department says too every time they have to repair those fences," I returned, getting some laughter. "And I held back on it." The fence was rather beefy, designed to contain and stop Pokémon attacks from getting beyond the battle field and hurting others. But Spacial Rend was in a whole other league on the power scale. And like countless times before, there was now a bend in some of the poles and minor gashes in the chain-link. A full-power Spacial Rend would've leveled that section, despite the fence having been upgraded a couple months ago (mostly because of me!) One of these times I was going to get billed...

"Yes, very impressive!" Hensil called over the field, still rubbing her one leg. "But why did you hold back?"

The creature's question surprised me; I would have thought she would be glad! Then again, certain Pokémon I'd met wanted to be spared nothing in the name of toughing themselves, no matter how much it hurt or injured them…even to the point of near-death. Which I thought was lunacy, yet certainly not unprecedented even with some humans back on my origin Earth. "There's too many people around to risk it," giving my standard and true answer as I gestured to the surrounding crowd. "It'd rip the fence to pieces and anything just beyond it!"

"How much did you hold back?" Cynthia calmly asked, standing up straighter and restoring her long hair back over her shoulder.

"About three-quarters," I returned, still watching Hensil wearily as she seemed to recover by the second.

Just how the hell tough was she?! Most Pokémon would have been knocked out by my quarter-power Spacial Rend, especially after taking as many hits as she already had.

" _No_ , no more holding back!" Cynthia shouted angrily. "You folks around the fence, please move to stand behind me! Leave the other three sides clear! You may be injured if you don't!"

As like one with considerable authority, the now fifty or so spectators began quickly moving exactly as she asked while I could only stare at the woman and her brazenness, probably wearing some expression saying she was crazy. Meanwhile her garchomp tilted her head in moving back to the field's center, looking as if she was relishing all this!

"Now we _really_ battle," Hensil half snarled in a much lower voice, sliding each of her single-claw 'hands' through her mouth as if wetting them as she lowered herself almost parallel to the ground.

Behind her, Charna glanced rapidly between me and the garchomp. Finally: "Beat them, Alex! They nuts!"

"I want to be tested truly," Hensil said without paying her any mind. "I need to see even at my age, if I can still be strong. _I must prove it!_ "

I truly worried. "A full-power Spacial Rend can seriously hurt you, or worse!" When I first learned the attack close to a year ago, that certainly wasn't the case. As I used it more and more since the battle at Heilstop however, I had steadily improved and strengthened it until it had become truly frightening!

Still, it wasn't a 'perfect' attack. More power meant longer build-up time. I wasn't sure if Palkia suffered from that, but my version certainly did, and obviously the more energy I put into it, the more strength was drained from me.

At least this break allowed me some rest to the point I was feeling half-way good again and could actually fuel the full-power attack. Perhaps even more than once with another minute.

"I do appreciate your concern, Alex, but we've fought many terribly strong opponents over the years," Cynthia assured. "We've withstood attacks that probably would've killed weaker Pokémon. Do not worry about us. But don't expect us to make it easy for you either."

I hoped whatever attacks she was referring to had the equivalent of Spacial Rend's level of power. If someone ended up dead or seriously maimed at my hands…

On the other hand, this garchomp _was_ major-league tough.

Cynthia ordered Dragon Rush in a quick resumption of battle and time for debate was over. As I was certain they expected, I started building energy for the Mother-Of-All Spacial Rends. What was unexpected was after Hensil streaked to mid-field with Rush's quickness, she ordered a change to Giga Impact and the creature's glow went from purple to pale yellow. Using their most powerful attack to endure Spacial Rend…or a going-for-broke knock-out attempt?

Giga Impact didn't carry as much speed advantage as Dragon Rush, but I needed to run anyway to gain time, my hand's glow still intensifying as warm energy continued flooding it. I ended up dodging Hensil when she lowered her head further, closed the gap and tried nailing me, narrowly missing my back and tail, to end up skidding to a stop in the corner…

…gaining me exactly the time I needed.

With the Park Department's likely harassment in mind, I dropped to my knees before swiping my glowing arm at a upward angle to avoid the fence, Hensil having already whipped around to come within milliseconds of boring a hole into in my chest from above. Yet the arc's formation was instant, and her extreme proximity meant she was just as instantly taking one of my most powerful Spacial Rends at point-blank range. The fleeting sight of her bulging gold and black eyes seared into my memory as she was punched into the air as the upward angle did its work, while my heart jumped to my throat as the spreading white arc propelled her well over any trees and people. With the crowd falling into hushed silence, my concern increased as 'Rend finally dissipated enough to release the poor creature, letting her drop clear across the street…right onto my apartment building's front lawn!

Despite what both Cynthia and Hensil said they wanted, I suddenly feared having gone too far as people around started voicing worries. Looking to the former Champion, I was then surprised that her expression wasn't so much horror, as something like satisfaction. Even so, "Sorry!"

The woman nodded before moving rather quickly.

My legs wobbly from the enormous energy the attack took out of me, Charna and I hurried out of the park behind her. I then felt far, _far_ better on seeing Hensil already getting herself up at least into a sitting position by the time we reached her. Cynthia was quickly kneeling by her friend, giving the larger creature a hug.

"Well done, Hensil, very well done. We fought bravely, to the limit of our abilities."

"You really walloped her," Charna commented in a muted tone and with an emphatic tail whip, obviously a comment she'd been saving until making sure the garchomp was going to be alright.

I stepped closer in clearing my throat. "Um…sorry about that. I don't normally put that much power in it because of this, but you did insist."

"No… _thank you_ ," the Pokémon replied shakily, returning her trainer's embrace with surprising grace and gentleness. "You are a tough challenge, the first we've had in a long time."

"If you had used that right off, you would had won almost immediately," Cynthia stated right after while helping her Pokémon back up. Holding up one leg though, Hensil was clearly hurting.

"That would take the fun out of battles if I did that," I returned. Not to mention the whole aspect of not wanting to seriously hurt your opponents. "And I wouldn't get many takers. Besides, I can only use a few of those before I faint. Even fewer at full power."

"I see." With Hensil leaning on her for balance, the woman touched her head to her Pokémon's shoulder before taking out a Pokéball and absorbing the creature. "We'll go to the Pokécenter shortly, old friend," she whispered before facing back down to me. "Alex, I think you are as much challenge as most legendaries. I would like to battle you again sometime, though I think Hensil and I are about close to retiring completely from such now. Thank you for giving us this one last challenge. I see now how it was possible you defeated that altered Kyurem with Dialga, Reshiram and Zekrom."

"Almost didn't," I added. In reality, the four of us had actually lost against the might of the ice dragon and the space-controlling Palkia. It was only Palkia's mental influence over their combined body that gave me the opportunity to destroy the Lustrous Orb that Kyurem needed to carry out his plan, as well as remain joined with Palkia.

"You're retiring from battling?!" someone from the following crowd asked.

Holding up her hands, "I've been semi-retired for the last few years already, but I think the time has come for me and Hensil to leave all competitive battling. But we are thinking of devoting ourselves to teaching others."

"This is all wrong!" a small voice erupted behind her. "No one should have Pokémon do fighting! All they do is hurt others!"

Cynthia's expression probably matched my own as we turned to the voice's owner, only to watch a black-haired boy running off back to the park: the child of the woman who'd been watching us the last couple days.

The small crowd around us was left speechless as Cynthia and I exchanged looks.

"I'm very sorry!" the boy's mother said with a quick bow before running off after him.

With that damper on things, there was some silence before a couple of the crowd obtained Cynthia's autograph while others got on to wherever they had to go, chatting excitedly once again about what they had witnessed.

After a sigh, "I feel like I should speak to that boy," Cynthia said solemnly as we walked back to the park together. "As a former Champion, I'm still an ambassador for the Sinnoh Pokémon League, and it bothers me greatly a child would feel that way." Facing down, "Alex, as a Pokémon, you don't feel like we humans force any of you to battle who don't want to, do you?"

I could only shrug. On first arriving on the world, I did feel Gale forced me a little, but my situation was rather unique. "Up to a year ago, I was a human on an Earth in a different universe that doesn't have Pokémon," I reminded. "I don't think I have sufficient insight into the feelings of a lot of other Pokémon just yet."

"Oh, of course."

"I battle because I want to get stronger," Charna added, thrusting out a fist. "I don't try to hurt others. If another doesn't want battle, then we don't. Almost all others I meet feel same."

I translated, adding that my mate did come from the wild.

Cynthia nodded with expressed thanks for the answer.

We spotted the mother and son talking at a remote bench in the park, but as I wearily retrieved my clothes and a towel from the battle field, the mother was already walking our way. "Here's your chance," I noted to Cynthia as I redressed.

Straightening her long blonde hair, "Hopefully I can make it better," she returned with some doubt in her voice.

"I'm sorry for what my son said, Ms. Cynthia," the much younger Asian-looking woman said immediately with another short bow on reaching us.

"No, it's fine," Cynthia returned. "I'm glad your son expressed how he feels. But would you like me to talk with him, Ms…"

"I'm Mary Naiyama. But…" Pointing to me, "…I really would like Alex to talk to him."

"Me?" I returned with surprise, stopping in middle of toweling my face.

The younger woman nodded. "Um…could we sit at that bench and talk?"

The bench was fortunately under a tree on this warm summer day, though the four of us barely fit, with Charna squeezed against me as we both were sandwiched between the two larger humans.

I was briefly distracted when Cynthia lightly scratched Charna's head, making my female simisage wife giggle.

"That's my son, Mathew," Mary began after the giggling was done. "We traveled from Aspertia to see you."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you had to take a ship or plane to get here then?" Cynthia asked.

Mary nodded, running a hand through her straight black hair in a manner suggesting uncertainty or nervousness. "By ship. We arrived a couple days ago and asked around to find you, Alex."

"Just to see me?" I confirmed, getting the seriousness of what she wanted. It wasn't uncommon for people to come a long way to battle me, including from other regions, but this obviously wasn't for any battle.

"Please forgive my bluntness, but…were you truly once a human, from a _different_ Earth in a different…universe? And Pokémon didn't exist there?"

I was still asked that at least several times a week, something I doubted was ever going to change. "Yes, that's all completely true. I've been on this planet as a simisage for a year now. As of two days ago, actually. But I was a human for _thirty-two_ years, so I'm still learning Pokémon things and all." I was also getting quite practiced at answering.

She nodded, as if mentally checking something off. "Then I think you're the _only_ one who can help my son."

"What's wrong?" Cynthia asked, deep concern in her tone.

"He may not act like it, but he's depressed," Mary revealed, "and he's deathly afraid of Pokémon. You see, several years ago, his father was killed in front of him by a wild Pokémon, and nearly killed him too."

I heard Cynthia inhale sharply.

"Pokémon not supposed to kill humans!" Charna said after a gasp, eyes going wide. "Not unless life in danger. But some…don't always respect. They bad, but very few."

"What exactly happened?" I asked, wanting details. "I mean, if it's not too painful." This would be the first I'd heard of such a thing, although at Heilstop a year ago, I had little doubt some of the Pokémon there were intent on killing. Of course, they had been under the altered Kyurem's influence at the time.

"No, no, it's fine. You need to know if I'm asking for your help." She paused in shifting against me, as if gathering composure. "My late husband, Charlie, did geologic field research and occasionally took Mathew along with him. It was a good time for them to bond, and I thought being out in the wilderness did Mathew some good too. A few years ago, they were on such an expedition in far Western Unova with another researcher." The woman smiled weakly, "Of course Mathew was a curious five-year-old then, and left camp by himself to explore one evening. But he no sooner left the tent and the camp when a krookodile came out from behind a rock and attacked. Charlie heard him scream and came running. He…unfortunately didn't see the krookodile in time before it turned its jaws on him…right in front of Mathew." Sighing, her chest looked heavy and her eyes on the verge of tears. After a moment, "The other fellow with them said it was over instantly. He was able to save Mathew by driving the krookodile off with his gun, although my son suffered several broken bones. Never found out why the krookodile attacked like that, but Mathew's been very afraid of any and all Pokémon ever since. I just can't blame him."

Cynthia let out a long "ooh." Then, "Mary, please accept my condolences. I haven't heard of anyone being killed by a wild Pokémon so recently, at least not anyone who didn't deliberately put the Pokémon's life in danger, and this certainly doesn't sound like that. Your poor son."

I gave my condolences as well, as did Charna.

Mary nodded, still seemingly holding back a tear as she gave a muted thanks. "It doesn't usually show, but he's still depressed about it. Even though most Pokémon are nice as can be, he's never gotten over the trauma; it's been over five years and he still won't even touch a Pokémon out of fear. I've brought him to the best psychologists, but no one has been able to help. I fear if I don't do something, he'll be miserable for the rest of his life. Being so afraid of Pokémon…is no way to live a childhood on this planet." Turning slightly on the bench to face me more directly, "That's why we've came all the way here to find you. I'm hoping you can to help him move past his fear. As a talking Pokémon, and a simisage who used to be human, you can reassure you won't hurt him and relate to him on a human level, like no other Pokémon possibly can."

I took in a breath and held it, not sure I was capable of doing what she wanted. I was hardly a psychologist; what if I made things worse?!

Putting her hand on mine, "Please, I'm begging you: help him pull out of his shell. I have no one else to turn to anymore. We have no other options."

After feeling a different hand on my shoulder, I found Cynthia giving me a nod.

"I think she's right," the former champion urged. "I think you can help where no one else can. You truly are in a unique position for this."

I looked between the two women several times, the younger with a pleading look to her wet, green eyes, insistence in the other's.

"We talk to him?" Charna asked, bumping her head against mine. "Let's help human child."

"I think it has to be just me though," I returned with the sinking feeling I couldn't really refuse the request without being a heel. Looking off to the far bench, I spotted the boy still there, facing away.

"I told him to stay there while I talked to you," Mary informed. With a half-smile, "He's not really thrilled about me asking a Pokémon to go see him, but he understands you were human. I don't think he'll run off, if you approach slowly."

I let out a longer sigh, careful not to make it sound as if she was imposing. Softly as my nerves kicked in, "Alright, I'll see what I can do. But I've never really tried being a psychologist before."

"Don't have to be," the woman said in a suddenly hopeful tone. "Just talk to him. Let him get used to you being near him. Let him know other Pokémon won't hurt him. And from the bottom of my heart, _thank you!_ "

I held a nervous smile as she gave me a quick hug. Sliding off the bench, "But I'm going to get some ice cream first."

* * *

The boy was watching a nearby pidgey with seemingly great apprehension before locking his gaze on me as I approached on the sidewalk.

Ten years old, scared to death of Pokémon, and still depressed about his father's death at the jaws of one…

Couldn't say I blamed him much either; I wasn't sure how I would had taken it in his place. For instance, if my father had been killed by, say, a lion while we on a safari in Africa, and it happened right in front of me as a young child, I could see remaining afraid of lions and probably all large cats to this day. Maybe even all large wildlife.

That was _perhaps_ one problem I could help him with.

The other problem…

Maybe if I helped him overcome his fear of Pokémon, the wound left by his father's death might heal as well?

One step at a time though, the first being quite literal.

The boy visibly recoiled as I got within a few meters, making me stop shorter than I planned. As I tried to smile, "You're Mathew?"

The slight brown complexion of his face made his blue eyes stand out a little more as they widened. "You're Alex," he pointed out with a nervous quickness. "Mom said she was going to ask you to talk to me. You were a human?"

Right to the point, he was. Giving a nod, "Yeah, only a year ago too. Um, mind if I sit down there? Oh, and I bought us some ice cream cones." I held out one of the two, which were already melting. After he hesitated, I licked a forming drip on mine. "We better eat them soon." I took a step forward, but he stiffened. "Hey, I won't hurt you. Promise." Then adding with a slight chuckle, "Besides, you're bigger than me by at least a few centimeters." Not including my pompadour hair, of course.

"Mom bought them?" he asked, his words slower now.

" _I_ did, with my own money that I earned." After he still hesitated, I started moving again, slowly, for the vacant end of the bench in a wide berth around him.

Seeming to swallow nervously, his eyes were glued to me.

As a distraction, "Does that surprise you, that I have a job like anyone else?"

Still eyeing me closely, "Pokémon don't use money." He slid over as far as he could I as claimed the extreme opposite end, being careful to keep my tail away from him.

"Well, yours is really starting to drip, so…" I wedged his cone between the board slats of the bench halfway between us and finally started consuming mine in earnest. "Mm...mm. I got us oran-razzberry flavor. It's really good; sweet with a hint of tartness."

The kid finally claimed his in a quick motion and took to licking around the edge in catching most the runs.

"Your mother told me what happened to make you so afraid of Pokémon. I'm sorry." Best to confront and acknowledge what happened to him right off, I thought.

Between licks, "You're from a different world. Not your fault. And you...aren't even _really_ a Pokémon."

I huffed. "Tell that to those I keep beating in battles. And my wife might disagree about that too." I hoped that wasn't too mature for him considering what I was alluding too, and suffered a quick head-turn from him.

" _You're married?!_ "

Shifting to better face him, I pointed back to the bench where Cynthia, Mary and Charna still were. "That other simisage is Charna, my wife."

"But Pokémon don't marry! I mean…how can they?!"

"We did," I returned with a shrug. "Well, informally, I suppose. There's no legal process for Pokémon to marry, even though I was human. But the government did give me an ID." I pulled out the small piece of plastic and flashed it to prove the claim. The boy stared, but got right back to his ice cream, already chopping into the cone while I struggled for something further to say for a couple moments.

"Your world doesn't have Pokémon, right?" he blurted when about to polish the cone off.

"That's right. I tell you, it was quite the shock to wake up here suddenly, finding myself as this weird creature, and finding other unfamiliar, but intelligent ones running around all over the…"

"I want to go there."

I stared back in mid-crunch. "What?"

"I want to go to your world. I don't want to be around Pokémon; all they cause is pain. Any world that doesn't have them must be better."

Clearly this kid had devoted some thought in prepping for this 'talk'. I gained time by crunching through the rest of my cone while deciding how to handle his 'request'. After, "Mathew, most of the Pokémon I've met here are really nice creatures. They won't hurt you and would even go out of their way to protect you if you were in danger."

In a bitter tone, "The one who killed my father wasn't good," he almost spat. "There were others too who tried to hurt us for no reason. I was told they just hated humans."

Did I have anything to contest that? I grimaced. "I wasn't there, so I don't know why that Pokémon did what it did or why any others might hate people. I can only tell you that by far, most Pokémon will not hurt you. Most of them really like humans, and many truly want to be friends or partners. As a Pokémon myself, I can say this because I can understand them, so I _do_ know."

"But not _all_ them, right? At least _you_ can understand them, can tell which ones are good and which ones are bad. And even the good ones, they always want something from us, not that they care or anything!"

Irked from his last statement, "Look kid, most of them _would_ care about you at least as much as any human! And in fact, it's usually other _humans_ who want something from you. Especially on my world." I grimaced again on my slip; my planet of origin really wasn't 'my world' any more. This world, this Pokémon Earth, was my world now. Regardless of that, I realized I'd been too forceful as my slightly raised voice had made the kid's eyes go wide. Calmly now, "Mathew, most Pokémon will give some obvious sign if they don't want you around. Rarely will one 'surprise attack' a human." That's what Gale told me anyway, which I thought seemed to be pretty true from everything I had witnessed so far.

"Then _I_ run into all the rare ones."

"There's going to be bad apples no matter where you go or what species you're talking about. Humans, believe it or not, pose the greatest danger to other humans. You would be safer in the middle of the wilds then you would be in some areas of this or any other city." Then feeling I had to be as truthful as possible, "But yes, you still could be attacked, and that's why people have a Pokémon friend with them when they go into the more wild areas."

"We had a Oshawott with us…" Mathew mumbled as if remembering something almost forgotten, "but it stayed asleep. Didn't help." He seemed suddenly startled as the nearby pidgey hopped much closer, pausing to grab something off the ground before flapping up into the nearest tree, leaving the kid partly balled up and staring up at it.

"That pidgey's OK; she's just cleaning up crumbs," in trying to reassure the ten-year-old. "She's actually a frequent visitor here." I gave her a wave, to which she responded with a raised wing. "Means no harm at all." I shifted on the bench again to see if there were any other Pokémon around I could point out as being harmless or friendly, bringing myself inadvertently closer to the boy, albeit slightly.

His quick recoil grabbed my attention as he almost left the bench.

"Mathew, I won't hurt you."

Looking almost surprised by his own reaction, "I…I know, but…you're a Pokémon…and…"

"I used to be human, and I thought you said I'm not _really_ a Pokémon."

"I…know…but…" Then angrily: "…you just were in a fight over there! How can you do something like that, hurting others and everything?! How can a person do that!?"

With a deep breath, I took a needed moment to term my answer. "OK, when I became a Pokémon, I gained a lot of abilities. They're pretty cool to use and yes, it's fun most of the time, like when you throw a ball or play baseball. Best way I can explain it, is battling is really a kind of game to Pokémon, a way of testing each other to see how we rank, just like a game of baseball between teams. It would be heartless to expect me not to use my abilities or to not participate in those games."

"But you're hurting each other!"

Shaking my head, "No no no, in a proper battle like I just had with that garchomp, neither Pokémon gets seriously hurt." Seeing doubt in the boy's expression, "Look, you can get hurt playing any sport, right?" After getting his nod, "It's the same thing here. It just _looks_ seriously rough to others, but it's not as bad as it looks. Yes, some hits can hurt and we will gets bruises and scrapes, but Pokémon are pretty tough creatures, believe me. We can take _a lot_ before it becomes serious. Sometimes, Pokémon do have real fights like out in the wilds, but it's _exactly_ the same with humans. How many nasty fights do you think humans have against each other?" I waited for the kid to either accept or reject what I said, but he just looked down to the ground.

Continuing, "Maybe…if you spend some time just being near a Pokémon and watching them, you'll see they aren't all that different from you. Most even like to be petted…"

"No!" he erupted. "I hate Pokémon and I hate being around them. I don't ever want one to be near me." Turning back to me, "Alex, p…please take me to your world where there aren't any. Take me and Mom! _Please!_ "

I half groaned, half sighed under the pleading, blue-eyed stare of the child, his short black hair ruffling as the cooling breeze stirred and rustled through the trees. "I can't take you there; I don't have that power. I can't even return myself." He lowered his eyes again, seeming disappointed but perhaps not surprised, and I wasn't sure what to do if he refused to even take my advice to be near a Pokémon. As he drew up his legs to cradle himself, I shifted more to face him, drawing up my own legs to partly mimic him. "Do you hate being near me?"

In a sulking tone, "You were human and wear clothes like one. You can also talk. That's the only way I'm still sitting here."

I felt hesitant in suggesting my sudden idea, but what was there to lose at this point? "OK, then I'm the perfect one to try something with." Under his curious gaze, I moved to sit cross-legged on my end of the bench and fully face him, then slowly raised my one hand. "Your mother said you can't bring yourself to touch a Pokémon. So, I'll move my hand over halfway, and you reach the other half to touch it. Can you do that?" As he opened his mouth to seemingly object, "My skin feels exactly like yours. Just like a human's."

"But…"

"Just think of me as human. I'm actually thirty-three years old, and my friend Gale said I looked cute, too. I have a photo of myself as a human back in my apartment, if you ever want to see it."

Tilting his head, "What did you look like?"

I grinned at the boy at least voicing interest, suggesting I was making headway. "Oh, I was about one-ninety centimeters, medium brown hair, fair colored skin, a little lighter than yours. I did computer programming. Was pretty decent too, at the risk of bragging. I don't do that here now, but I've thought about getting back into it."

"I like computers."

"Really? Then perhaps I could teach you something." Programming fundamentals were, more or less, universal. I hoped. This was ignoring the issue of where and how such teaching could happen, but again, one step at a time.

"I…would like a real programming teacher. Mom bought me a new computer last year to help, but I can't get any good instruction at my school."

I nodded, seeing something I could use. "She cares about you very much, then. That's why you're here and I'm talking to you."

"She worries a lot," sounding irritated.

"Then how about we help her worry a little less?" I inched my left hand over, getting it half-way across the bench without the kid running off or even recoiling. "OK, touch my hand."

He stared at it, seemingly frozen.

My heart now pounding in not wanting to mess up this opportunity, I braced my other arm against the bench's back to lean my head against while putting on my best smile, hoping it didn't look too goofy. "You know, it's going to be tough to teach you if you won't even touch my hand."

There was a slight movement of his arm before he slowly inched his right hand over, stopping just short.

"In fact, you could probably teach me a few things too, since I'm not familiar with the programming languages used here. What do you say?"

He looked from my hand to my face, blue eyes wide with obvious near-panic.

"Come on, I think you're braver than you know," I encouraged.

The boy visibly swallowed. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he shot his hand forward, grabbing mine with a firmness that nearly made me jump.

I clasped my hand around his before he could retreat, though he seemed intent on keeping the grip. Letting out a long-held breath, "No sweat, right?" Getting a nod, "Well, nice to meet you, Mathew." I watched with satisfaction as his expression evolved from surprise and shock, to something like relief. "So how does my hand feel?"

"Like…a human's."

"Uh huh, told you."

Suddenly eager to explore, the boy slid closer to reach and feel my green-haired wrist, then my forearm. The change in him was like watching an iceberg melt in fast-forward: one moment he had been trembling in fear, now he was smiling, excitedly feeling my arms and even reaching for one of my feet, as if this was the first time he'd ever touched a Pokémon and wanted to know everything about me. Like a long-suppressed curiosity at long last set free.

Not about to discourage him in any way, "Here, check this out but be careful, there are some sharp thorns in there." Bringing my tail around, I put the bulby, leaf-shaped haired tip in front of him. "Just feel around carefully and you'll be fine."

"Your tail looks so funny." But with a broadening grin, he drew his fingers through the long hair, soon discovering one of the concealed thorns with a wince. Yet it didn't deter his happy exploration any as he grasped the appendage further up, giving my tail tip a mild shake.

I had to giggle. So entranced by the change in him and even feeling some of his child-like joy, I missed his mother's approach until she was already beside us.

Mathew noticed at the same instant. "Mom, I can touch him! He's not that scary! I like him!"

I watched Mary put a partly clasped hand to her mouth, a great amount of relief washing over her as if years denied.

Though it was soon apparent only her son's fear of _me_ had been overcome.

* * *

After Cynthia had to leave, an invitation to our apartment was unavoidable after Mary offered dinner and I politely refused. In fact, I swore she had counted on it, considering she had some packaged food with her. A couple hours later with mother and son relaxing on our couch, Charna and I finished preparing a basic meal of her noodles and mixed veggies, some berries and some non-Pokémon fish from our freezer that was last week's special. Finally, I was setting the steaming platter on the kitchen table while Charna announced dinner with the universal wave of 'come and get it'.

Despite progress made that afternoon, Mathew still recoiled from her approach. Apparently I was the only Pokémon he was comfortable with so far. Since I had been human, not being fearful of me was likely only a half-step toward not fearing Pokémon in general, I guessed. I also guessed that was why his mother wanted him to spend more time with us, hence dinner; the long process had only just begun.

Smart woman.

Dinner conversation was mostly Mary asking about me, my life with Charna, and what happened when I first arrived on the planet. In contrast, the few questions a nervous Mathew asked were all about the planet I left. I wasn't sure whether I should have fueled his interest or not, but I finally suggested a certain show on television that evening...and maybe he would forget about Charna being so physically close.

On my one and only visit back to my origin planet eight months prior, I didn't just leave my family a detailed accounting of what had happened to me, but also brought back a number of items. Among them were as many discs of my favorite movies and shows as could be stuffed into a couple of backpacks after everything else.

The contents of those discs were of great interest to certain researchers as it happened, including Professor Juniper, but certainly not limited to just them. Media executives eventually learned of their existence, and therein started a constant badgering campaign from multiple corporations falling over themselves for the rights to broadcast them. The monetary offers were, to say the least, _staggering!_

I discretely shook my head on thinking back to how I turned them down, instead insisting on just a mere fraction. Morally it had been the right thing to do; I didn't own the movies or shows, and had no right to make money off them. A tiny (though still significant) sum was, I thought, more than sufficient compensation for providing them. If the corporations really wanted to make good, they needed to negotiate with the content owners, not me.

Granted, there _were_ a few issues with that, such as said owners being in a different universe. Even if they could be contacted, I couldn't begin to fathom how such a legal arraignment between two dimensionally separated and very different Earths could work. Another issue was this Earth knew of the other's existence, whereas my origin Earth didn't know about this one, so any attempt at a legal agreement would obviously introduce a whole set of new problems.

Something I was glad to not have to worry about.

I seated myself on the couch by Mathew who instantly huddled against me, while his mother and Charna filled in on the other side of me. Finding the television station with that evening's broadcast, we found the intro had already started, explaining the night's timeslot being devoted to programs from 'the alternate Earth' brought back by a certain famous simisage. Tonight was the first episode of the sci-fi series 'Space 1999', with a further introduction about the plot and time period it was made in taking another few minutes.

"I had to explain to them how long ago it was made and how dated the special effects are," I added for Mary and Mathew's benefit, "but it's still good sci-fi." Wrapping an arm around Mathew, I gave him a little tickle with my fingers. The boy laughed while squirming, but didn't pull back or anything, proving he had indeed grown quite comfortable around me.

I was glad for that, and pleased both mother and son found the program enjoyable afterward. It was on to more standard programs from the current world after that. The hour growing late, Mathew fell asleep while Charna began yawning. I began wondering when our guests would be leaving when Mary checked her son, then got up after asking to speak with me in private.

Charna and I left the couch with care not to wake the boy and led the woman into our bedroom, all the time a pit forming in my stomach as to what she wanted.

She didn't keep us waiting: "Alex, Charna: could Mathew stay here with you for a week or two?"

* * *

With some lingering stiffness from that afternoon's battle against Cynthia, I snuggled next to Charna as she fell asleep right away in our bed, head against my tufted shoulder and her slow breathing tickling my thin facial hair. Sometimes I wished I could be so carefree; instead I was wide awake trying to figure out how to handle our new situation.

Mary's plea had been both well executed and heartfelt. Although Mathew had made unprecedented progress with me, he remained scared of all other Pokémon. By continuing to be around Charna and I, the hope was his fear would continue to lesson. Further, she'd already told him she might ask to have him with us before either of them met us, and had his belongings ready. Finally, she offered a nice sum of money to cover the expenses and then some.

I couldn't believe how far ahead she had planned, and idly wondered how good of a Pokémon trainer she would had made.

Still, I had remained unsure as several issues came to mind, but Charna loved the idea of having a human child around. Thus, I now needed to figure out what we were going to do with the kid for a week. There was tomorrow's photography class I was teaching, and the normal battling and photo shooting schedules I had developed. And…there was a promise to Mathew about helping him with computer programming that I had to keep sooner than expected, which meant actually learning one of the languages on this planet (finally).

Then...there was one _other_ issue, now being brought front and center in my mind.

Eventually, I was expecting we'd produce our own child. Yet after months of countless intimate evenings…nothing. I'd casually mentioned that fact to Charna some weeks ago, getting only a "time must not be right". By now I was worrying there was something wrong with one of us and figured it likely me, considering my body change.

Still, Charna hadn't said anything. I couldn't even tell if she was worried or not as I feared bringing up the subject again.

True, I wasn't well clued about Pokémon reproduction and had been considering going to the Pokécenter to get checked out. It would be a most embarrassing exam, I was certain. However, I'd been informed by more than one researcher that there was considerable mystery surrounding how Pokémon reproduction actually worked, and was having doubts about getting answers from any human.

Stroking my wife's green-haired arm where it draped over my stomach, I stared through the open bedroom door. The kid was still sleeping soundly on the couch, gently bathed in city light glowing through the translucent patio door blinds, and having yet to wake up and realize his mother had left. Maybe with him around Charna would bring up the subject, perhaps telling me if she thought something was really wrong or not.

If she thought it was me, I prayed she didn't leave.

After a mostly restless night of sleep, I groggily stumbled into the shower as well as on a plan for the day. For the morning, I only needed to check email and deal with any last-minute questions for the afternoon photo class, so both Charna and I would be around. Likewise, our evening was pretty open, although I was planning on some time at the park again. As for the afternoon, I figured Mathew could help Charna pass out papers and set up equipment.

Yes, it'd be good for him to work alongside her and get used to being around a 'regular' Pokémon.

Pleased with my plan, I started rinsing myself in the water's hot spray while thinking of ways to get the kid to accept her. Perhaps if I had them work together to carry some of the...

!

Flinching, I shook my right arm instinctively as a sharp, almost painful tingling came out of nowhere, then faded in seconds.

Did I sleep wrong?

Almost as soon as I thought that, I realized where the tingling had been centered: the scars on my forearm…the scars Palkia inadvertently gave me on being dragged with him to this world and becoming a Pokémon!

My breath caught under the spray.

Palkia… Was he near?!


	3. Loose End

**Chapter II: Loose End**

Charna kept doting over Mathew the entire way to class.

Or tried to.

Mathew, wanting nothing to do with her, was keeping me between them block after block as Charna kept trying (gently) to reach him. It was both annoying and made me worry just how badly she wanted a child.

Otherwise the warm afternoon was lovely under a cloudless sky, promising a perfect evening. In alternating between afternoon and evening classes each week, I found the afternoon ones were my favorite. Although later classes were in greater demand due to people's work schedules, I had no problems filling either, and afternoons allowed time for students to visit the park with me afterward and practice their budding skills. Sometimes that involved me getting into a battle to provide a good photo op.

I'd already nixed the idea of battling that afternoon though, to avoid upsetting Mathew, but the odds were good he was still going to see some battling; not a day went by without several matches at the park.

Again, one step at a time. For now, after several circles around me as we neared our destination, the poor boy finally just let Charna touch him…briefly…at arm's length.

But major progress!

I gave the kid a reassuring head pat.

As we expected, being left in our care had been quite upsetting for him, despite his admitting his mother warned she might do that. He just didn't really believe she would! Took him most the morning to stop mopping, during which I paid him as much attention as possible while keeping my excited simisage wife at bay.

She meant well though, even wanting to make him a cake. I was surprised the mere offer seemed to make him a bit more comfortable, even eliciting a weak smile. As it was, I had been racking my brain for a way to get him and her to work on something together; baking a cake seemed darn near the perfect thing, being a very 'human' activity. Doing such activities certainly helped me when I was struggling to get comfortable in my new body on this crazy planet.

Still did. Hence my photography.

"Hello Mr. Fillmore," I greeted cheerfully to one of the men behind the counter as we entered the camera shop having our classroom. Overseeing one of his employees helping a customer with a lens, the thin, fifties-some brown-haired man returned a wave with a smile.

"But the sign said Pokémon can't be in here," Mathew hissed alarmingly as we got to the back of the store and started up the stairs.

"He like us!" Charna blurted.

I snickered at the kid's bewildered expression. "Mr. Fillmore is the store owner. He says I've doubled his sales since I started teaching here, so Charna and I are exceptions to that rule. In fact if you ask nicely, he'll let any well-behaved Pokémon in. Didn't used to be that way." With Mathew's expression changed to a more thoughtful one as we reached the first room at the top, I gave his shoulder a pat. "Come on, let's get set up."

Class was enjoyable as usual as I helped photography newcomers learn the basics. Maybe more than usual. With Mathew helping pass out papers and such, the half-dozen mostly older folks seemed to greatly enjoy a young kid helping two adorable simisages teach how to operate their cameras and get decent photos. One person even wanted the autograph of the talking Pokémon who helped save the world, while another asked questions about the Earth I came from. And they were polite enough to wait until after class.

With most taking up my offer to then go to the park, the rest of the afternoon was quickly spent grabbing photos of multiple battles as I provided actual hands-on action photography instruction. Again, Mathew stuck fairly close to me, avoiding Charna and the other Pokémon wandering around. Until I asked him to keep hold of my own camera and try using it, that was. Surprisingly, he cheered up considerably, suddenly running around and mimicking what the camera-armed adults had been doing. I just let him enjoy himself for a while in seemingly forgetting he was photographing battling Pokémon.

More progress? I hoped so, though it felt it was maybe coming a little too fast.

"He happy," Charna noted as we stood behind one elderly gentleman shooting a sequence of a panpour delivering a Water Gun to a drilbur.

I nodded, about to quip something about the kid showing an interest in photography, but a sudden tingling caught my breath. Stronger than that morning and lasting slightly longer, it was still gone from my forearm quickly. I half expected to hear Palkia's telepathic voice, only there was nothing, leaving me wondering.

Could something else be triggering it?!

"Smile!"

Startled, I found myself staring into my camera as Mathew stuck it in my face and pressed the trigger for a rapid-fire sequence.

"I think you're too close for focus," I informed after recovering.

The boy looked confused until I reviewed with him the unflattering and slightly out-of-focus photos of myself. After demonstrating how to wait for focus lock, I set him off on his own again.

"What wrong?" Charna asked right after, touching my forearm. "You worried?"

Quietly, "I felt my right arm tingle just now, for the second time today. Same way Palkia's presence sometimes made it."

Her white eyebrows rose with her cream-colored face expressing surprise. "Is he here?!"

I shrugged. "Don't know. I haven't seen any other sign of him. Maybe something else is causing the tingle." If Palkia was close, that didn't necessarily mean he was here to see me either, I supposed.

Eventually the afternoon grew late enough for us to get home with sushi from the concession stand for a decent dinner. Getting Mathew into the shower was another affair, but my insistence paid off…along with Charna threatening to drag him into the shower and washing him herself! The evening then finished mostly like the last, with us crashed on the couch watching television, and Mathew wedged on one side of me opposite Charna, though now minus his mother.

It felt both off and yet right. Without his mother around, I could almost believe the boy was my son as he leaned against me and I wrapped an arm around him. Obviously there was the odd aspect of my being a different species now, aptly illustrated as Mathew played with the tip of my tail by feeling around for the thorns and making it twitch. Even so, I felt for the first time in my life that I had a complete family, currently snuggling against me.

The snuggling continued with Charna after we tucked Mathew in on the couch and retired to our bedroom. As many times before, snuggling lead to other things and with some effort to be really quiet, had some enjoyable intimacy. Unfortunately for me, it again reminded of a discussion I'd been putting off.

No longer.

With care to not fold my large ear the wrong way, I affectionately put my head against her shoulder and searched for the best way to ask. Finally and struggling not to sound too nervous, "Do you think we've should of produced an egg by now? We've been trying for eight months; I'm really starting to worry there's something wrong with me. I mean, I used to be human, so maybe not everything's fully working in this body..." I grimaced, waiting for the blow as I felt her shift to her side in the darkness to face me.

With her small simisage nose touching mine, she brought a hand to my face, first stroking the hair on the side before moving to my ear in one long, soothing caress. "I not know. In wild, sometimes take while too."

I relaxed slightly under her stroking. "Well…I'm thinking about going to see the nurse at the Pokécenter, but I've heard humans don't know much about Pokémon reproduction. I guess I'm just getting worried and afraid that there really _is_ something wrong with me."

Bringing her forehead against mine, "Not even Pokémon know everything about making eggs. We often surprised. My parents were with me, my mother said."

In the muted city light leaking through the blinds, I found her smiling as she pulled her head back from mine. There was still one issue I needed to address head-on though, and suspected she knew what my next question was going to be, especially since I was sure my face was worried. "What happens if we never produce an egg?"

Her smile becoming more an expression of contentment, "Lots young Pokémon want homes."

"Adopt?! I never thought…that we could…" That really hadn't occurred to me, as it seemed more like adopting a pet. Yet another of my human-centric views…

Sighing, she rolled over and put her back to me, before reaching behind to grab my arm and bring it over her. "You think too much. You make me feel good, so hold me and sleep. Don't ever leave. I be sad."

She…had been worried _I_ would leave _her_?! "As if I would ever leave you," I whispered, tensing my arm to tightly grip around her chest while putting a leg over hers, practically surrounding her. In response, she moved her tail back over me, using it to further intertwine us in a tight ball.

A green-haired ball of contentment, as it felt like a weigh had been lifted from me!

Still, I couldn't shake the worry I was the issue, that my transformation from human to simisage hadn't been complete. Complete enough to father children…or eggs, anyway.

Well, a worry for another day, as I wanted to enjoy the dispelling of the current one. Sighing into her neck, I moved to further snuggle and enjoy her warmth, the softness of her hair, her soft grassy scent…

In moments I was almost asleep…

…then was shocked upright with a yelp, putting a death grip on my right forearm from the sudden and intense pain!

"What… _what wrong?!_ " Charna hissed in alarm, likewise up in a flash.

"My arm!" I gritted through my teeth, as I rocked back and forth to try and overcome the pain. "Right at the scars! _Goddamn!_ " The 'tingling' this time was surging as it burned, as if uncontrolled power was coursing through them!

"Palkia?!"

I was about to shrug with my breath being practically taking away before I heard a familiar voice.

" _I am on the roof. Come up here. Quickly."_

Telepathy.

The pain miraculously and immediately vanished. I stared at my arm with heartfelt relief before giving it a shake.

"It OK?" Charna asked.

"Uh…yeah." Getting my breathing under control, "Palkia's on the roof. He wants to talk to me." As I stared at the ceiling, I wondered what could possibly have brought the space-controlling legendary with apparent urgency.

* * *

With a pounding heart, we crept past Mathew, leaving our apartment to make our way to the roof two floors above. In the glow of Castelia's city lights and amid the faint scent of the ocean a few miles away, the large, light-purple dragon-type was waiting.

I was actually happy to see him. Not just because we shared a bond forged in difficult circumstances, but he also represented my only way back to the world I was born and raised on. Perhaps he was going to offer another visit?! I wasn't sure that could account for the urgency though, as I found myself shaking despite the warm, humid night.

"Hello Alex, Charna," Palkia greeted telepathically, giving a short bow which brought one of his shields and its centered jewel somewhat before him.

After returning the greeting, "It's been a while," I pointed out, starting with some small talk to ease my nerves.

"Indeed. I trust you've been well."

"Yes, things have been pretty good here, with my..."

"We married!" Charna interrupted.

"Yes, we're married," as I wrapped an arm around her. "We have our own apartment and a photography business that's going quite well. I almost feel human."

Palkia gave a short nod. "I'm glad things have settled down for you. You have never been far from my thoughts over these months."

"You here for visit?" Charna asked. "Not for battle, I hope! We not strong enough for you!"

The space-controlling Pokémon let out a soft chuckle, reaching to touch the top of our heads with his large hand. "No, not for battle. However, my visit is not social. I need your help, help that only you can provide, Alex."

"Oh-oh," as my unease intensified into dread. If it was another super-Pokémon…

Charna instantly had a hand on my arm. "What you mean? We already save the world! What more to be done?!"

I swore Palkia frowned, despite his more rigid mouth. "Yes, you both helped save the world...and me. I am eternally grateful for that. However there is a... _loose end_ yet from that episode that must be dealt with soon. Something I have been unsuccessful with in handling. Something that requires returning to your origin Earth, Alex."

So there was a trip back involved! Just apparently not in the manner I was hoping. But… "What loose end?" I thought everything involving the merged Kyurem-Palkia's plans and his actions were pretty much confined to this world! Unless... As my heart sank, "Wait, it doesn't have anything to do with the stuff I left behind on our last visit, does it?" Oh Lord, if I set something in motion...

"No, not from that as far as I know," Palkia quickly dismissed. "However, we must find and bring back the Pokémon who escaped through the portal after the battle ten months ago."

I exchanged a dumfounded stare with Charna. Other than Zekrom, Reshiram, Dialga, the merged Kyurem and Palkia, and myself, there had been no other Pokémon in the crater. Well, Marvin's Pokémon showed up right at the end to pull me off the mountain, but they had been all present and accounted for as well, and there weren't any others. At least that I had seen. But I had been right there, from the time the barrier around the portal went down to its ultimate destruction! Shaking my head, "I don't understand; I didn't see anyone even get near that portal after the barrier went down. And who the heck else was there besides us and the other legendaries?"

Palkia cocked his long neck and head, red eyes both fixed on me and yet seemingly unsure. "Then you weren't told."

"Told what?" Charna asked, flicking her tail toward the dragon-type, looking increasing worried herself.

"What Pokémon?" I demanded. "What haven't I been told?!"

After letting out a soft growl of seeming discomfort, "After the battle, Marvin informed me he had seen a zangoose running toward the portal," Palkia revealed, "seconds before the ice dome collapsed."

" _Marvin?!_ " Feeling instant anger for being left out of a loop I absolutely should had been in, "Why the hell didn't he tell me this? Why the hell didn't _you?!_ "

The great dragon sighed. "He wasn't sure if it made it or not before the ice came down; he only saw it running for the portal, not if it made through. He also didn't want you to know, as he thought you would worry yourself about it. I had to agree; you had been through far too much at that time. Giving you another burden felt...unfair. Besides, we expected it to be something I could correct."

My budding anger lost steam on that. While I certainly appreciated their concern… "But it's my origin world we're talking about. A Pokémon making it there could cause lots of trouble."

"Remember it won't have use of its abilities, Alex. Even so, your basis is correct: it doesn't belong there and there may be unintended consequences. Especially now after almost ten months…"

"It was a zangoose?" Charna asked. "Which zangoose?"

Her question was calmer than I felt as something dawned on me. There had been a lot of zangoose on and in that dormant volcano, but the research station's tunnel leading into the crater had been collapsed by one in particular. It had done so as I ran toward it, bent on revenge for having slashed Charna's throat and nearly killing her, and I ended up leaving it pretty badly beaten just outside the crater before entering to fight Kyurem. Yet Marvin said afterward he hadn't seen it after they broke through the collapse…

…and _I_ never really questioned what happened to it other than thinking it simply escaped… _somewhere…_

 _Son-of-a…_ So that _somewhere_ had to of been the portal, running toward it as the dome was collapsing and I hadn't seen it! Hissing with anger again now more at myself, "You're _sure_ it got to my world?!"

"I'm not certain which zangoose it was as I was unconscious at that moment but yes, it did make it to your former world," Palkia answered solemnly, "and it is still alive."

"I think I can guess it's the one with the scar," I growled as much as my simisage voice allowed, wishing that Pokémon 'bad penny' would stop turning up.

Charna glared into the distance, then folding her arms with a fast tail swish, "Why can't bring him back?"

Seeing the dragon's mouth frown again, "What do you need us for?" I prompted.

"I can move freely to and from that universe as well as sense another Pokémon's presence," he returned, "however I suffer some ability degradation there as well. I cannot locate it precisely." With frustration in his telepathic tone: "Since my being discovered there would have too many repercussions, I _cannot_ effectively hunt it down. There is simply too much space."

Pointing between Charna and myself, "Just for the record, we're Pokémon too, you know." To point out the obvious flaw in his plan.

"You're from that world," Palkia countered, pointing somewhere away from us. "You know the manner and ways there, and have a better chance of tracking down that Pokémon than I. You're also much smaller, less likely to be seen, and you have a house to start from. Your house was also the position the portal changed to at the end, was it not? That would have been where the zangoose arrived."

"Assuming my place hasn't been sold since," I pointed out with lingering irritation. "Remember I haven't lived there for a year! I left it to my family."

"You are still the best option. Unless we seek out and ask your human friends here."

I grimaced instantly. "So much for being hidden."

"Exactly," Palkia said with a hint of satisfaction.

After giving him a stare while trying to think of any objections better than his reasoning, I simply let out a long sigh. "I guess I probably should go then." If I was the only one who had any shot in tracking down that zangoose, there wasn't much point in arguing further. Besides, it _was_ a chance to go back!

Charna whipped around, tail wrapping around my back while putting hand to my shoulder. "I go too."

Something I wasn't about to object to, but which brought up a very practical concern that suddenly hit me. "Wait…what do we do with Mathew?! We can't just leave him by himself."

"Call mother."

Charna's answer was as simple as it was quick. Mathew's mother had left her phone number and email in case of an emergency, which this probably qualified as! Facing back to the dragon looming over us, "When do we need to leave?"

"Soon," dragon-type answered, waving an arm behind him where a portal was already forming. "I assume you need time to prepare?"

I nodded. "Yes. Uh, tomorrow evening would give us time to…"

"We must leave much sooner," Palkia interrupted. "The portal must be opened during a particular time to match the day-night cycle, and the zangoose has been on your Earth for far, far too long already, and I'm increasingly concerned the planet and that universe will be irreversibly affected."

"How much time do we have?!" I screeched in panic, a flood of to-do's coming to mind.

* * *

"There's an emergency. We have to leave in less than an hour, and we're likely going to be gone for some time."

A sleepy ten-year-old stared back, and I wasn't sure how much he was understanding my rapid explanation of Palkia showing up unannounced, a zangoose running wild on my Pokémon-less origin Earth, and Charna and I needing to go there and hunt it down. "I'm going to call your mother and explain everything, so she should come and pick you up. I promise you can come stay with us again when we get back."

The kid seemed more awake as I called his mother and unsurprisingly due to the late hour, had to leave a detailed message while Charna was busy packing.

"Palkia is really _here_ and you're _really_ going back to your Earth?!" he asked after.

"Uh huh," I answered with an absent nod while mentally running through again what else I needed to do, including emailing the camera shop and students about cancelled photo classes. "He's on the roof preparing the portal right now. Sorry, he isn't giving us much time; just until he can make that portal." After quickly checking that Charna was packing adequate clothes for me, I faced the poor kid. "Mathew, I'm really sorry about leaving you like this. I had no idea he would be showing up, let alone needing to take us with him, but I can't let a Pokémon stay on my world; there could be very serious problems if it stays. My world knows absolutely nothing about them and what they can do."

"It…it's fine," the boy replied as if in shock (or sleepiness). "I'll just go back with mom."

"I'll call her again when we get back. You can even stay two weeks if you want." I felt slightly better on seeing him smile at the offer, and was able to concentrate more on thinking what all we should be bringing with us while hammering out a series of emails. Finally with the hour almost up, I gave him some final instructions before giving him a good hug. "Please be good," as Charna and I left our apartment.

Palkia was right where left him, only now with a dimly glowing blue sphere surrounding him. "Are you ready?" asking as soon as Charna and I appeared.

Even running on adrenaline now, my mind blanked in the face of the suddenness of everything, and couldn't properly think if we needed anything else. In addition to my clothes and snacks stuffed into a backpack, what else did we need anyway? It wasn't like I could bring anything else that wouldn't cause issues. "I guess we're ready," I said with a glance to my wife.

"Come inside the sphere," Palkia said almost quietly. "It's ready."

I groped for Charna's hand and hers quickly grasped mine as we walked through the transparent wall, briefly suffering a slight tingling along my skin. Charna giggled, but my mind returned to a nagging worry about Mathew. I hated just leaving the kid alone like this, breaking a promise to him and his mother and hoping she would receive the message to pick him up. I was just...really letting them down.

"We leave... _now_ ," Palkia announced as a large arm wrapped around me and another around Charna, pulling us up and against the space-controlling Pokémon's finely-scaled body.

It was then too late to do any more worrying and I started letting myself relax as the view of the world begun fading…

There was movement.

A bipedal creature ran out the roof-access door, hesitated, and just as the world was about to completely fade, rushed at us.

"STAY BACK!" Palkia yelled telepathically, adding a vocal screech.

I also yelled at Mathew to stop, but the child was already penetrating the sphere as the world outside became a dark purple. As gravity gave way to the unnatural swirling force inside the inter-dimensional portal, the screaming ten-year-old's momentum carried him into Palkia's arm and me.

Palkia roared incredulously as the kid went wild-eyed, but Mathew hung on to the creature's wrist ribs perhaps even tighter as he stared at me with a determined look. "I'm going with you to your Earth!"


	4. Old Home

**Chapter III: Old Home**

Palkia…wasn't happy.

At all.

All during our tumbling through the tunnel, he chided Mathew's foolishness, stating over and over he wasn't meant to go where we were going and the amount of damage he could cause. I suspected the large dragon-type was angry with me as well, as if I had set the entire thing up, considering the crushing pressure he exerted in keeping me against him.

For my part, I held on to the kid's shoulder after dragging him over Palkia's arm and safely next to me, but resolved to wait until we arrived before chewing him out myself. Thoughts of that vanished however, as we materialized minutes later in the darkness of my former home's back yard, on a nice warm, humid Minnesota evening that indicated summer there as well.

My old home stood before me once again as familiar scents of recently-cut grass and the hours-old embers of some neighbor's grill flooded my nostrils. As before, it felt like forever since I was last there, gathering a few treasured belongings and leaving a few things for my family…

Oh…I might get to see them this time!

"Someone home?"

I glanced to the house as what Charna asked sank in; light was indeed illuminating one of the windows. And the grass _had_ been just cut.

"I will conceal myself here," Palkia announced telepathically, still standing over us. Then sharply pointing down to Mathew, "Human child, you do _not_ belong here! You will remain with me until we're ready to leave."

Instantly cowering behind me, then lowering his voice after Charna and I hissed for him to be quieter, "But…I wanted to go with Alex! I want to be where there aren't any Pokémon!"

Palkia growled softly and I felt the kid shivering as he gripped my clothes. Feeling a protective instinct kicking in as I raised a hand, "Let him stay with me. I'll keep watch on him." I was instantly nervous about that, wondering if I could really keep the kid under control, but Charna was already reassuringly at my side, hand on his shoulder.

"We watch! Make sure he stay good."

Apparently the kid was more scared of Palkia than Charna I noted, since he didn't pull away from her.

Palkia glared down, red eyes seemingly glowing as the seconds dragged on. " _Fine_ , see he stays out of trouble. And child: Alex has something important to do here; _do not make trouble for him or me._ If you do, I will take you out of this dimension immediately." As he stepped back and started fading inside a concealment sphere forming around him, "Alex, report to me when you learn anything worthy. I will transport us anywhere needed."

With that, the space-controlling Pokémon became invisible, leaving my large backyard feeling emptier and the three of us more alone in the semi-darkness.

"We go in?" Charna asked with a quiet whispering hiss.

Mathew stared at the spot where Palkia was, despite being unable to see him. Then he suddenly stepped around me, as if realizing Charna was still gripping him. Quietly and boarding on meekly: "This…this is your Earth, there's no Pokémon here?"

"Yeah, this is where I used to live before I was transported to your Earth. No Pokémon here." Other than Charna, Palkia, myself, and a lost zangoose, obviously. Then lowering my voice even more to the barest of whispers, "We must keep our voices down very low, or the neighbors might hear us. And listen, we need to be careful to not be seen. We'll probably be viewed as aliens or the result of a genetic experiment. Either way, it wouldn't be good for us or this planet. Do you _understand?!_ " I waited until I got a nod from the kid before turning attention to the house.

There was no sign of movement through any of the windows, so apparently we hadn't created any disturbance. Yet. But since there was a light on, presumably someone was now living here. So either my family sold it, or one of my family moved in or was otherwise there this evening.

Only one way to find out.

Under the cover of darkness, crickets, running air conditioners and the odd vehicle traveling the suburban street, I crept up under one of the windows, then struggled on my tiptoes to peer in as my simisage body just wasn't tall enough. I nearly jumped on getting an unexpected boost from Charna as she wrapped her arms around my legs and lifted me. Sometimes she was just too helpful!

I choose the present window in particular since I knew it provided the only view of the living room from the back, that being through the kitchen, although only a partial view. What I did see was many of my furnishings and belongings still in place, perhaps reshuffled with other things moved in…some of which also looked familiar.

While racking my brain trying to place the other stuff, someone moved into view and my breath caught! Tears were welling in my eyes as I motioned Charna to put me down, heart racing.

"What wrong?" Charna whispered, moving to put a hand to my face.

"My sister!" I hissed back. "My _sister_ is in there! And that's her furniture!"

"Your family is inside?" Mathew asked almost imperceptibly, heeding my warning about being quiet.

I nodded with more tears, needing a moment to really realize I was about to reunite with someone I loved dearly, someone I thought I would likely never see again!

But...I was a simisage; how exactly was this was going to work?! I had to be so careful about being seen.

Practicality sunk in after several slow breaths to calm myself and my pounding heart. Fact was at some point, someone on this planet was almost certainly going to see us because we were going to need help. Therefore, I could think of no one better than my sister, especially since I always thought of her as intelligent and level-headed. That, and she had to of read the story and viewed the photos I had left for her and my parents, so my appearance shouldn't be a complete and total surprise, whether she believed the story or not. Still, I couldn't really know how she was going to take the sight of me. Especially with the manner we were about to reunite.

Feeling somewhat calmer, I faced both Charna and Mathew. "OK, it does look like my sister is living here now. I really didn't think she would move in; I thought they would sell the place, but she was in an apartment, so I guess she wanted it. Now, we need to enter from the back here so we aren't seen by any neighbors, but that'll make the surprise we're about to spring on her even worse." After getting nods from both Charna and Mathew, "Just remember, although I left a complete account of what happened to me, she is probably going to be in shock on seeing us."

"Aliens, right?" Mathew asked. "Because Pokémon don't exist here."

The kid understood well. "Right. Also, there is _no_ animal on this planet that's even similar to Charna and I. Green hair is very rare, for one, and our tails…" I turned it upward to bring the bulby and thorny tip into view. "Anyway, we're going to stick out like sore thumbs. Oh, and no creatures other than humans can talk here, and no animals even come close in intelligence."

The boy nodded again, "I get it; you have to stay hidden. You'll be as noticeable as a feraligatr in the desert."

I faced Charna, waiting for her affirmative though I had given her much of the same speech the first time we came eight months prior (twelve months if including Dialga's time-traveling).

Finally with a deep breath, I led us to the back door. The neighborhood was safe, but I fully expected the door to be locked, especially since my sister wasn't as familiar with the area as I had been. Hell, I usually kept the door locked anyway as good practice, and trying the knob proved my sister did the same. Sure hoped she didn't react negatively to having someone knock on the back door, especially at this time of night…

Which made me realize I didn't know the local time...

"I will open that lock."

I was confused at Palkia's telepathic words but in the dim illumination, I immediately heard something click while the space around the lock seemed to briefly warp. Should I still knock though? On one hand, would Sarah open the door on seeing me and Charna? On the other, if I simply walked in, it'd be a much bigger shock and probably viewed as a threat. Then again, this had been (or perhaps still was) my house, and walking in would lend credence that I was indeed Alex. If only I had kept my key though!

"Aren't we going in?" Mathew whispered.

"I don't want to give my sister a heart attack or get shot." Oh! "Wait, _you_ knock! It's best she sees a human first. We'll wait out of sight. Just say Alex, her brother, is here to see her." Perhaps the kid could be of some use!

The boy silently stared back with a scared look but with a gentle pat and whispered encouragement, went to the door and made some tentative knocks.

Seconds later as I heard footfalls approaching in the house, I grabbed Charna to get us just around the one corner.

The backyard light illuminated and the door opened, Sarah's voice giving a questioning "Hello?"

It was all I could do to hold myself back; it'd been so long since I heard her... Peeking around the corner, I watched Mathew squirm a little.

"What are you doing here and so late, kiddo?" Sarah asked gently. "Do you need help or something?"

"Um…I'm…uh…Mathew," he stammered. "And…um, Alex is here to see you."

There was a long pause, then much more softly, "Alex? You mean…my _brother?_ "

"Uh, yes. Your brother. That's what he told me to tell you."

"Wait here," I whispered to Charna before I rounded the corner, walking into view. Without waiting for a gasp or anything, I gave a timid wave as I saw my long, blonde-haired sister for the first time in over a year, my heart almost jumping to my throat at how awkward this all was. "Hi Sarah. It's me, Alex. How've you been?"

Honestly, I had tried avoiding to predict how she was going to react. Whether with fright, hostility, disbelief, thinking it was a prank or whatnot, I reasoned I probably couldn't anticipate it. Yet as seconds ticked by and her young face remained open-mouthed frozen, "Sorry about not giving advance warning I was coming back for a visit, but you read the story and saw the pictures I left? This is my new body, just as I said." I smiled weakly with embarrassment as she just looked me over, while I continued with some small-talk that was borderline blathering. "It's nice to see you moved into my house. The yard here still looks nice. You probably noticed the garbage disposal needs to be replaced, but I was hoping you guys would find a use for…"

" _Alex?_ " she breathed, finally putting a hand to her mouth. "It's…really… _you?!_ "

I let a more genuine smile work across my wide mouth as I spread my arms. Nodding, "Yes, it's _me_ , Bumpy," using the childhood nickname I had often teased her with, but not anywhere close to recently. "That story I left was all true, and I've been on a different world for the last year. God, I've missed you…" Before I knew it, she had rushed out to kneel and embrace me. I returned the hug, wrapping my shorter arms around her shoulders and her long hair as best I could as tears flooded my eyes. Man, I'd gotten so emotional since I became a simisage...

"Who's out there, Sarah?" a male voice called from inside.

I froze. I assumed she was alone!

Sarah seemed to freeze too, but recovered enough to reply, "It's...my brother, Alex." To me: "That's my husband, Mike. I told him what happened to you, but he never believed it. I didn't either… uh…really. Sorry." She gave me a tight squeeze before letting me go to stand.

" _You married him?!_ " I let out with a near screech, although I didn't intend it. The same boyfriend I had only met a couple times, but I knew their relationship was turning serious. There just hadn't been any engagement yet before I had left the planet.

"Your _brother?!_ " the male voice returned after a moment as the kitchen light came on. "Hold on, didn't you say he was..." A tall, well-built figure appeared in the doorway, expression becoming astonished with a gasp. "A…costume? I thought he was taller."

Sarah took a deep breath, stepping aside to give the man a better look at me. "Mike, this is Alex. Just like I showed you in those photos."

"But...those were just…"

I whipped my tail around, which no normal costume could of done, while again smiling to make apparent my wide mouth was real. "Hi."

The man's eyes went wide. "Oh my God."

"Alex, this is Mike, my husband. I think you guys met before, right?"

Sarah was suddenly acting normal like I was just a human again, and it was making me worry. "A couple times," I provided. "Last time was at that Chinese restaurant at the strip mall." I made a point of providing something specific so the man would believe me.

Mike seemed to shake his head for a moment, backing up into the kitchen. "But you…are…not…"

"I know the story I left would probably be...hard to believe, but it is all _true_ ," I added.

"And this is Mathew," Sarah said, motioning quickly for the boy to step closer as her face started becoming white. "He is..."

"He came with me and Charna from the alternate Earth," I finished. In turn, I motioned Charna from around the corner, figuring it better to get her into the picture sooner rather than later. As soon as she was in view, "And this is my wife, Charna."

"Oh…" was all Sarah said. Right before collapsing.

* * *

Mike wanted to call an ambulance. I wanted to also, but that would had been dangerous. _How_ would we explain why Sarah fainted?! What if Charna or I were seen? What if Mike or Mathew made a slip of the tongue and mentioned us? But we needed to do something!

We argued briefly, Mike making it clear he just wanted us to go away, even threatening us. Problem was, no way in hell I was going to leave my sister unconscious on the ground! Overcoming whatever fear he had of us, we at least worked together to carry her inside, though I caught him eyeing a baseball bat propped in one corner.

Fortunately the ambulance issue lost urgency as Sarah started coming around as we laid her on the living room couch. My couch, actually.

"I…fainted?" she asked weakly as I scrambled into the kitchen to fetch some water.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine honey," Mike replied, rubbing her head and arm. "Um…these strange creatures showed up with that kid there, and…"

There was a long pause in the living room as I filled a glass, the seconds it took seemingly too long.

"Alex…where is he?!"

"Take it easy, you'll faint again."

Charna followed me back out of the kitchen, passing a lost-looking Mathew as I handed my wide-eyed sister the glass around a defensive-looking Mike. "Yes, I came back. God, again I'm sorry for not being able to warn you. I mean, I know I look alien with this body and all…"

Slowly sitting up to almost eye level, she just stared at me before Mike encouraged her to drink. Then it was his turn to stare hard at me and Charna, keeping an arm wrapped around her. "You are…a _monkey_ …a talking…big-eared… _monkey!_ And there's _two_ of you!"

"And we have green hair," I pointed out in intending some humor as I found a place for my hands in my short's pockets. "We even got cool tails," as I curled mine around. "Sarah told you what happened to me, right? She read the story I left a year ago?"

The man nodded most hesitantly as his mouth opened. "But…" Giving my sister a glance, " _how_ could I really believe that? I mean, _come on_. I thought her brother just ran out…on something. Or was killed." Giving his chin a rub, "I'm sorry, Sarah, but that's what I thought. And now all-of-a-sudden, we got two aliens standing in front of us."

"That tablet, those photos, the camera you left," Sarah said, briefly coughing after a swallow and otherwise looking numb. "Those things…it seemed probably weren't from this world, and I still had a hard time believing it."

Looking down, I ran a hand through the hair on the back of my head, having long ago figured this may be the case if I ever saw my family again. If it had been Sarah and not me that had been taken to an alternate "Pokémon" Earth, I'd imagine I'd have just as hard a time. "Well, every word I wrote was true," I returned with a sigh, "as unbelievable as it all sounds. All I can tell you is there are a lot of universes in alternate dimensions out there, and this is only one of them. So Palkia told me."

Both my sister and Mike sighed with something akin to being overwhelmed, and I gave them a few seconds to digest what I said before dragging Mathew forward for a better introduction. "So this is Mathew. We didn't intend to bring him, but he jumped into the sphere just as we were entering the portal to get here, so I have to watch him now. His mother left Charna and I in charge of him."

Charna reached for the kid, making him squirm as she giggled. "He cute little human. I like him."

Seemingly ignoring that, "That…um…Palkia…" Sarah started before draining the water in a final gulp,"…is he still here?"

I jabbed a thumb backward. "Yeah, in the backyard. He's hidden in a dimensional sphere so you can't see, hear or touch him, but he's there." There was tense silence for another moment as I debated if it was too soon for the next thing I really wanted to ask, but wanted to start moving things to some kind of normalcy. "So um, how's Mom and Dad doing?"

* * *

From his bed, Tom Tucker groped for his cell through the fog of sleep, vaguely realizing it had gone through several cycles of ringing, going to voice mail and ringing again.

Had to be damned important, if the time of night didn't already indicate that.

Squinting to see the way-too-bright display, he managed catching the call before it went to voice mail yet again, then struggled to get some words out to answer. A minute later, he was fully awake and had no trouble replying he'd be at the facility within the hour. Hell, his heart was pounding as he scrambled out of bed like in an old-fashioned boot-camp drill.

His housing wasn't far from the base and the deserted roads at that hour made for a faster-than-expected rush. Excitement also played a factor; this was exactly the event they had been waiting for!

Arriving in the small secure ops room to the smell of strong coffee, the images on the monitors made him pause just inside the heavy steel door and his heart rate double.

"Evening, Sir," one of the two men at the consoles quickly greeted. "We've recorded everything that happened up to now, if you wish to go over that. For now, the alien subjects seem to be planning on staying at the house, at least through the night."

Thankful for the surveillance that had been installed in the "Alex" house months before, Tom noted the young man sounded as excited as he was. Damned hard to blame him. Returning the greeting with a nod and a pat to each man's shoulder, he seated himself at the only desk in the small room and spent several moments just observing. Hell, he needed the time just for accepting the mere fact there were now two more alien creatures on the planet. With their green hair, moving tails, large ears, and everything else about their monkey-like appearances, it was obvious that first, they weren't simply small people in costumes and second, they were like no indigenous animal found on Earth.

Just like the creature they captured ten months ago.

Actually, there was one important difference. These two monkey creatures, or at least one of their species, he _had_ seen before: on the video taken by the Navy through the blue-sphered "portal" outside Norfolk Naval Station, also ten months prior. In that, a green-haired monkey-like creature could be discerned.

One of the monkeys was speaking English, with an odd, child-like voice. If he hadn't been able to see the speaker, he would had thought it to be an Asian child…with a weird accent. But it was that voice and Sarah's through the surveillance audio that soon made clear this monkey was _the_ Alex, the writer of the account that had been briefly seized by the local police in their missing person investigation. His appearance now meant lent additional weight to some or all of the fanciful stuff in it.

After reaching for some coffee from the room's pot and taking a long sip of the not-quite-hot caffeine-laden blackness, he unlocked his briefcase to retrieve photos of the "alien" equipment Alex supposedly left in his house during his last visit. A tablet computer and camera equipment. Technology that on cursory examination, the Air Force's research division confirmed as nothing any company on the planet had manufactured. In fact, some of the more subtle features were, as bluntly stated in the highly classified report, years ahead of anything anyone had.

Unfortunately there hadn't been time for more thorough study before having to return them to the police and ultimately the owners, lest suspicions be raised about agencies beyond the police being interested, and lending unwanted credence to the story Alex had left. Earth's first contact with aliens needed to remain secret for multiple reasons. Fortunately there wasn't anything too outlandish about the items that couldn't be explained away as someone's extensive custom modifications or experiments.

Still, the items had provided enough additional evidence to give Alex's story serious consideration. To think there could be a whole world filled with highly intelligent animals, like the white-haired "zangoose" they had and now the two green monkeys on the monitors, and shared by humans with advanced technologies…

The several hundred photos that had been contained on the tablet only added to the mysteriousness of that world. Some odd, weird, exciting place that must be…

…an alternate Earth in a different universe or dimension.

It was still a struggle sometimes wrapping his mind around that possibility, although now it started feeling more like concrete fact as he watched the monitors. The few others involved with the project seemed to have an easier time with it, although every one of them were, by nature, fairly open-minded simply by virtue of working on the cutting-edge in their fields. Although he did wonder what was going through the minds of the two operators in the room with him. They of course knew most of the details and had even met the zangoose. He opened his mouth to ask but promptly decided against it. Best to let them concentrate.

For a while, he allowed himself to be absorbed with the audio and video, realizing the most important thing about the two monkeys was the one's ability to speak. The zangoose of course did learn to speak somewhat broken English, but wasn't forthcoming on a lot of questions, particularly about its purpose. Although they approximated its intelligence to that of an eight-year-old human, he often wondered if it was much smarter than that, deliberately hiding what it knew behind a mask of childishness. Too often it provided answers that seemed rather…suspect, sometimes in contradiction to what Alex had written.

Draining his coffee, Tom forced himself to remember the creature wasn't human and not from this world; applying human thought process or even interpreting facial expressions was risky. Again, another issue he struggled with. Not just him though; his sister as well.

In any case, the end result was progress on learning about the zangoose and the world it came from had slowed considerably in the last several months. Alex himself arriving was the major break they needed; the door to obtaining many answers was now, miraculously, wide-open. Especially with him giving information as freely as he was to his sister and her husband. The human child coming with them was certainly a bonus.

All that wasn't good news, however. With now more credence to his story, that also meant the less desirable parts were more probable as well.

If the zangoose they had in their possession was the same zangoose Alex specifically mentioned (and it did have the mentioned scar), then they now knew beyond reasonable doubt what its goal for coming to the planet was. Although that plan had been supposedly busted, it was a point the zangoose had not mentioned with its simplistic grasp of English. Of course in return, they never mentioned anything from Alex's story either, both because they didn't trust the zangoose, and that they had to treat the account as unconfirmed.

One thing that _was_ now most likely confirmed and the most concerning of the moment, was the "Palkia" creature claimed to be hiding in the backyard of the house. One of the creatures pivotal to the invasion attempt.

A few words spoken by the clothes-wearing monkey then diverted his thoughts as one of the operators swung around in his chair.

"Colonel, the one…um, animal seems about to say why it came here."

Tom leaned forward to focus on the largest monitor while still fingering the photos, which gradually become a nervous grip as the explanation went on. It was the better part of a half-hour before it was mostly finished with a lot of questions and answers. As the conversation drifted briefly to what to do before deciding who slept where given the late hour and a very tired child, he mulled over his own course of action while gritting his teeth with an elevated pulse.

At least for the moment, the decision was easy. "Put Alpha team on alert and in position by oh-seven hundred hours."

He really hoped the monkey was lying, but he could think of far worse reasons they were here. Even so, he wasn't about to let them just take their alien research subject from them…especially from his sister.

Extreme care would be needed, though; he could not botch this monumental moment in human history either.

After a double-check of the time, he picked up the secure hard-line telephone to punch the number for his superior. Top-level decisions were going to be required very soon.


	5. Hunting

**Chapter IV: Hunting**

Yawning, I rubbed my small nose before opening my eyes, conscious of the strange bed beneath me. Though it was my bed. Or more exactly, the bed I purchased for one of the guest bedrooms in my "origin" Earth's house. But I never slept in it before, and certainly not as a simisage. If I had, I would've returned it since the firm mattress was a killer on the tail.

Rolling to my side and reaching behind to rub my sore appendage's base, I found Charna's back to me, still asleep in the early dawn light glowing through the window. I sighed, fighting my body's urge to rejoin her in unconsciousness. It was going to be a busy day; I needed to start researching on the internet for clues to the zangoose's whereabouts.

Before that though, I had this time for us. Finished nursing my tail, I wrapped the arm around my mate, using its hand to gently stroke the green hair on the side of her face and moving to the base of her large ear. It took a lot of slow strokes before she responded, at first with a very human-like "Mmm," as she rolled her head slightly into it, then with a more simisage-like "H-hee" after many more strokes.

"Good morning," I whispered. She still refused to open her eyes, until I moved the stroking to the white hair of her shoulder, then down over the shorter green hair of her arm and elbow.

With open eyes at last, she rolled to stare up into mine. We kissed. Then more stroking over her opposite shoulder and arm as she started caressing mine.

Over the months, I discovered she particularly liked having her shoulder and upper arms petted, usually resulting in reciprocal petting. This morning was no exception, despite the strange room, house, and planet around her. Unfortunately I had to put a stop to it when the petting started becoming more sensual, considering I could hear others moving around in the house.

Something to continue later.

I got dressed and we left the bedroom to greet Sarah and Mike in the kitchen. The shock wasn't as bad as last night, but they stared as if reliving much of our first meeting. With Mathew still in the third bedroom, I asked how everyone slept and brought up the subject of breakfast. With the offer of help refused, Charna and I hit the shower, again striving to establish some normalcy. Still, I knew things were going to be strange for them for some time no matter what I did. Strange for me too in seeing them as the residents of the place I had called home for five years, with a good deal of their possessions mixed in with mine, including the leopard-spotted towels in the guest bath.

"So what do you think so far?" asking as I helped lather my mate's back under the spray of warm water. Although we spent a couple hours here eight months before, this stay already exceeded that by quite a bit and promised to be much, much longer.

"What mean?" she returned before letting out a "Oo" as I reached the base of her tail amid the green hair there.

I made the appendage twitch as I couldn't help but massage there a little, wondering if we could find some private time later that day. "Of my sister, Sarah," I specified to start with.

"She…eh…nice human. You grow up with?"

"Yep. I'm a couple years older, so I moved out of my parent's house before her, but we spent all our childhood and most our teen years together." I wasn't certain how well she knew human child-raising customs, but she had watched a goodly amount of television with me which probably provided some education. "Wish I knew more about Mike, but I'd only met him a couple times before I was taken to your world. Glad they got married though, he seems a nice enough guy." I remembered getting a decent 'gut-feel' at the time of those two meetings, at least.

"He also good human," Charna agreed, moving her head back to get the top of her hairy pompadour into the spray and working the three dense-hair colored spots at the front. "They help find zangoose?"

"I'm sure they'll try, but they have jobs." Speaking of which, it dawned on me they were both still around. Surely they needed to get to those jobs, and our arrival likely meant the burning of some precious vacation time! Oh the things I no longer had to pay attention to and had forgotten about…

And now I felt guilty about the imposition we were presenting.

Finished cleaning my mate's back, I turned so she could get mine. She was quicker and more utilitarian than I had been, leaving me thinking she fully understood we needed to pay attention to business today. And as if to confirm that thought…

"What do with Mathew?"

I considered her question while rinsing under the spray. Last night, the boy made obvious his desire to explore the world before falling asleep from the extended day. Since he knew so little of this Earth, any exploration would have to be a carefully supervised affair. By a human. Beyond that… "Maybe Sarah will have some suggestions. Actually, I'd love to be able to show you around some too, so you can actually see this world."

"But…we can't be seen?" Charna pointed out, moving to put my shoulder hair back into the spray for rinsing.

"Yeah," I returned with a down note.

Still, leaving the shower tub feeling refreshed amid a cloud of steam, various possibilities of things to do came flooding to me. All the favorite places I liked to haunt, favorite stores I shopped at, all the movies I had to leave behind that I could watch again… Amid a sudden euphoria, it felt as if I never left the planet!

Almost. There was all the green hair we left in the shower drain to remind me otherwise, and I was still half the height I used to be, continuing to put a real new perspective on things.

Yeah, we had to stay hidden.

The hair drier got a good workout, but still ended up walking out the bathroom slightly damp while feeling overly warm. Charna, lacking clothes (a fact I was suddenly embarrassed about even though nothing really showed), was a little less so.

Despite the wonderful smells and tastes of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast, breakfast felt uncomfortable. Not quite as much on learning it was Saturday and neither Sarah nor Mike worked weekends, but otherwise I was a visitor in my own house. Even though I had, in reality, given it up to my family with a written letter.

I knew it had to be worse for them. They were eating with three aliens, two being non-human with one of those being her older brother. I could read the conflict on her face as if wanting to reconnect with me, but seemingly having issues seeing me through my completely different body. To help ease things, I brought up stories from our childhoods, further proving beyond any doubt I was who I said I was, while avoiding mention of the alternate Earth.

Mathew meanwhile, having woken in time for food, had listened intently before eventually asking questions about the planet, its animal life in particular. That lead to an explanation of his fear of Pokémon, in turn leading to a full-blown one about what those were, despite the story I had left.

"They really sound like amazing creatures," Mike said after. "And you're…one of them, you and Charna? Simisages, like, monkeys?"

"Uh huh," I replied, "one of over a thousand known species." Raising a finger before grabbing my coffee, "And I tell you, it's been a real education this last year about everything I and all other Pokémon can do. On this world it'd probably be called magic, though there are plenty of researchers studying the subject producing mounds of scientific data." After a sip, "Still, this special energy isn't fully understood."

"Then, can you or Charna do anything?" Sarah asked. "I mean, can you use one of those…um, moves? You wrote that Palkia guy said your power would be suppressed here, but have you tried?"

I nodded at her for remembering that, a point I was going to bring up anyway. I also felt glad she was sounding genuinely interested! "You know, we haven't actually tested that yet, but I don't doubt Palkia." Then setting down my mug and smiling, "Let's try, though!" I certainly wasn't above showing off something truly cool to my sister!

"I try too!" Charna announced, sounding suddenly chipper.

Mathew looked nervous in the adjacent seat as I held my arm out for Shadow Claw, and I gave him a reassuring pat.

At first, it felt I would be able to channel some energy into my hand after all, but it was quickly apparent I couldn't achieve any build-up, as if the energy was not just scarce, but what little there was simply dissipated. The end result was absolutely nothing happened. Watching Charna, I found her aiming her mouth toward the kitchen wall, moving her mouth an attempt at Bullet Seed. Her efforts had the same result as mine, though her reaction was very different.

Alarm in her voice and fear on her face, "I can't do it! I can't do Bullet Seed!" Frantically thrusting out a fist, she made an obvious attempt at Focus Punch, but there was no glow, no nothing. Crying, "I have no strength!"

My mate was more upset than I was prepared for. Only then it occurred to me how the power of moves was a natural part of Pokémon, perhaps like an extension of their physical bodies. To suddenly have that taken away might be like a human losing an arm – they feel so very much less than whole and vulnerable. Since I had been human for so long before being a simisage, my sense of loss had to be far less; I still very much remembered the "feeling" of being human with no powers.

"Oh Charna, I'm sorry…" leaning between our oversized chairs to grasp and embrace her. "It'll be OK." Obviously knowing Palkia's warning wasn't near the same as actually experiencing it, and it took a good few moments before she calmed and the flow of tears stopped, both Sarah and Mike staring in bewilderment. Mathew wasn't staring as much as he tried to finish his eggs, but surely the kid had a better idea of what was going on and was the first to ask if Charna was going to be OK.

"It'll be alright," I whispered, keeping an arm around her and rubbing her back. To Sarah and Mike, I explained best I could my theory of suddenly not having any abilities. In the absence of corrections from Charna as her tears dried, I assumed I was correct.

"So they're like normal animals now…" Mathew helpfully summed up with a note of chirpiness, though a glance at Charna made him frown.

I swore the kid was going to add something else, but didn't. Still, I wondered if he would be more willing to live with any Pokémon who made it to this Earth, being without their abilities.

Charna stuck close as we finished up breakfast, both Sarah and Mike filling me in on world events since I left which, frankly speaking, was little different from what I had expected. Though that did lead to the topic of just how I was going to go about finding the zangoose.

Which unfortunately exposed a major weakness in Palkia's plan. "Um, well, I thought I would start by trying every search term imaginable on the internet and hopefully turn up something. Otherwise I don't know. Only thing I know for sure is this area is where it arrived. Right in front of my house here." It was stuff I went into last night, as well as what I included in my story. Of course when I wrote it, I had no idea then that a zangoose had went through it…

"That still creeps me out," Sarah added.

"You don't know of any good places to look?" Mathew asked.

I gave him a frown. "It's a big world, kid; that Pokémon could be anywhere by now."

"But it _could_ still be around here," Sarah pointed out, clearly uncomfortable by the thought. "It tried to kill Charna, right?"

Charna's frown turned into a grimace with a hint of anger, judging from her tail's movement.

"I think there would have been some sign if it had been here for the last ten months," I stated, noting my sister seemed to relax with that as I gave my mate some extra rubbing. "Probably would had been stealing food, at a minimum, and that would had been noticed."

"OK, so it's hiding somewhere else," Mike stated, a bit more calmly than Sarah while giving her a supporting shoulder rub also. "Otherwise you're right, someone would've seen and said something about such a strange creature running around here. I hope."

"Oh!" Sarah's loud exclamation and fist banging on the table made us jump. "There _was_ a news story many months ago! Something about a weird beast being spotted around here...I think. I remember thinking it was a tale for one of those tabloids and didn't even read it, but because it was around this neighborhood and you had gone missing and left that story and all… It was a while ago."

"Was it ten months ago?!" I asked urgently. If it was right at that time... I watched my sister intently as she stared up at the ceiling as she usually did when in thought or trying to remember something.

Finally shaking her head and shrugging, "Sorry. I've had other things on my mind for the last year, you know."

I meekly spread my arms at the reminder of how upset my family must had been. "Sorry."

Sarah smiled faintly. "It was probably on the paper's website, though. We can try and find it."

Charna remained sullen and I had to gently led her to the living room after Sarah hurried in to hand over her laptop. With Mathew next to me opposite Charna, the three of us started searching the web.

"That looks old," Mathew remarked about the laptop. "The newer ones have holographic displays."

"Holographic?!" Sarah exclaimed, pausing in leaving the room.

I sighed while bringing up the local paper's website. "Things aren't as advanced here." And so the questions about differences started as one search term after another produced pages of articles I wasn't looking for. Further, the curious boy was wanting to check out at least one link every page. I choked down the urge to tell him to keep quiet; this was a new world for him, the Earth without Pokémon he wanted to come to so badly. Naturally he was going to want to learn all about it! Practically and morally tough to deny him the opportunity. Not to mention Charna enjoyed some of the accompanying photos.

"There!"

About to click elsewhere, Mathew's exclamation got my heart quickening as I followed the different link he was pointing to. The first paragraph confirmed the subject, and a quick mental calculation of the article date verified the timing. "This is it!" I breathed, hurrying with shaking hands through the rest of the article, both Mathew and Charna leaning against me for a better look. There was even a photo with the article; although dark and blurry, I could recognize the general shape of a zangoose.

"You found it?!" Sarah asked in holding up her phone as if taking our photo.

"Yes, this is it!" I returned excitedly. "Several people sighted a strange creature right around here on exactly the right day! Sounds like it broke into some houses, scared some people and everyone thought it was some weird white bear!" I needed to read the few paragraphs again to make sure I got the details correct, like a large, transparent blue ball of light being sighted by one person, then a strange, white-haired creature the next day. Then as I noticed Sarah working her smart phone and remembered her holding it up, "Hey, did you take our photo?!"

"Uh huh. You three look so cute together, and I want some proof of you being here. And I have to tell Mom and Dad that you're back...although, I'm not sure how I'm going to tell them. I mean…"

"You can't send that photo out, Sarah!" I nearly screamed. "We're aliens here, remember?! If that gets out, we're going to have multiple government agencies and swat teams coming down on us!" With my old fear of dissection springing anew, I had to loosen my grip on her laptop lest I crush it.

Holding up her hand, "Calm down, I'm not stupid you know! I'm not going to post it anywhere, and we need to figure out what to tell our parents. They're going to want to know you're back, even if you're...a cute, green-haired monkey with a weird tail and hairdo. They read your story too."

"I know, I know, you said that last night," I returned, now feeling annoyed. Considering what she had said about how badly our mother took the whole thing, I wasn't so sure letting them know was the best thing. Dad at least, according to Sarah, didn't dismiss it out-of-hand. Besides all that, we'd come here for a purpose, and I doubted Palkia anticipated I needed time for settling things with my family. Still, I wanted…no, _needed_ to.

Just…not right at this moment. Not with a major clue just uncovered as to the whereabouts of the zangoose.

"You should see your mother and father," Charna chimed in. Putting a hand to my chest, "You said lots of time you miss them, so they must miss you. You see them."

I smiled weakly at her thoughtfulness. "It's not a matter of wanting, Charna." But rather when…and _how._ I leaned my head back, debating the two seemingly conflicting things I needed to do.

Well, Palkia would just have to understand. I was here, and I simply couldn't risk the opportunity slipping by again. Besides, since they lived a state away, it'd take them a day to arrive, giving me that time for research. "OK sis, I'll let you handle them as you see fit. I really want to see them, but I also don't want to give them heart attacks. Maybe you should give them a call; my voice sounds quite different now."

"Yeah, I've noticed," she returned with a smirk. "But I know they'll be happy to see you no matter what form you're in." She reached to give my stiff-haired 'pompadour' a quick stroke. "That still feels weird."

I just sighed as Mathew mimicked her in touching my hair and Charna grinned until reaching around to give the kid a stroke, making him flinch. Shaking my head, "Just remind them that what I wrote is actually true, and how I appear in those photos I left is exactly how I look. It was _not_ a hoax."

"I'll take care of it, don't worry," Sarah assured in leaving the room.

"Sure wish I could listen in to this call," Mike said in passing her on the way in, now looking more put together with combed hair and a clean shave. "At our wedding, both your parents had this sad look they couldn't hide."

"Alex was missing," Sarah defended, leaning back in from around the corner, "and the story was, well, hard to believe. Yet the camera, the tablet and the photos you left as proof... Hell, even the police were thrown for a loop, especially when they couldn't figure out who made..."

Mental alarm bells screeched as my tail twitched dangerously. "Wait, _what?!_ You gave that stuff to the _police_?! I thought I wrote _not_ to!"

"Are...aren't the police nice here?" Mathew asked, nervously looking between me and my sister.

Sarah exchanged a pained look with Mike. "You were missing you know, and we had to give them everything. It was evidence, because your story…how could it be true?! Hey, don't stare at me like that with those cute black and white eyes, Shorty; a missing person case is going to be serious!"

"But the stuff I left isn't of this world!" I countered. I was, perhaps, being unfair, but I wrote instructions to hide the stuff I left because, well…it was alien in origin!

"Come on, if that story hadn't been true, which at the time seemed the case, then it was evidence that could had made the difference in finding and saving your life," Mike said matter-of-factly. "I mean, Sarah also _had_ to give it to them 'cause they had a search warrant to look through here. That included the emails you sent too, so they _knew_ you left something for us." More animated: "And we could've gotten in major trouble if we hadn't handed all that over!"

God. Obviously an oversight on my part in not thinking who all could get access to everyone's email! As Sarah and Mike both glared at me with something between anger and fear, and Charna and Mathew looking unnerved, "Did you get it all back at least?"

"Eventually," Sarah answered slowly. "They asked where it came from of course and what we thought of the story you left, but not much beyond that, which I thought was strange, considering."

"What _did_ you tell them?"

"That we didn't know anything…other than what you wrote. I mean, it _was_ hard to believe. We got the feeling it created a bit of a stir though, somehow."

"Yeah, like there was something being unsaid," Mike added.

"Exactly," Sarah agreed while nodding. "Anyway, it wasn't until we created a stink that the stuff belonged to you and you clearly left it for us in the email, did they finally give it all back."

"After they said they got all the evidence they could, like fingerprints, DNA and stuff, since this was a missing person case," Mike finished.

"That was it?" I said, feeling a bit doubtful that my camera and tablet computer had no more effect then that.

"Well, they did mention having trouble interfacing with the devices as the connection ports were, how did they put it…"

"Foreign and incompatible," Sarah provided. "So they took photos of everything. I assume they meant the photos you had on it too."

"Great, so now those photos could be in many hands…" Which, was something I had considered before leaving the device behind. As before, I again thought they could simply be claimed as being manipulated, so perhaps not too harmful. In any case, something about the police handing back evidence in a current case now struck as being a little questionable, despite any claims for getting everything they could from it. Incompetence or…?

"What photos?" Mathew asked.

"Uh…shots of myself, other Pokémon, some of the sights around Unova," I answered the kid after getting sidetracked. "In other words, nothing that exists on this planet. I left them for my family to help them believe what happened to me. But I figured they could be claimed as being made up if anyone else saw them."

The boy looked back curiously with questioning blue eyes. "Oh…that happens all the time back home with pictures and movies. You can do that here too? I thought you said stuff isn't as good here."

"Hey, we have Photoshop," Sarah pointed out. "You can almost make up a complete photo from scratch, if you know what you're doing."

"Photo…what?" Mathew asked.

I was kind of impressed by my sister; I never knew her to know anything about photography tools. "Right, you can make up pretty much anything in a photo these days. But you have to be really, _really_ good to pass it off as real."

"That something you say you not do," Charna said.

My mate was right. I kept editing of photos I sold to a minimum, and often said I refused to invent any content even when requested by a buyer, since that would be art, not photography in my book. Although I hadn't looked much into what was possible for image manipulation software, I did become aware such software was more capable and prevalent on the Pokémon Earth than it was on this one. Heck, there were even online services devoted to putting you and your Pokémon into any battle scene in any pose and using any attacks you desired!

"Yeah, although I don't do it, that doesn't mean it can't be done or _claimed_ to have been done," I answered with a mischievous grin. Back to Sarah and Mike, "So if anyone uses them as any kind of proof, you guys can claim they were made up."

"That's what we thought they _were_ , and that's what the Police said," Mike admitted. "Now we're staring at incontrovertible proof sitting on our couch."

"As if the camera and tablet themselves wasn't proof already," Sarah mentioned in grabbing an ottoman to sit on. "Again, those caused the Police to think a little more to explain, because we sure couldn't."

I let my grin fade. "I was kind of hoping those could be passed off as hacks if need be."

"So…no one else believe we were here?" Charna asked pointing to Sarah and Mike.

"Hard to say," I returned.

Charna waved a hand. "How bad if not? It not invasion, like it was going be. Even if they know now, what trouble are we?"

True, however… "We still represent irrefutable proof of visitation by aliens, essentially," giving her another reminder. "And that there's at least one parallel Earth. That alone could cause problems."

"Isn't it kind of fun to be an alien though?" Mathew asked with a slight giggle. "Though I'm still human."

I glared at the child. "OK, on this planet, there's no undisputed proof of aliens ever being here before. If news of us got out, it would be world changing and I have doubts that would be a good thing, considering the state of this planet. Wars might break out."

The boy became wide-eyed. "Wars?! But that zangoose is already here, isn't it? You said for ten months?"

Well, _there_ was a hole in my argument. "It must be hiding, since I'm not seeing any news about it other than this," indicating the laptop screen. "And the two of you are sure you haven't heard about it either, right?" asking my sister and Mike (again).

"No, we're sure," Sarah confirmed with a quick glance to her husband that produced a head shake.

"Again, I'm _sure_ I would have remembered anything about such a creature around here," Mike added. "I'm certainly not going to forget about my sister's green-haired monkey alien brother, that's for sure." Seemingly focusing on Charna with a slight grin, "Have we said you guys are cute?"

Ignoring Charna's giggle, I sighed as Mathew focused back on the laptop, pointing to some ad. "So since it's apparently hiding, we need to find this zangoose before someone else does," I told the kid. Nodding to the screen, "And that means I really need to work on that, kiddo."

"I get it, stop bothering you," he returned in a sulky tone as he pulled his hand back.

Reaching to ruffle his black hair, "Oh, I just think you need something to do. Maybe play in the back yard?"

"I then play with you; keep out of trouble!" Charna announced with a cheerful note.

In the span of a couple heartbeats, she was jumping off the couch and going around me, causing the kid to squirm between me and the couch's back, threatening to push me and the laptop off. Yet before I could remind Charna to hold back, I saw Mike springing into motion.

In a likewise flash, the late twenties-some man was wrapping her up in his arms from behind with a "Gotcha!", eliciting a surprised squeal. This playful side to the man caught me by like surprise as in the few hours I'd know him, he seemed rather serious (although considering the circumstances…) But the impromptu episode lasted all of three seconds before Charna whipped her tail wildly around, catching him in the leg with its barbed tip and making him exclaim a sharp "Ah!", making him release her to clutch his bare leg where a bit of blood was appearing.

Sarah, Mathew, Charna and I all froze for a few seconds before I managed a "Are you alright?!" Granted, I knew it couldn't be serious, akin to being stabbed by a couple cactus needles; the feeling of hurt our simisage tail tips could inflict was usually much worse than the actual injury.

Charna tried doing her best to apologize (while keeping a distance) as Sarah came to Mike's aid and Mathew started explaining about simisage tails and thorns, thanks to his own first-hand knowledge.

"Goddamn, so you _aren't_ defenseless," Mike said while still holding his wound, bleeding from the deep pricks having already stopped. "Yeah, good to know. Thanks for the warning."

"Sorry," I offered, worrying we'd offended him more than anything. "Charna apologizes too. You just took her by surprise and it was a natural reaction. She grew up in the wild, so she has certain instincts."

Sarah gave her husband a shoulder rub, getting him to uncover his wound where only two tiny spots could be seen. "It's fine, Mike," she reassured calmly.

As if making her apology genuine, Charna moved in to likewise rub his shoulder while chattering away about being really sorry, though to everyone's ear but mine it had to sound like a series of soft monkey noises. Eventually she hugged him and Mike smiled, returning the gesture to the creature who was half his size.

"Pokémon are still dangerous here," Mathew seemed to lament. "But Alex and Charna are the only two here…and that Zangoose. Oh! Zangoose have long, sharp claws though. It can kill with those!"

"Yeah, which means I better _find_ it so Palkia can take it and us back," I pointed out, hoping things were calmed down enough for me to actually do so and Sarah could make that call to our parents. Yet…I couldn't neglect the kid either. "Say Sarah, Mike, would it be possible to take Mathew outside and show him around a little? He's human, so there shouldn't be any danger if he stays with you."

I felt the kid instantly scoot from behind me to almost leap off the couch. "Yeah, please! I want to see everything! It'll be so great to walk around without any Pokémon to worry about!"

Charna huffed at that, whipping her tail dangerously close to Mike again.

"Hey, watch that tail!" the man warned.

My mate dropped her head at the reminder, looking sullen again.

"Maybe even the zoo, show him what the animals are like here," I suggested.

Mathew's mouth fell open. "Oh…non-Pokémon animals? That would be cool! I want to see all of them!"

"Well…maybe the zoo tomorrow," Sarah returned. "I think we need something a little easier today."

After more discussion, we settled on some lower-traffic places for Mike to take Mathew on his first full day on the planet, like some stores since the kid had no clothes other than what he was wearing. As the two of them walked out into the late-morning sun (and I swore I heard Mike mumble about needing more time to digest everything), I found my sister still staring at me. "Uh…what?"

She smiled weakly while shaking her head. "It's just…" After a sigh, "Ugh, this is just so unbelievable, even though you're sitting right in front of me." She moved to sit next to me again, putting hand to my head and stroking my hair 'pompadour', and even taking both my large ears in her hands. "You ARE cute."

"Hey, that tickles, he he," I said while pulling back slightly. "I thought I was cute before though."

"Well, _cuter_ , then. And you smell like…" After a long sniff, "grass, I think."

"We are grass-types," I pointed out with a snicker as she returned her attention to my ears.

After shrugging, she reached over to stroke Charna, making the female simisage smile again as she leaned into it. With a sigh, "Alright, I better call our parents," as she got back up. "Then maybe we should get you some clothes too," addressing Charna before walking out of the room.

"I not want clothes," Charna said. "They too tight. Rub hair wrong."

"You don't have to wear them if you don't want," I replied quietly. At some point I needed to remind Sarah virtually no Pokémon wore clothes.

My mate returned to my side, letting me touch my head against hers before I got back to searching for clues on the zangoose. Unfortunately the newspaper article had few other details. In the comments, someone mentioned seeing a blue sphere in the middle of the street the night the white-haired "bear" was spotted. Being just in front of my house, that was obviously the portal, on the other side of which I was at the time being almost dragged into it.

A more general web search produced a handful of hits, a few looking mildly promising. Well alright, one was a site rife with alien and bigfoot theories, but in this case that was exactly what this involved! The same blurry photo of the zangoose appearing in the newspaper article was posted quite prominently on the site's page dedicated to the 'event', but more interesting was the conjecture accompanying it. Some anonymous poster stated a professional hunter being called in to help capture the creature. Although this person couldn't get close, they claimed the creature was nothing like they had ever seen, and was certainly was no albino bear cub. Nor did it fit what they thought was anyone's idea of an 'alien'.

I snickered at that before reading the next comment where someone postulated the FBI or military was behind the capture. A third comment made me sit up with a start. This one claimed getting photos of the creature after it had been knocked out, but their camera had been confiscated by someone they swore was a government agent or perhaps military. When their property had been returned, the photos were missing, and all attempts to recover them from the memory card failed, as if whoever deleted them knew exactly how to make sure the files' data was thoroughly destroyed. He/she then claimed a government conspiracy. Like the previous commenter, they also swore this animal was unlike any they had heard of, and from talking with people in the neighborhood, was convinced it was highly intelligent.

So…someone in the government beyond the police perhaps had the Pokémon?

To continue this (perhaps) paranoid line of thinking into my situation, was it much of a stretch to assume those same persons had acquired access to the camera and tablet computer I left eight months before (from my point of view), as well as my written account?

My heart quickened. Everything I wrote about, including the attempted invasion and the fact that I mentioned possibly returning someday…how would that be interpreted?! Coupled with whatever they could learn from the zangoose…

If "they" did have the zangoose, they presumably would have verified what I wrote about Palkia telling me that Pokémon wouldn't have use of their powers here. However, the Zangoose was likely still physically strong with long claws, and coupled with its intelligence would probably make it the second most dangerous animal on the planet behind humans.

Until Charna, I and Palkia had showed up, anyway.

So they could still see the creature as a threat and presumably the rest of us...which could mean if they took seriously that Charna and I might return…

Ignoring Charna's questioning expression, I moved my head to slowly look over the room thoroughly. Of course anything would be well-hidden, if there was anything at all. On the laptop that was actually on my small lap, I started checking things. Having been a computer programmer with some security experience, I eventually spotted something. An internet search identified the network-using process as part of the operating system…but it was running continuously (albeit at a low level) rather than on-demand. And nothing should had been demanding it.

Both virus and malware scanners came up clean, but it was possible to fool those if one really knew what they were doing.

I tried stopping the process, and it started right up again. I tried renaming its library file, but it was immediately restored. Something other than that should had happened, according to a quick search on it.

My paranoia was spiking.

Spyware…?

Yet the file size and date matched what they were supposed to be…

Tapping the palm rest while staring at the screen, I thought on this before noticing Charna fidgeting next to me in a clear sign of boredom. "Sorry, there's no pictures with this stuff," as I gave her bare back a quick rub.

She returned the rub before getting up and making the movements of a Focus Punch. Like earlier, nothing happened but she kept trying, again and again. She attempted other attacks, seemingly getting more and more frustrated each time.

I hadn't adequately prepared her for this and I felt bad. In the slim hour Palkia gave us before leaving, reminding her about Palkia's warning just hadn't occurred to me. Obviously the best thing now was to get back as soon as possible. Which ultimately, of course, hinged on finding the damned zangoose.

Back to said task, the one process still remained suspicious to me, meaning the OS was potentially compromised. It was even possible someone was hacked in, watching what I was reading and searching for at that very moment.

All right, if that _was_ the case, then I was going to give them something to _really_ look at! Not that I expected it to throw anyone off, but it would be at least a momentary distraction… With a mental smirk, I typed in a very particular web address, fighting a more physical smile as my human mind still appreciated the view…

Unexpectedly landing on the couch next to me, Charna leaned her head in for a look. "What…that…" She ended with a squeak as I felt my face reddening, too startled to immediately slam the cover closed.

"Those…humans…in…" Her gaze was rather fixed with mouth open.

Quietly: "I…un…don't think this connection is secure, so in case anyone is watching, I'm trying to distract them," I rambled. With that, I smoothly closed the session and shut the cover as my entire body became hot with embarrassment. We sat like that for several seconds as I gathered my wits, wondering what was going through her mind. In the end I gave her a kiss, something she thankfully collapsed into my lap during while wrapping an arm around my neck. It was hard to resist and setting the computer aside, I indulged her (and myself) a little more.

"I guess you guys are busy."

Sarah was standing between the kitchen, living room and hallway, wearing her own smirk.

"She _is_ my wife, you know," I defended after the shock, now doubly embarrassed .

"He is mine!" Charna proclaimed, raising her fist into the air with a certain air of triumph, head still on my lap. "But he like pictures of humans. Without clothes. Acting weird."

 _Thank God_ no one else could understand her on this planet! Maintaining a calm, even voice: "How's Mom and Dad?"

Sarah paused, seemingly for effect. "They want to see you. And I think I prepared them; I reminded them several times what you wrote was true, that you _were_ taken to a different universe and _was_ changed into a green monkey…I mean simisage." Shaking her head a bit, "Not sure they believe it still, but I did my best. Anyway, they're packing and should be here tonight."

"I meet your parents?" Charna asked with a mischievous grin. "Humans?"

"Yes," I replied with a cheerful smile, but was already feeling uptight. Honestly, now that I was on the verge of reuniting with them, I was suddenly fearing it; I didn't know what the hell I was going to do if they freaked out.

 _Yes, Mom, Dad, I'm your son and yes, I'm now a Pokémon monkey from a parallel Earth in a different universe. But hey, there's also humans there. Oh right, Charna, another simisage, is my wife. Please say "Hi" to her. Maybe we could have a small reception..._

I managed filling Sarah in the zangoose search with the few answers and more numerous internet theories I found. I also debated telling her my suspicions about her computer having spyware, but just in case the suspected surveillance went further than just her computer, decided not to voice anything. Instead, I thought I had enough to warrant updating a certain someone hiding in the backyard and excused myself.

Was I just that paranoid, or were my assumptions on top of other assumptions in the ballpark? On my way out, I still didn't see anything looking out of the ordinary, but also knew fiber-optic lenses and cameras would be nearly invisible. Maybe a trip through the attic would set me at ease…

* * *

Despite having grabbed barely a couple hours sleep in a bunk room and feeling less than refreshed even after a half pot of coffee, Tom was suddenly quite awake as he started pacing.

Both intelligence agents with him in the operations room agreed: Alex Johnson was suspecting he was under surveillance. Attempting to shut down the altered computer service and doing an internet search on the named process all but proved it. He shouldn't had been that surprised, considering the man's previous employment; as a human, Alex had been a decent software developer with security training. But adding to his worry this morning was his parents would be arriving at the house, increasing the chances things would be escalating out of hand.

At least for the moment, with Sarah's husband and the boy away from the house, and being late morning with most the neighbors away on their weekend activities...

A knot grew in his stomach; he had to make a certain critical decision very soon.

If only there was better surveillance of the back yard. With just half in view, Alex walked off the screen to supposedly meet with the Palkia creature, leaving everything to the imagination. And his imagination wondered what the unseen creature could do; it was _that_ creature's desire to retrieve the zangoose after all, and with its supposed abilities….

He resisted the urge to scoff. Someone who could create and travel between dimensions and universes should had been fanciful sci-fi stuff, but again the available evidence worked to strongly suggest firm reality.

As such, he was forced to anticipate what it would do next. Even if unsuccessfully.

Maybe the very best thing would be to hope it remained unseen, doing nothing…

The other two men paid him frequent glances, as if expecting an order any second.

Creatures from an alternate Earth in another universe...at least one holding immense power.

He felt hardly qualified to be handling this!

Maybe he should call General Langton again…

Closing his eyes, Tom got his emotions in check. The decision was obvious considering his standing orders; the only real discretion he had pertained to when. Even then, he had to rely on the expertise of those there to decide the exact moment, once given clearance.

After breathing a silent prayer this wouldn't be one of those historical moments future generations would come to lament, "Notify Alpha they're cleared to proceed with discretion as soon as possible. Give Captain Howard a 'Good Luck'. And Lucie. I'll be notifying General Langton."

One of the agents returned a firm and confident nod from his seat. "Yes sir."

Now things would either progress smoothly...or there would be a mess to clean up. Potentially, a very, _very_ big mess of universal proportions.

* * *

Without Mike and Mathew around, I felt much freer to catch up with my sister over lunch. I found out all about her wedding with Mike, and she in turn wanted to know about mine. She was disappointed there wasn't really a concept of 'marriage' among Pokémon, but something more akin to sticking with and helping one's mate in a pair-bond, if that was the nature of the species. Fortunately that _was_ the nature of simisages, so taking it a step toward the more structured human matrimony concept hadn't been difficult for Charna.

Besides making me feel more secure, claiming actual marriage made it easier when dealing with people. Given Gale didn't claim either of us any more as her "property" (which in my case was far more problematic than with Charna anyway), it was also further protection from someone trying to catch two unaffiliated Pokémon. Not that anyone would have any luck getting me in a Pokéball, but Charna was completely vulnerable.

"That entire Pokéball… _stuff,_ is still hard to grasp," Sarah admitted as we started cleaning up. "You wrote Pokémon can be… _converted to energy_ or something and stored inside this special ball? That sounds bad. Anyone can just come along and _kidnap_ you then. Right?"

"Most Pokémon will fight!" Charna corrected with exclamation in handing over her plate. "Not make it easy to take us!"

"Well, there is the whole battle thing that I wrote about," I started explaining. "Most Pokémon just aren't going to go into one without a fight. If the Pokémon is too strong or has too much power, they can bust out. The Pokémon is also testing the person to see if they are strong or worthy enough to be their trainer."

"OK," Sarah admitted. "But what about that Master ball? You said you were immune to being put into even that one, but it would work on any other Pokémon without fail."

And then she surprised me about remembering that one detail… "Yeah, but those balls are extremely expensive, when they are even available which is rarely. They are difficult to make I was told, so very few are made. Most trainers will never even get to see one."

"Huh. Alright, so Pokémon will fight if you try and capture them as a kind of test. And you also can't capture a Pokémon if someone else already has, right?"

"Right. Something to do with an alteration made or something that prevents other balls from working." Anticipating her next question, " _And_ as far as I know, that mechanism can't be overridden." I watched my sister shake her head as she commented about all this being in the realm of fantasy, before patting my white-haired shoulder as if for the physical reminder I was living proof standing beside her at the sink.

"So…we can go outside, and no one capture us here?" Charna asked with a rhetorical note. Flicking her tail in a frisky manner while rubbing her hands together, her face was spreading into a broad grin while looking to the backyard door.

Almost certain she was just trying to make me worry but just in case, "There are more ways to capture us besides Pokéballs, honey." Animal Control came to mind to mentally add some humor.

My mate swished her tail tip in front of my nose, her grin becoming a simple smile as she cocked her head slightly. Sweetly, "I can still attack."

I felt bad Mike got hurt (slightly) by her tail, but also glad it restored some of her self-esteem. Although a poor substitute for our Pokémon abilities, our tail thorns were better than nothing. Hell, I'd used them in more than one battle. But on this world, humans had much better odds against us in direct physical assault, not to mention if weapons were involved.

With lunch cleanup done, I was just starting to think about new search terms for the zangoose hunt when the doorbell sounded.

"Huh," Sarah mumbled. Taking a few steps toward the living room, she paused. "Oh, you two stay in here and out of sight. Don't make any noise."

"Goes without saying," I returned. With a hand on Charna, I started pulling her back when something out the kitchen window caught my eye. Just a glimpse of something…a shadow moving almost under the sill…

"Someone out there," Charna whispered, gaze also fixed there with her head cocked. "Two."

Hiding…?

I got a sudden bad inkling as the front door opened, a male voice asking if my sister was Sarah Ackman. She no sooner answered before shouting a sharp "Hey!" Sets of heavy footsteps moved through the living room right as a head popped up in the kitchen window, focusing on us with another appearing at the back door!

I…I froze, like a deer in headlights for just a split second as I comprehended what was happening so quickly. With my hand still on Charna's shoulder, she felt just as rooted to the floor before I found my legs and yanked her toward the garage door. "Run run run!" as we bolted for and into the two-car space.

The door to the back yard burst open, two armed men in black armor charging into the garage to meet us. With the overhead door closed and two more men appearing from the kitchen behind us, we were trapped!

"Don't move!" yelled one as four short rifles trained on us with laser sites.

I tightly gripped Charna's arm, holding her back as she was hissing ominously, but otherwise my wits were shattered as a longer rifle was aimed at me from a fifth man. I started begging a "Don't shoot!" before the soft pop and a powerful sting in my leg, making me yelp. In pulling the dart out, I lost control of Charna.

Screaming obscenities, she leapt to land on the nearest man, tail pounding against his armored chest. I charged also in fearing for her life, only for two others to tackle me to the cold concrete. I immediately learned two large humans were enough to hold me down no matter how much I struggled and whipped my tail, and I could only shout and watch enraged as Charna was brought down herself. As if in slow motion, the man wielding the dart gun dispensed with it to simply stick her leg directly with a dart, before grabbing her tail to stop it from assaulting any of them.

She continued screaming bloody murder while I was panicking with rage and fear for her.

 _And where was my sister?! Were they hurting her too?!_

I tried wrestling an arm from one man's grip, finding it futile as my rage built to new levels. "LET US GO, GODDAMMIT!"

"What are you doing?!" I finally heard Sarah scream from inside the house. "Get out of here, assholes! Leave us alone!"

With my face held firmly to the concrete as I panted and let out snarls that felt to come from instinct, I saw a different, black-haired woman appear in the doorway from the kitchen. Calmly moving past a still snarling and hissing Charna, she approached to look down.

"This is the one that can talk ma'am," one of the two men pinning me informed.

She nodded, mumbling "unbelievable" while looking between Charna and I.

"God damn it, let us go and get out of here!" I demanded, not caring how my higher-pitched voice sounded.

Kneeling, the woman asked the men to raise me up slightly before slipping a warm hand underneath to my chest. "Very rapid heartbeat," with some amount of concern to her voice.

I thought I was hyperventilating as her hand stayed squarely over my comparatively small heart that was pounding in life-threatened panic. "I wonder why," I spat. "Who are you?!"

"Let go!" Charna snarled, still struggling but her movements all but fully restrained.

The woman sighed, but ended up smiling slightly. "You have to come with us."

Some of my wits returned as bit by bit, I started feeling calmer. Suddenly hoping that looking calm and rational might allow reasonable discussion, I went limp while fighting to get my breathing under control. "OK…who are you and go where?" I asked. "Charna, you have to calm down now," I instructed my mate sternly.

"They attack us!" But she did stop struggling, allowing the men holding her to let out long sighs.

"I know."

The woman stroked my back through my shirt, slowly moving it to my tufted shoulder, as if in awe. It was oddly calming.

"How long?" one of the men holding me asked.

"Probably a couple minutes yet, given their agitation," the woman returned.

I suspected what they were referring to as I noticed tingling and numbness in my pricked leg, growing upward fast. "Come _on_ ," I demanded, "who are you and where are you going to take us?"

Still stroking my shoulder and back, "Don't worry, somewhere safe. You won't be hurt."

"Let my brother go!" Sarah yelled, just appearing in the doorway over Charna before some unseen man pulled her back, albeit gently, and started saying something I couldn't quite make out. At the same time, my limbs had grown fully numb. "No…come on, let us go. Please…"

With her fingers now moving through the hair on the back of my neck, "Just relax…Alex."

They knew me?! Of course, if they had been watching us…

There were no further words from any of them as I continued my descent into calmness. Thoughts came rapid fire: Palkia…did he see what was going on…what kind of drug did they give us…how could they know it wouldn't kill us… I thought I was voicing that last alarming concern, but at some point I had stopped talking and thinking.


	6. Projects

**Chapter V: Projects**

Sounds.

Voices.

Sensation of movement.

Blackness.

A dim white ceiling came slowly into being. It was quiet, dark, and I immediately thought I was back a year when I woke up in a Pokécenter shortly after becoming a simisage.

This was no Pokécenter though.

With my reviving senses, the white-walled room began looking more like a cell with its steel-looking door as the sole escape. Along with the small bed I was laying on, there was also a sink, toilet, large wall-mounted mirror, and a small table with two chairs of all things. Perhaps not the worst of cells considering the dark red carpet, but a cell nonetheless. One designed for observation, if the large mirror was actually two-way and the two cameras at opposite ceiling corners were any indication.

And not especially surprising.

I could now confirm my suspicion that we had been under surveillance. They just moved a hell of a lot faster than I could of imagined. In other words, they had been ready.

So…just who the hell were they, how much did they know, and what were they going to do with Charna and I?!

And my sister; what was happening with her?!

And oh God, Mathew…was he taken too?!

My heart was racing and I fought to calm myself, as nothing in the cell looked about to give any answers.

If they hurt anyone…

…yeah, what the hell was I going to do?

With brain functioning again as grogginess faded, it occurred to me that given everything, these people could know where the zangoose was. If they'd read my account and that was the reason they had my house under watch, then logically they knew about zangooses. Perhaps they even caught wind of the "weird creature" that made it to this planet? Maybe…they even had it in their possession and were the ones behind its capture, if the comments on the websites were to be believed?!

My eyes widened as my heart quickened again.

If they _had_ captured it, then the first part of our mission was already completed!

OK, fine and good. However, the more important matter of the moment was what was to become of Charna and myself? Was dissection in our future?!

Except the woman said we were going someplace safe…we weren't going to be hurt.

Just how much stock could I put in that? How much of an assumption was it these people knew I used to be human on this planet?

But Charna wasn't…

I stared directly into the large mirror, imagining someone on the other side taking notes on a clipboard or even videoing. Fine for them, but until I got to talk to someone, no answers for me!

Fighting a wave of light-headedness on sitting up, I swung my feet to the floor before noticing a shaved patch on the inside of my left elbow with a small bandage.

Again I wasn't surprised, but didn't relish the implication of us being lab rats, something made more obvious by the fact my clothes were missing. I self-consciously stared up at one of the cameras as I stood. Sure, I was pretty used to going 'naked' for battles, but I felt more exposed and embarrassed no, figuring I had been examined quite thoroughly while knocked out.

"Wonderful," mumbling with a look at myself before taking the plastic cup from the table to get water from the sink. For however long I'd been out, I was starting to feel intense thirst, suggesting it'd been for some time.

 _Hell of a risk they took_ , reviving a train of thought unconsciousness had interrupted. Considering my different biology, I was surprised what was probably a regular sedation drug worked on me. Then again, I never really asked any of the Pokécenter nurses or doctors what was normally used on Pokémon, if it was the same stuff as for humans. Logically, if it _was_ the same stuff, it should work here too…unless human biology was different between the two Earths. Still didn't negate they took a hell of a risk. Given my previous conjecture, they surely knew they were dealing with creatures from another world and universe and therefore, using any drugs on us carried greater than normal risks.

Unless…

 _…unless they already knew it would work, because they had tried it on a certain test subject!_

For some unknown time, I was left alone to think some more, my thoughts becoming increasingly worried about Charna's and Sarah's fates as the seconds, minutes…hours(?) went by. My stomach at some point also started growling, given it'd been who-knew- how-long since I last ate.

I paced, using all five or so meters of the cell's length, drank more water, and eventually used the toilet while feeling supremely embarrassed. They had to be watching my every move. My skin even tingled in knowing that.

How the hell long were they going to wait before just interacting with me?!

And where the _hell_ was Palkia?! Surely he was aware what happened…

Impatient, bored and worried, I examined the large door, finding it indeed of steel and a knock proving it rather thick. No way out through there. Likewise, the mirrored window sounded at least as thick. Pulling up a chair to stand on, I pressed my face to it but couldn't see past the mirroring, as if there were a blind pulled across the other side or something.

Next stepping on the table to get as close as possible to the one camera at the ceiling, I looked into it while waving my arms. "Hey, how long are you guys going to make me wait?! I want to know what you did with my wife and sister, damnit!"

Just in case of a miracle, I tried channeling energy into my hands again for a Focus Blast. As before, I felt just the slightest of tickles with no green ball of energy even close to forming. Not that I expected it to do anything against steel, concrete or thick glass in any case. Spacial Rend would of had a good chance of blasting through to some extent, however that required far more energy, and I had none as it was.

I climbed down to slap my bare back against the cold door in exasperation, folding my arms against my chest. "Any _century_ now!"

A sharp click vibrated through the steel as some hidden speaker came to life.

"Move away from the door please," a calm female voice said.

I got up in a hurry and retreated to the bed, seconds before the door slid open smoothly on heavy rollers, revealing a youngish woman with medium-length black hair in a white lab coat. Two men in blue military-looking uniforms stood behind her, both well-armed.

"You'll be alright?" one asked as she started walking in.

"I think so," she returned with a confident tone before the man pressed some button to close the door again with an immediate heavy, solid click emanating.

We stared at each other for many seconds as I realized she was the same woman from our capture!

With a slight smile as she finally lowered her clipboard, "I'm sure you can guess why you're here in a secure facility," she started.

After a perturbed huff, "Can't be because I'm a green-haired alien monkey," I retorted while folding my arms and legs, not feeling particularly charitable.

Her smile broadened across her face anyway. "That has _something_ to do with it. I'm Lucie, by the way."

"I believe you already know _my_ name," injecting great displeasure into my tone, otherwise careful to not show hostility.

The woman sighed, giving a nod while still seemingly looking me over. "Sorry, but you do represent a rather…groundbreaking event."

"No doubt. But you already know who I _really_ am and everything that happened to me, unless I'm greatly mistaken." I waited for the ultimate confirmation of many assumptions as she seemed to consider her answer.

Finally moving the closest chair to sit, "Correct. I read the account you wrote. Sounds like you've guessed that much already. However, I still need to ask some questions just to verify a few things, then I can answer some of your questions and we can move on to other things."

Seemed reasonable enough, and I feared also necessary to keep Charna and I unhurt. For the next several minutes I answered questions about my life as a human such as birth place, work history, even a few things from my childhood I had nearly forgotten about. Not that a mind-reading alien couldn't have learned all that from me and then claim to be me, but it otherwise seemed like stuff only I should know save for only the most determined.

Finally, Lucie nodded and seemed to breathe easier as she set the clipboard aside and crossed her legs. "Good. Very good. Well, it's definitely nice to meet you, Alex. I sincerely apologize for the way you were brought here, but please understand you are an alien now and we needed to take action. As I said, I'm Lucie, and I'm an animal behavior biologist, and you are in a very secure, top-secret facility."

" _Where_ , exactly?" I demanded, not allowing her friendly demeanor to disarm me.

"Um, it's classified."  
"Fine. Then where is my wife? You know, the other green alien monkey who was with me?"

She found that funny for some reason but stoically stifled most of her laugh. "She's in another room, unharmed…but not quite as calm as you. I'll take you to her soon."

I pierced her with a gaze to make clear that they had better. Not that I had much leverage to force it.

"Since the two of you _are_ aliens," she continued, "understand that we couldn't leave you where you were. Risking your presence become public knowledge would have been very dangerous. We also really need to…"

"I get all that," I interrupted as I waved my hand, trying to save time for something more important. "Obviously you had been waiting for me to return since my house must have been under surveillance, considering how you guys even knew I was there. And also let me conjecture, you connected the dots between my disappearance and the appearance of that zangoose, which I'm also guessing you must at least know about." I was taking a chance with that, but I needed information.

Again, the woman seemed to consider how she was going to answer for a moment. Nodding, "Good deductive reasoning. You've maintained human-level intelligence alright, although your braincase capacity has decreased a little. What we found really interesting…"

The observations irked me as she started rattling on. "So we're merely lab rats, then."

She quickly stopped, brushing a few strands of hair back. "Oh, ah, sorry. Maybe I'm jumping into this a little too quickly. I'm just so excited to have you here. Um, how about I tell you little more about myself?"

Pointing to my left elbow and the small bandage, "Why stop now? Seems you've already started the exam." Feeling violated all over again, I instinctively brought up my knees and wrapped my tail around. "Look, OK, I was brought to a parallel world, had my body changed and lived there for the last year, but otherwise I'm still human, so what the hell is the problem treating and respecting me as such? Could of at least asked permission." I said that from anger and fear, not realizing how funny it sounded in this situation until after. I ended up staring at her as an uncomfortable silence fell on us, the woman not moving at all. A lot more meekly, "Can I have my clothes back?"

Lucie slowly uncrossed her legs and sat back. "You do have the body of an alien, and a cute one too, so of course we're going to do a basic exam in case you were uncooperative when you woke up. But I insisted we wait on the more…other stuff until we did have your permission."

Even that level of curtesy surprised me as I raised my tail tip. "Do I really have a choice?"

She opened her mouth a half second before responding. "I'd rather not have to knock you out every time I need to do a test, most of which require you to be awake anyway. But I hoped since you used to be a human from this planet, I could reason with you and you would want to cooperate."

I bit my tongue on commenting about the manner in which Charna and I were taken precluding a cooperative inclination, instead arriving at a possible deal. Cocking my head, "How about we help each other then?" Watching the woman cock her own head slightly, "I'll cooperate if _you,_ first, keep Charna and I together and don't harm either of us; _two_ , let us go within a reasonable amount of time, and _three_ , help me find the zangoose that came here a few months ago and let me take him back to the other Earth with me. That creature doesn't belong in this universe and it must be returned." To my utter surprise, the woman started answering immediately as if having anticipated this!

"I can agree to the first. I don't have the authority for the rest, but I can promise if you and _Charna_ fully cooperate with our studies and tests for a period of time, we can discuss the last two items." Before I could object, "That's the best I can do."

Underwhelmed that I was being given close to nothing, "Just _discuss?_ "

Holding up a hand, "I _can_ guarantee you'll have the ear of someone who can make those last two things happen. He's a rather reasonable person, if you give him a chance."

I got a sense she was directing that toward someone other than me. All the same, her warm smile was disarming despite my best efforts and I decided her offer was the best I was going to get. After a long, pointed sigh, " _Fine._ Remember you're agreeing to not dissect me or my wife. I'm rather fond of the Land of the Living." I unfortunately had to admit if I was in their place, I'd be chomping at the bit to study me too, so it was hard to hold that much against her. Not to mention the associated security procedures. If all this led me to the zangoose I hoped they had somewhere, so much the better.

Giving the laugh she probably had been suppressing for some time, "I think you just wrangled another guarantee out of me. OK, let's get you to your…er, wife, and then some food. I'm sure you're hungry." Leaning forward, she carefully took my hand in her larger one and gently pulled me to standing.

Thoughtful, she was. Still… "And my clothes?" I asked, becoming self-conscious once again as I stood fully naked before her, save for all my lower-extremity hair.

Looking down on me as she stood, "You're embarrassed?"

Not unlike the questions I received on the Poke Earth about why I wore clothes. "Why wouldn't I be? Wouldn't _you?_ "

"Your reproductive organs are fully internal for one thing. In fact it took us a little while to confirm you were male."

I immediately was glaring up at her with free hand to hip and tail whipping around, "Just how much else have you already examined on me already?!"

Giving my shoulder a pat, " _Sorry,_ but we needed to figure out how to tell males and females apart. You two look so similar; we thought at first you were actually female." She gave a wry smile in turning for the door with me in tow.

* * *

"The homework is paying off."

In the observation room, Tom Tucker nodded at General Langton's comment, both their focuses on the monitors showing Alex and Lucie leaving the cell to join the other simisage. His sister's first meeting went as well as they hoped; the time they spent briefing her on what likely questions to expect paid off.

The meetup between the two monkeys involved some hugging, some calming, and an explanation from Alex on what was happening. Then they were off to the empty breakroom for some quick food, before finally arriving at the main lab, having been on various cameras the entire time. Lucie had several tests she wanted to do initially, and it was apparent the two Pokémon animals were going to cooperate as promised. Including when hair was shaved off their arms and legs to facilitate placement of sensors.

After a satisfied-sounding grunt, the General patted him on the shoulder. "I think you can relax a little, Tom. This is going much easier than it did with that zangoose."

Perhaps it was his cautious nature, but he was thinking of a multitude of things that could go wrong yet, especially with his sister in the same room despite the also present technician and armed guards stationed outside. Like perhaps the two monkeys were merely faking cooperation, or the Palkia creature showing up to wreak havoc. "It helps we can talk intelligently with that one already."

"And that he used to be a human from this planet," Langton added. "Now since they seem to be settling down quite well, we can have that conversation Lucie promised them sooner rather than later."

"I was thinking in a few days," Tom advised. He wanted more time for them to settle and prove themselves, and for Lucie to continue soothing everything over from their capture. His sister had a knack for that…as well as having experience with another "Pokémon" animal.

"I was thinking later today," the General countered. "Doesn't seem a lot of point in making Alex wait any longer. He _is_ from this planet and this country; that alone affords him some return cooperation."

Tom wanted to object, but he'd grown to trust the General's judgment regardless of his greater rank. "I'll set it up for this evening then. Probably after I reunite him with his sister and her husband, and that human child they brought with them; they should be just arriving."

Langton smiled, nodding slightly as he turned back to the one monitor. "I'm actually looking forward to this; Alex can likely tell us more in five minutes than we've learned from that zangoose in the last ten months. His written account left out so many things. And since he's looking for that creature, you're authorized to tell him we have it, per your discretion."

Tom faced the senior Air Force General with a bit of surprise. "Wouldn't that put our possession of it at risk?! He already said he wants to take it back to the other Earth. And we still haven't seen any trace of that Palkia creature, the one that actually does the teleporting supposedly. Who's to say it hadn't followed Alex here, and could just take all of them as soon as we admit we have it?" A longer than expected pause before the man answered caught his attention.

Finally, "The trust we'll build will make it worth it. Remember the one question we need answered." In a lower, more serious tone, "You're also authorized to use any means to ensure it _gets_ answered."

At least all indications were Alex was being completely truthful with them so far. He hoped it would remain that way and no other measures would be needed to continue to get the truth. Not that he was certain what those measures would be for alien animals, other than threats to Alex's family which he was loath to employ for numerous reasons.

However, everything Alex had so far said had also been verifiable. The next series of planned (and likely unplanned) questions would not be. If he did start to lie, he had doubts they would be able to tell. Granted, his human qualities could help there, but there were species differences now, meaning any of the normal "tell-tale" signs may not be applicable. In that light, he had to agree with the General's logic in building trust, even if by revealing they had the very thing they were seeking to take from them. "Understood," Tom returned, slightly reluctantly.

"Good. Now unfortunately, I need to make some phone calls and attend a just-called meeting that will likely run long, so I won't be able to attend whenever yours is with them; seems something is brewing involving these guys from the upper levels."

"Yes sir." Tom watched the large, gray-haired man leave before focusing back on the monitors.

 _Something brewing?_

From his substantial time serving under the man, he knew that to be a forewarning about something he wasn't authorized to reveal yet, but would be rather important, and the man's tone suggested uncertainty as to his support.

A reason to worry?

He mentally chewed on that for a moment before shelving it as something he wasn't going to figure out for now. Instead, he focused back on the upcoming task. With his list of questions already prepared, it really came down to exactly when to meet the two monkeys. For the moment though, it appeared as if they and his sister were actually having a bit of fun, with the female simisage trying to play with some of the equipment and causing mild laughter all around.

A lot like watching a child play and before he knew it, the scene was making him smile.

One of these days, he really needed to get serious about starting a family, as one thought unintentionally turned to another.

* * *

There were fewer needles involved than I had feared and after some hours and shaved hair later, we were out of the lab. Lucie was taking a call while we waited outside, once again guarded by a quartet of armed men.

At least I had my clothes back, though I had remained 'naked' for the tests, since clothes would've gotten in the way anyway. I only wished Charna was wearing some; it made me somewhat embarrassed as the guards kept looking between us…

"They not trust us much," Charna observed as she looked up to one. "What this?" The man bristled, issuing a warning as she tried to touch the holstered gun attached to his belt.

I quickly issued an apology as she started pointing at something else that was inadvisable to touch.

"You guys are quite cute," another of the men said, interrupting whatever the other older man of higher rank was about to say.

I moved to stand closer to my mate to keep her out of trouble, considering how many things she got into in the lab. "Heh, thanks; people keep telling us that," I returned. Not that I didn't think it was true myself, honestly.

"How come only one of you talks?" one of the others asked. "Your friend only makes monkey sounds."

"I heard a rumor one of you used to be human," the forth finally chimed in.

I was about to answer when Lucie exited the lab, now minus her white lab coat. Wagging a finger at him, "Come on, Brian, you know you aren't supposed to be asking questions," she mildly chastised.

"I know mam, we got the briefing, but these are _aliens_ here."

" _And_ we had the riot act read to us," the first guard reminded with a glare to the others. "So no more questions, guys."

Lucie only returned a smile as she bent down to me, "Your sister, Mike and Mathew are here, if you want to go see them."

"Mathew here?!" Charna exclaimed, her face instantly lighting up.

My mouth might had fell open for a second. "Hell yes, I want to see them!" answering what should had been rhetorical. I was also suddenly fearful for why they were there. Mathew I could see as he was also technically an alien, but as for Sarah and Mike…

"OK, this way," as Lucie waved us forward down the hall, security detachment included.

It was both flattering and irritating they thought they needed four guys to (presumably) prevent us from escaping, though I had already given my word we wouldn't. In any case, I didn't care as I just wanted to see my sister and Mathew and make sure they were alright. On arriving in a large room which seemed to serve as a windowless lounge with multiple couches and cushioned chairs, both wishes were fulfilled.

"Alex!" Sarah rushed forward as I entered, ending in a tight hug as she kneeled down.

"I'm alright," immediately answering the anticipated question.

"So are we." Then a half-moment later in an less-than-friendly tone, "Oh, _she's_ here."

I followed my sister's gaze to Lucie, occupying the space just inside the door with the guards remaining outside.

"What about her?" I asked neutrally, just for clarification.

"She had you guys knocked out!" Sarah said loudly in near protest, pointing to the woman. "There wasn't any need for that! And then she had you taken away! Didn't even say her name. _Then_ , I was forced to have a little _discussion_ with some Air Force intelligence officers about keeping everything secret while we waited for Mike and Mathew to get back. _Finally_ , we were all flown here at night, wherever the hell 'here' is…and not that the plane had any windows. Then we had another nice _little_ meeting with some officers here who again reminded us about how all top secret this is. They finally led us in here just a few minutes ago…"

I was patting her arm as she let everything pour out, not blaming her one bit. When it seemed she near the end though, "Sarah, it's alright. Really. They haven't hurt us, or you, actually."

" _It's not alright!"_ she just about screamed. _"_ These guys scared the hell out of us! They threatened to put us in a military prison if we ever said anything about you to anyone!"

Putting my small hands to the sides of her face, I forced her focus on me. "Sarah, Charna and I are _aliens_. You know the implications of that. These people aren't doing anything different than what we were trying to do ourselves, namely, stay hidden."

"Well… _yeah_ …but…"

My reasonability did have limits though. "However, it would had been nice if they had bothered to at least talk to us first _before_ knocking us out cold," as I swiveled my head around to give Lucie a mild glare.

"Right, and I still don't appreciate having our house being watched ever since we moved in," Mike added, having been silent till now. "Mathew has been scared the whole time, too."

I noticed the kid had also been silent in hiding behind Mike. I thought about saying something to help ease his fear, like everything was going to be fine, but I didn't want to tell him something and have it turn out to be the opposite. He did respond to my stare though, working around Mike and Sarah to embrace me from the side.

He was shaking.

"This world is scary," he whispered.

Tightening my embrace, "Believe me, this isn't normal," I whispered back. "It's just that we're from a different world and they have very little experience with that, so they're just being very careful. I think we'll be fine, though." Alright, I had to say something to calm him down; part of my job in looking after him, wasn't it? Thankfully it seemed to work as I kept rubbing his back with his shaking subsiding, Sarah and even Charna carefully lending a hand to stroke his head.

Sarah's quick motion to stand though told of Lucie approaching.

In a more business-like voice, "OK, first let me apologize for the manner you were all brought here," she started. "It wasn't to be mean or anything; we weighed various options but it was decided not to take any chances. It's what you've already been told: if news of these two…and Mathew, got out, this world couldn't handle that right now."

"That I can understand," Mike said, wrapping an arm around his wife. "But come on, couldn't you have contacted us a lot sooner to maybe work with you or something?! I mean, how much have you guys pried into our lives?"

The woman sighed, briefly moving her eyes to a camera near the ceiling. Then giving Charna and I a look, "Please understand, I'm a scientist; I don't have a lot of say into the security side of things. I, personally, hadn't seen anything until they showed up a couple days ago. I'm sure someone in security can give you an answer."

"Well, you looked like you were working together rather well when you all invaded our house," Mike countered, folding his arms. Nodding to Sarah, "You forced us to leave there just before her parents were supposed to arrive, you know! They have to be wondering what the hell is going on!"

The man was doing a good job of frowning and looking miffed. So was my sister to a lesser extent. Against me still, I felt Mathew recoiling at the growing confrontation, and put myself more between him and everyone else while slowly backing us away. I really, really wished he was seeing a better side of my origin planet.

"OK, _Mike_ , I was only there to make sure Alex and Charna were sedated safely and no harm came to them," Lucie returned, maintaining her even tone despite her face becoming taut. "Toward that goal, everyone had to follow my orders, but nothing else. And I think someone stayed behind to meet your parents, but again, someone higher in rank can probably..."

"Just who is in charge here then?" Mike demanded.

" _I_ am."

A new male voice at the door got our attention.

"Colonel Tom Tucker," the average-height, thirties-some and sandy haired man greeted as he walked in, immediately offering his hand to Mike even as his gaze drifted to Charna and I. "Sorry for the wait. I'll be able to answer your questions."

After letting out a long sigh, "I was wondering when you were going to show up," Lucie quipped in a near-whisper, looking much relieved.

Mike shook the man's hand before the Colonel did the same with Sarah. I then was surprised he wanted to shake my hand as well right before Charna's. He even showed patience and a smile in ending with Mathew, making the kid seem instantly more at ease.

Finally straightening up, "First though, I don't think any of you have had much of a real meal yet, so how about we talk over some dinner? The kitchen is already setting a table for us in a private room."

"Yes, I'm hungry!' Mathew announced, hands quickly to his stomach.

Our moods were just slightly lighter as we left the room, and I noted the guards seem to of gone elsewhere. That cheered me up more than I would of thought.

* * *

I was as grilled as our chicken dinner. Tom and Lucie seemingly asked every conceivable question about the Pokémon Earth, covering technologies, customs, governments, animal life, and Pokémon biology and abilities. At the same time, Charna and Mathew added comments about the foods we were having, most being similar to fare on the other planet, but pointing out and relishing the few differences of sight, taste and aroma. Naturally our two 'hosts' wanted to know every word Charna said, leveraging them to ask questions about Pokémon communication.

Again, it was hard to blame them; I'd likely do the same in their place. Their questioning also made me realize how much I had left out of the story I wrote for my family.

At least my sister and Mike also found the topics interesting with Mathew helping to fill gaps in my basic knowledge. The only truly annoying part of the whole ordeal was hardly being able to ask my own questions, even after a couple hours and a full meal and two desserts later, by which time I was completely stuffed and Charna's stomach looked distended. I finally felt compelled to point that out as my impatience rose.

Tom grimaced, giving a nod. "You're right; thanks for being patient enough to answer everything," as he leaned back some, finding a small crumb to brush off his dark blue uniform.

"I feel like I've had a whole university education in just one dinner," Lucie added with a satisfied-looking smile. "Sorry, but my brother can be a little too much business sometimes."

"You two are siblings?!" Sarah asked, pointing at each of them.

I shared my sister's surprise, as neither had mentioned that little fact and Lucie never gave her last name.

The behaviorist's expression became as one suddenly remembering something. "Oh, sorry, I guess we should have mentioned that."

"We don't usually point it out," Tom laughed. "But yes, we're brother and sister. And you can blame me for pulling her into the Air Force. She certainly does."

"Damn right," his sister confirmed, reaching to give his shoulder a mild push. "It was either join or not work on this project any longer."

"This 'project'…being us, right?" I asked, indicating Charna and I.

"Well, yes," Tom returned, earning an odd look from his sister for some reason.

"So you _just_ joined then?" Mike asked, finishing off his third cup of coffee.

Turning away from her brother after some hesitation, "No, it was about ten months ago," Lucie answered, again looking to him afterward with a barely perceptible shrug.

I immediately saw the disconnect. "Ten months ago? Then…what was the project at _that_ time? Because we weren't around." I hoped it was what I suspected.

The Colonel cleared his throat and seemed to give a nod to Lucie before facing me again. "You came here for a purpose, correct? You're trying to find another Pokémon called a zangoose?"

I wiped my mouth and smiled slightly while bringing my tail around to hang my well-used napkin on. "That's rhetorical, right?" On seeing he was actually waiting, "I already told Lucie that we are. We have to bring him back with us." I decided not to ask if he had watched our conversation in my cell. Even so, there was a sudden uncomfortable silence as the man seemed to be considering and Lucie seemed to be expecting something.

Setting her fork down with a little more noise than necessary, Sarah cleared her throat while giving the siblings a hard stare. "Alright, I'll ask it point-blank then: Do you know where that creature is?"

Suddenly appearing decisive, "Yes, I do," Tom returned. "He's here, actually."

My heart jumped on the confirmation and I struggled to maintain my composure. _Finally!_

"Would you like to see him?" the man furthered.

With all eyes on me, I felt Charna's hand gripping my forearm…from either fear or rage. At least our next action was crystal clear for once. "Yes."

Shortly, Charna and I were following the Colonel down some halls, with my sister, Mike, and Mathew being asked to stay in the dining room. Along the way, I noted a number of rooms containing what I thought was medical equipment, with some looking fairly secure as if for containing infectious diseases. Some fully gowned workers were busy in one, but noted our passage with great interest. What their resumes would say if they were ever allowed to divulge the truth, I mused briefly.

A heavy, secure door opened on another short hallway with only two other doors: one twenty feet at the opposite end, and the second at the middle, a large plate-glass window containing a hatch next to it.

Another cell, I surmised.

Except this one appeared beefier than the ones Charna and I had been in. And much larger, with nicer carpeting and more furnishings evident as we approached the window, including a television. The main point of focus however, was the comfortable-looking bed where a mostly white-haired creature was lounging with a magazine.

A white-haired creature with a familiar scar across its chest.

"It _him_ ," Charna breathed next to me, seemingly otherwise losing her voice.

I grimaced and nodded acknowledgement as the mostly white-haired creature looked up lazily, then jerking on seeing Charna and I.

"Is this is that one zangoose you mentioned in your written account, the one you had to defeat to enter the crater?" Tom asked, standing behind me.

"Yeah, that's him," I said, maintaining a neutral tone despite my own animosity toward the animal. Although I had been the target, Charna took his attack inside Heilstop Mountain ten months before, and came damned close to dying as a result. I didn't bring that up, although Tom and Lucie had to know it.

"We captured him ten months ago," Tom revealed. "Not far from your house. Fortunately we learned of it shortly after it arrived."

The zangoose slowly rose from the bed, taking its time in putting feet to floor, and finally plodding to the window on its short legs. It seemed to look both Charna and I up and down before putting claw to window in pointing at me. Through the speaker system, "You…are _that_ simisage."

Folding my arms, I refused to confirm anything while paying close attention to my wife's increasingly hostile glare.

A smile spread across its small, chubby face, making it appear almost comical. "You came back to your world then. Kyurem bring you?"

I swore a glimmer of hope was in its tone along with no small amount of satisfaction. Was it thinking our appearance to be the start of a postponed invasion, the one it helped a then-mentally unstable Kyurem work toward?! I answered if only to crush such hope, "No, _Palkia_ did." Maybe it could figure out why the legendary brought us, but I allowed my short answer be shock enough for the moment.

The creature frowned, but only briefly. " _How…is…Palkia?_ "

Charna gasped next to me as its change in language registered its own shock in me. _The zangoose had just spoken in English!_

Suddenly flustered, I twitched my tail while struggling for a timely response. "Palkia…is just fine." Then to regain some initiative, "He and Kyurem are separate beings again and went their own ways. No other Pokémon are coming here. Hm, sorry to disappoint." The metaphorical knife I stuck in it had needed twisting…

The pudgy Pokémon finally seemed to deflate. After a huff but still in English, "Just come…say hello?!" almost angrily. Facing Charna through the thick glass and reverting to Poke language, "How's your throat?"

With suddenly bared teeth, she launched shoulder-first into the glass, making everyone jump…except the zangoose. The damned creature merely returned a pointed tooth grin as I struggled restraining Charna with Tom. "Easy! He's just trying to get a reaction from you!"

"I RIP HIM APART!" she screamed.

"Maybe we should leave!" Lucie suggested, already on her way to the exit.

Moments later, "That went well," I quipped sarcastically after the steel door closed on the hallway behind us. Jabbing a thumb back with one arm still wrapped around my fuming wife, "By the way, when'd he learn English?!" It wasn't so much the fact I wasn't the only Pokémon now who could, but it was my understanding Pokémon couldn't learn to speak a human language except under the most extraordinary of circumstances. Was coming to my origin Earth one of them?!

"A _lot_ of time and patience," Lucie answered, emphasizing each word as Tom started ushering us somewhere else. "However, that zangoose originally took the initiative on his own. After some weeks, he started speaking a few words."

I watched Charna's reaction, wondering if she could learn English too, but she still appeared steamed with eyes narrowed and tail swishing, her mind obviously elsewhere. I gave her a reassuring back rub. "Well, um, amazing."

"We weren't about to discourage it, so we've been helping him," the woman continued, sounding unsure. "But he appears to have a language limit of about a five-year-old, um, a _human_ five-year-old, and hasn't made much progress in months. So one thing I was going to ask is if you could help him learn more. After all, you're both these creatures called Pokémon."

"I also used to be human," I pointed out again, since I still wasn't sure if I could truly call myself one-hundred Pokémon. Besides that, why the hell would I help that… _animal_ , anyway?!

"That would make you perfect for the job, wouldn't it?"

"There's also the fact that neither Charna nor I are feeling particularly charitable toward him," I added bluntly.

Charna hissed with an affirmative.

"Because he tried to kill her?" Lucie returned, sounding disappointed.

"Lucie, let's have this discussion another time," Tom suggested as we entered some dark office. "It's getting late and there is one important matter we need to touch on yet."

"Ah, oh...right," his sister answered as the lights came on.

With that, Tom sat with her on one side of a small, modern-looking desk, while Charna and I plopped onto a couple full-sized, cushioned chairs in front. As Charna grabbed what looked like an old-fashioned nail puzzle off the desk, he got immediately to the point: "You want to take the zangoose back to the alternate Earth."

"Correct," I returned. Reiterating the reasoning for the untold time, "Pokémon don't belong on this world. You're both well aware of that, and that having aliens on this planet will be highly disruptive. To protect this planet, I have to bring that Pokémon back with us. That's why we're here."

The Air Force Colonel didn't reply immediately, instead watching Charna play with the two nails linked together while seemingly deciding on how best to say something. Lucie almost seemed to know what the answer was going to be, appearing apprehensive as she wrought her hands around a pen she likewise stole off the desk.

I went on to further the case: "Pokémon may not have their abilities in this universe, but they can still be physically dangerous as well. You already know that zangoose is intelligent, much smarter than its five-year-old English language skills suggest; he can do enormous damage if given a chance." If they'd been studying it for ten months, they had to at least suspect its true potential, even if they didn't believe everything I wrote. Hell, its claws alone could kill. As Charna nearly found out.

"He dangerous. He must come with us," Charna said, most her focus on the nails. "And be punished by Palkia."

"I guess we should feel fortunate it can't use any of those…Pokémon powers then," Tom said in a manner of already knowing.

I leaned forward, facing up to the Colonel who was close to my own age. "Very _much_ so. And even without their abilities, you already know this world would be in deep trouble if a bunch of them came here. That's why I fought so hard to stop them. If I had seen this zangoose running for the portal ten months ago, I would have tried stopping him also."

" _Also_ fortunate that invasion never happened," Tom returned in quite a serious tone. "As you say, even without your powers they would still be difficult to handle, with their intelligence and all."

It was something the man seemed asked a lot about over dinner, as if he was well and truly still worried about it, though he had done a good job in not letting it sound as such. "Look, Palkia is quite adamant about keeping things in their respective universes though, which is exactly why, _again_ , we're here to bring that zangoose back." Obviously I was an exception to that rule along with Palkia, as I really belonged to both universes.

"I'll need to talk this over with my superiors," the Colonel said after another silent moment, save for the clinking of the two steel nails in Charna's fingers. "However, having this zangoose here has given us an incredible science opportunity, and we're reluctant to give it up."

"I certainly would miss him," Lucie added, although with a bit of hesitation.

"Does that include us now, too?" I asked pointedly, folding arms across my chest as a show of some displeasure.

The man cocked his head slightly. "I _would_ like you to stay for a little while, give my sister and her team time to complete most of their study."

Sensing an opportunity to perhaps barter, "And if I do offer to stick around for a while, in exchange for releasing the zangoose to go back with us?"

I watched the man smile just slightly, even seemingly relaxing a bit. "I'll still need to check with my superiors."

"Well, that's something," I said as Charna took one nail and used it to shake the other. With a small amount of annoyance that I tried to hide, "You're supposed to separate them, Charna."

"Oh," she returned. Before anyone could get back to the subject at hand, she deftly moved her fingers to twist the nails around, freeing them from each other in less than three seconds. Smiling as she held one nail in each small hand, "This?"

Tom and Lucie both at her, mouths slightly open.

"He he," Charna continued to smile, setting the two halves of the puzzle on the desk in front of them, "Easy."

"She's…good at solving puzzles," I explained as they still seemed taken aback, but was surprised myself.

"Intelligent indeed," Lucie muttered.

* * *

I was yawning along with Charna as Lucie led us down another hall to some nightly accommodations a short time later.

"I told you he was a reasonable person," the woman reminded.

"Oh, _that_ was the reasonable man you were talking about." I stated, having forgotten that little promise from back in my cell.

"Uh huh."

"He's nice human," Charna said. "But tries act tough."

An honest observation I agreed with as I translated, getting a laugh in return.

"Well, he is in _military_ research and intelligence! Sometimes I swear that's a contradiction."

I made a point of returning a stare. "And so are you, aren't you?"

"OK, fair point, but I was essentially drafted. For Tom, it was the other way around. Although I'll admit, he always had an strong interest in science. Too bad he choose the military method of entry. But he sure did find a cheap way to get to play around with really advanced stuff."

"Just how much more do you need to study that zangoose?" changing the subject slightly to get a better idea of when we could be leaving.

"Nothing much, medically," Lucie admitted. "Just long-term behavior and intelligence studies that are on-going."

"So…you can let him go at any time really without losing much?"

She slowed before a doorway, hesitating. "Obviously we can always come up with more stuff, and there's still a lot of things we don't understand. And…I'm kind of used to having him around, but…" After pausing as she bit her lip, "Perhaps with help from the two of you, we can fill in some remaining gaps, while also learning more about your…um, species type, the simisage. Cute name, by the way: simian sage."

"What can I say, we're grass-type monkeys." I suppressed a grin as Charna gave the scientist a pat and got one in return. "Alright, then let's speed up your research so we can get out of here. I hate being in a cage."

"So do I," Lucie returned. "At least I like the company; you two are better than that zangoose. And…" She hesitated before finally kneeling before us. "Nope…I can't resist," as she wrapped her arms around us. "You two are just so adorable!"

I endured the hug and some back-rubbing with Charna, though she ended up giggling. Can't say I didn't enjoy it too.

"You know, if simisages existed on this planet, I think you'd be very popular pets…uh, or companions I mean."

"Along with being the smartest such as well," I reminded, not really taking offense as the hugging and cuddling ended. "Chimps and dolphins don't have anything on the average Pokémon in that department."

"Got that right," Lucie said, standing up to look down with a considering expression on her still youthful face. "Actually, maybe it would do us humans some good to have some intelligent company; help keep our more nasty tendencies in check. I mean a species that we could have evolved with alongside, of course. Not a sudden influx of aliens."

"There's still plenty of nasty stuff on the other Earth," I reminded, as I had touched on that over dinner, as well as in the story I left. Yet, I had to kind of agree with her sentiment.

Lucie's expression suggested a different take, however. "Still better than here," she half-mumbled.

Sarah, Mike and Mathew were waiting for us in a room suggesting long-term stays for "guests" had been planned, with multiple large bunks, tables, refrigerator, counter, sink, microwave, couch and television setup in a permanent fashion. Even a separate bathroom! Still no windows but no guards either, at least not any visible. It felt somewhat satisfying to have earned enough trust over the course of a day to not be thrown back into a cell (per se) and be kept with everyone else.

Lucie briefly explained the rules and left, leaving me to go over what happened since dinner as Charna and I joined them on the large couch, me squeezing between my sister and Mathew while Charna wedged herself in the other side of Mike. It made for a crowded, but not uncomfortable arrangement.

Mike was shaking his head after I finished. "God, what a crazy last couple days. Aliens and being interned at some secret base and all."

"Maybe _you_ alien to _me_ ," Charna quipped with a yawn.

I relayed that. In response, Mike shot an arm behind her, pulling her tight against him as she let out a slight squeal. "Well, you're a _cute_ little alien monkey to me!"

Charna squirmed, but otherwise let the guy have his way as she enjoyed some stroking of her head, carefully bringing her tail around to lay it over her legs.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable over there, mister," Sarah warned, given her husband a poke in the arm with a jealous look. "But damn, I agree these guys are cuddly, like big teddy bears. And since one is my big brother…"

As she leaned against me in a threatening-to-cuddle fashion, I was pushed into Mathew. Which reminded I wasn't paying as much attention to the kid as I probably should. Putting my own arm around him, I sensed he wasn't feeling entirely comfortable. Which wasn't a surprise. "How are you holding up, kiddo?"

"It's…mm… _weird_ ," his voice a little shaky. "I liked the mall yesterday, it was a lot like Castelia and other cities, but no Pokémon stuff to buy or Pokémon around. It was just weird."

I raised my bushy white eyebrows. "Isn't that what you wanted?" In the short time the kid spent with us, he mentioned many times not wanting Pokémon around him! Myself excluded, of course.

"Yeah, but…it's _weird._ "

 _Be careful what you wish for?_ "Do you feel safer? There aren't any Pokémon to attack you now."

"Well I…I mean…there are other scary things here."

"No matter where you go, there's going to be things that can hurt you," Sarah explained, leaning around my hair pompadour to better face the kid. "Even though we don't have Pokémon here, other humans are a big danger as not everyone is nice."

"I know! It's like that back home too. But there there's always Pokémon around who might attack too."

"Many of those Pokémon will also help," I defended, perhaps for myself as much as any Pokémon. "But here's something I've observed from my year on your Earth: humans there also seem to be a little nicer than humans here. I'll hypothesize the presence of Pokémon has something to do with that. For whatever reason, they overall cause people to treat each other a little better."

"So is that the _only_ difference between this Earth and that other Earth that could cause that?" my sister asked.

"Well…there's a myriad of other differences," I was forced to admit. "But I'm going to stick to my hypothesis that Pokémon have at least something to do with it."

"So there's little to no crime on that other Earth?!" Mike asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"I didn't say _that!_ Just less of the major and more violent stuff, or so it appears to me. I should point out a small percentage of crime is actually committed by Pokémon, not humans though."

Sarah sat back up. "Seriously, those guys are that intelligent?! They actually know enough they're committing a crime?"

"Yes, they just bad Pokémon," Charna answered, despite not being understood.

"Yes they do," I returned. "But it's just a _very_ tiny fraction. And usually by Pokémon who had bad influences from humans…and maybe other bad Pokémon."

"That's true of people too," Mike pointed out. "You know, bad upbringings and all that."

I nodded to the point before remembering the entire discussion started because I wanted to help Mathew feel better. Facing the kid again, "Don't worry, Mathew. Right now, you're in probably the safest place on this entire planet. Heck, we have the entire Air Force guarding us; doesn't get any safer than that."

The boy laughed, which made me feel a whole lot better. Just to further the more light-hearted mood, I reached around to start tickling his sides, causing a great deal of squirming and renewed laughter. What I hadn't anticipated was the return of the favor as he spared a hand to go after my all-too-ticklish sides, triggering an all-out tickling war, stopping only after shouts from both sides of the couch begging me to be careful with my failing tail.

Mathew sagged against me as we calmed down and from the depths of my mind, I felt pangs of regret that he wasn't my kid…that Charna and I didn't have a child of our own yet.

At least for the rest of the evening, we were all together like one family, I was reunited with my sister if not my parents, and I accepted that as enough against tomorrow's uncertainly.

 _Palkia…where are you? Are you watching? Are you aware?_

I wished I could tell him that if the Colonel kept his side of the pending bargain, we could leave with the zangoose at some point.

Then Charna and I could get on with trying for an egg again. Not that it wasn't fun…but it would be more so if I knew we had a chance.


	7. Planned

**Chapter VI: Planned**

Tom sat up before eventually dragging himself out of bed. Although he strongly preferred his own bed, circumstances required he remain on base and immediately available with three new aliens now there. The same was true for General Langton, who he almost ran into upon exiting the officers' quarters.

"Sir," Tom saluted, somewhat informally given no one else in sight.

The man returned it equally informally but with some haste. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No sir, just got up a few minutes ago."

"Grab something and be in my office in fifteen minutes." As quick as that, the large man was already moving down the hall again.

He had an inkling of it having to do the 'heads-up' the General gave the day before, and tried guessing again in earnest what it could be, while getting heavily creamed coffee and a fresh-made sausage-egg sandwich from the cafeteria. He also wondered how his sister was doing; he'd intended to check on her, as no doubt she had risen early and was already busy. More medical and some psychological tests on the two simisages where scheduled, as well as getting at least a blood sample from the human boy. Although human, Mathew was also alien he had to remind himself. As such, there was a high level of interest from other researchers as to any physiological differences a human from a different planet (and universe) had.

Something else he needed to manage that morning.

At least Lucie was actually handling the boy himself. He never was all that comfortable around children, perhaps (another) reason why he hadn't seriously pursued finding a woman yet.

 _All excuses, you know._

Perhaps the real truth was…he was scared. Scared of perhaps giving up what he had for a roll of the dice. Of getting burned. Of having to be a father.

It was funny in a way. Being responsible for four aliens and keeping the entire shebang secret was something he could handle and even kind of enjoyed. Having responsibility as a husband and father…

A glance to a clock showed the fifteen minutes nearly up almost before he knew it, and he hastened to the General's office posthaste. There, it was a breath-taking thirty minutes for the greying but still quite adept man to lay out what'd been discussed between a multitude of high-level brass and scientists, complete with a tidy little risk and benefits assessment. In the end, he was reeling!

"Again, this hasn't been approved yet, but this previously-considered-unlikely scenario has been discussed for months and now that the opportunity has surprisingly presented itself, I've been instructed to make preparations."

While letting out a long, silent sigh, one immediate concern was evident, something he thought sounded rather assumed and perhaps glossed-over. "Do we think they'll agree to all that? Certainly we'll need their cooperation."

The General raised his thin eyebrows briefly in the impression of a shrug. "All we can do is put forth our proposal, however we do have a bargaining chip. Obviously we won't mention aspects of the plan we think they might disapprove of and go about those less openly. So if we can get their initial cooperation, that's all we need. The door needs to be cracked open, so to speak. _Twice_ , of course."

Tom nodded slowly, knowing the referenced bargaining chip. He would prefer not taking that tactic, but if that's what it took... Watching his superior take in a deep inhale and release it slowly as his heart continued its rapid pulse, he guessed the next subject, causing his heart to beat double.

"Then, the next thing to arrange is the subject of volunteers." After a long pause: "Tom, would you consider being one?"

He had a feeling he'd be asked, even so the question hit hard.

"You meet all the qualifications," Langton continued in a more-than-usual confident voice, "You're single, no children, both parents deceased with your sister being the only remaining close family. You're also already on this project and have a partial science background. In short, you're ideal."

Secretly he was somewhat intrigued by the idea…and quite honestly fearful. This was something far beyond what he could have imagined…and carried great risks. There was also one over-riding concern. "I don't think I can leave Lucie by herself, as I _am_ her only close family left." He noticed the General nodding immediately, as if having anticipated that.

"I understand. And that's actually part of the reason I'm going to be asking her to be the other person on the team."

Time froze for him, as now he _was_ surprised. Then angry. "You want _both_ of us? Sir, risking both of us at the same time…"

"I know, I know, Tom," the man returned, raising both hands. "And honestly, the President would prefer a diplomat instead with the priority with establishing a beachhead, so to speak. However, the benefits the two of you together bring is hard to ignore, and you've already had some diplomatic experience. Remember the Mideast military cooperation proceedings you sat in, before you transferred into R&D?"

"Uh… _that?_ I don't think that qualifies me for any kind of diplomacy role." Indeed, he'd been little more than a face to take notes on technological matters, although he _had_ admittedly picked up a few things including becoming semi-versed in a foreign culture.

"Still puts you head and shoulders above anyone else who would otherwise qualify, and you'll get a little further training starting immediately."

He started grimacing with uncertainty.

"Tom, the two of you together is what I consider the perfect team: a full-fledge scientist to gather information, and a high-ranking, disciplined military officer doubling as diplomat to see to the other objectives. The two of you can handle the widest range of issues from scientific to intel and security. Finally to point out the obvious, both of you have the most relevant experience. No one else comes close."

Tom took a deep breath, trying to weigh his own risk-benefit balance, but it was hard to think clearly. Whenever his sister was involved, especially if she could be in real danger…

"I know it's a lot to think about and I'm not going to sugar-coat it, the job carries high risk," Langton continued. "But to let you know, I recommended both of you for this mission. I know how well you two work together…and…that you're pretty close to each other. I thought it important you should stick together in case…well, something happens. But if you succeed, the rewards are quite potentially…beyond imagining for this country."

As the General waited, Tom struggled through conflicting emotions to formulate an answer…any answer. "It…is a lot to think about," was all he could manage.

Langton nodded. "There's some time before we need a decision. To be perfectly clear, this _is_ voluntary, but besides the keeping the two of you together as family part, I can't overstate you really do make the most qualified team, the _only_ qualified team anyone can think of. And personally, I know both of you and have complete faith in your abilities."

Tom didn't realize he'd been holding most of his breath, or that he'd broken a cold sweat until after leaving the General's office. He made himself take several deeper breaths, but it didn't help. Hell, he was even shaking.

Was it all from fear?

It was one _hell_ of a historic opportunity, no doubt. Hell, calling it life-changing would only begin to describe it, let alone the world-changing potential and the huge advantage it could give the United States. He just wasn't certain it was a job he was capable of, despite Langton's overwhelming vote of confidence.

First things first, though. He needed to wait until after the General talked with Lucie, then he and her would be due for a long talk.

Still, he found himself already leaning toward an answer as he continued to his own office, surprised to find himself smiling slightly. It was worth remembering he and Lucie wouldn't be the first, after all.

* * *

It was a second morning of torture.

Perhaps not in the traditional sense, but there were a goodly lot of needles to go around this time. I got some, Charna got more, even poor Mathew suffered a few. Although Lucie and the technicians were quick and efficient, the needles were far from the only tests. There was the treadmill, heart monitors, breathing analyzers, MRIs, strength measuring apparatuses, and a host of other things. At least it was medical equipment I felt somewhat familiar with, unlike much of the Pokémon-specific medical devices I'd observed. Unfortunately any differences I mentioned resulted in a thorough questioning and lots of notes taken, basically extending our lab time.

Supposedly during this, Sarah and Mike were talking with my parents to explain more of what was going on and why they weren't being flown in and allowed to see me. That conversation was to be monitored since some things couldn't be said. Including where we were. Which wasn't an issue actually; none of us had been able to wrestle that out of anyone, other than still in the country. Hell, I had yet to see an outside window!

All of us were more than ready for a long lunch when it was time, but during our afternoon lab session, Lucie's manner seemed different. Preoccupied, I would say. When her brother checked in, he too was acting different, speaking few words. Then dinner was unlike the previous one in that we had a more pointed discussion, with most questions revolving around governments and military. That line of questioning made me uneasy and I was glad to retire to our quarters for the rest of the evening.

"We're being sent home tomorrow morning," Sarah announced unexpectedly.

I wasn't sure if I should had been surprised or not. I mean, Charna and I (and Mathew) were the aliens, not my sister or Mike.

"Can't tell you how many warnings we've been given," she continued with an exasperated exhale. "Basically we can't say anything about you or where we've been, except for the cover story. Sure hope work believes it and they haven't already fired us."

"If either of us have been fired, these people are going to have to pay our wages then," Mike added a little sourly.

"Are Mom and Dad still at my house?" I asked. As of lunch they still were, I was told…under watch.

Sarah shrugged. "Haven't been able to talk to them since this morning."

"Will I be going too?" Mathew asked, looking worried.

The kid had been a trooper during all the battery of tests, and seemed to be accepting things rather well, I thought. Heck, he was now even letting Charna sit beside him, not complaining or squirming as she wrapped an arm around him. I gave the boy's head a quick ruffle as I slid down beside him. "I don't know, but I assume you'll be staying with us."

"I want to go outside sometime," he returned sullenly. "Tired of being inside."

"Yeah, we all do," I agreed. More softly, "Are you getting homesick yet?" Only once did he mention missing his mother, though I suspected it was worse than he let on.

He nodded.

Sarah reached around me to give his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I'm glad you stay with us," Charna said in wrapping her tail around herself, careful in not touching the kid with its barbed tip.

"Charna will be glad if you stay with us too," I translated.

To his great credit, he actually put his head against Charna's while yawning.

Though she was the only "true" Pokémon present, Charna and I were both reminders of home and I guessed it was comforting to be surrounded by us. That and he was about spent for the day.

As was Charna and I; we were all conked out shortly after the television came on.

Next morning, I said goodbye to Sarah and Mike before they left, then it was to the lab. Followed by lunch. Followed by more tests. Followed by dinner and more questions.

For days: wash, rinse, repeat.

With only some tests and exams changing day-to-day and a meeting with Tom's superior, General Langton, to provide variety, I wondered when I'd start losing track of the days. Thankfully Mathew spent only a fraction of our lab time, though his likewise growing boredom was obvious. Finally video games suddenly appeared in our quarters, and I managed giving him a good challenge on what he called "some primitive stuff". Charna had a go too, but found the more advanced strategy aspects as too much.

All of that though was just stuff to pass the time while waiting for a critical answer: were they going to let us take the zangoose back? Though the preoccupied behavior from Lucie and Tom faded, I harbored suspicion it was tied to it. What could they possibly be debating anyway, as Tom claimed they were? In the meantime, multiple times I thought about asking to see the creature again, and every time thought better of it. Really, what was there to say?

The one I really needed to talk to was Palkia. Hell, I was surprised he didn't simply take the zangoose, Mathew, Charna and myself back already. He certainly had the ability...didn't he? He could just pop in and take us.

Assuming he followed us.

Otherwise, we were fully on our own.

By the fifth day (I think), I was going crazy as Charna became more argumentative with Lucie on every test, putting me in the middle since I had to translate. The worst came on having to find some pattern in a sea of colored dots. From my child-sized chair, I watched the woman try to coax Charna with several 'Pleases'. Charna simply crossed her arms and whipped her tail, narrowly missing her. Yet Lucie grew more insistent, resulting in my wife throwing the puzzle's pointer across the room and startling a technician.

Raising her fists, "I'm tired of this! I want _out!_ "

It was a demand she made multiple times the day before, with only a promise to be allowed outside "soon". Now it was next-day afternoon with 'soon' having yet to arrive.

I was as fed-up as my wife. To the now reeling woman, "Lucie, we've both had enough! We need a break from all this testing, and we need to go outside for a while. This constant artificial light just isn't _good_ for us. We need to see some sun and green!" Waving my arms about as I got myself worked up more than I intended, "You don't even have any plants in here!" I swore I explained about Pokémon types and how as grass types, we tended to feel unnerved if we're away from greenery for days on end. Apparently I wasn't believed! "That, and _when_ are you guys going to let us know if we can take that damned zangoose back with us?! Come on, the decision shouldn't be that f'ing hard!" I folded my arms in a huff and glared, somewhere knowing the lack of good, old-fashioned sunlight was really getting to me now that I was attuned to it.

Lucie sighed loudly, putting a hand to her now glistening forehead in a sign of a headache. Then staring up at the ceiling with her long black hair falling behind, " _Alright,_ I'll see _again_ if I can get you guys outside." Setting aside her tablet, she took a moment to mumble something to herself and give each of a pointed look. More calmly, "You're right, you've been cooped up here for too long. I'm sorry, I know I've been riding you guys hard. We probably all need a good break."

Despite the positive answer, her tone suggested something she wasn't telling us. "And about the zangoose?" I pressed.

Averting my stare, "It's…still being discussed."

"Should I remind we're keeping our end of the bargain?"

"And quite willingly," Lucie said with a hint of snarkiness. "Alright, come on, let's see if I can get you guys outside if you follow me this time," speaking quickly as she headed to the door, waving us to follow.

I immediately felt bad since I knew there was little she could do about the zangoose, but fortunately we left the room before either I or Charna could complain further. In the next ten minutes, we had miraculously gained both guards and the great outdoors, with Lucie staying inside and mumbling something about looking for her brother. Again, I had the sense something big was going on, but we were now outside for the first time in many days and…

…Goddamn, we were in the middle of the desert!

"No plants!" Charna cried, holding a hand over her eyes to cut out the scorching hot, near-overhead sun beating down.

"There's some cactus and a couple shrubs over there," I pointed out to be slightly upbeat. "And _they're_ green." I suffered the glare from two black and white eyes for my effort.

It was also plain we were inside a military base; through the wavy distortion of heat waves rising from the baked ground, the occasional cacti and desert shrubs complimented a long chain-link fence in the far distance. In other directions, there was a variety of desert plantings outside other buildings, all looking as either barracks or garages of some sort, with hangers and perhaps cargo planes in the distance. By far though, the largest building seemed to be the one we'd left, larger than all the others put together.

"What's the name of this base?" I asked one of the familiar guards.

"Can't tell you, sorry," he replied.

"How 'bout the state at least?" And to perhaps loosen his tongue a little, "I'm guessing Nevada. Area 51?"

The African-American man replied only with a white-toothed smile as he adjusted his desert-tan camouflage cap before refolding his arms.

"So, you monkeys aren't going to, um, melt or something out here, are you?" another of the guard quartet asked.

Spreading my arms, "No, we love the sun; we _need_ it." In actuality, it was the hottest I'd ever endured since becoming a simisage, save for being inside a Flamethrower. "But it _is_ a bit hot."

" _Too hot!_ " Charna yelled, as if suddenly realizing how searing the sandy and rocky ground was on her bare feet and quickly hopping between them.

I chided myself for not recognizing the danger sooner, but was impressed she'd withstood the half minute since we came out and made me glad for my sandals! But my poor wife… Looking back to the building, there was no shade to be found!

"Is her feet burning?!" the black guard asked with some alarm.

Screaming, she leapt onto me without warning, nearly toppling both of us.

"Oh! Hey, there's some shade on the other side," one of the other men said, pointing to the far corner of the building.

We all made a bee-line for it, then half-way down again the building's impressive length to arrive at some picnic tables under a trellis blocking a good portion of the hot sun. It was also surrounded by an impressive variety of desert plants and cactus, some of which were flowering. I felt Charna instantly relax as I put her down on the relatively cool paving blocks. I started relaxing too as we sat at one of the tables, one of the guards going to fetch ice water from the cafeteria we were outside of.

"I know we aren't supposed to ask questions about you," the black guard started after a few moments of silence, "but where the heck do you come from?"

"Come on Samuel," another interjected quickly, "you'll get us in trouble. We've already gotten chewed out."

"Well, what have you been told?" I returned anyway, tempted to answer. After all, Charna and I hadn't been given any restrictions about talking…

"Well, that you're aliens," Samuel answered. To the other guy: "I mean, they _had_ to tell us _something_ to explain two smart, green-haired monkeys, one of which talks _._ "

"That's _mostly_ accurate," I provided, partly giving in to temptation. "Although a bit simplistic; it's really more complicated than you would think." I enjoyed the variety of resulting expressions on the guys' faces, pausing for a long drink of the water just provided by the returning guard. Since my mood was improving from the massive dose of sunlight and nearby fauna, I was preparing to throw them another bone when the door from the cafeteria opened again, both Tom and Lucie appearing. In another moment, the Colonel promptly dismissed the guards.

After the men had returned to the building, "Not bad out," Tom said as he sat with his sister opposite Charna and I, adjusting the collar of his light-weight blue uniform shirt.

"How are you holding up out here?" Lucie asked, stripping out of her lab coat.

"It hot," Charna provided before another long drink.

Using my free hand to wave air onto my face, "We're hot, but it's bearable," I added. At least for the ten or so minutes we'd actually been out in it. "The sunlight feels really good though." I gave a long sigh to emphasize the point, although a point that still mystified me to some degree.

"How's your water consumption?"

I looked to Charna as she was still downing her glass. Cocking my head toward her, "We're sucking it down, and I'm already sweating pretty good." Indeed, my green hair was damp and with little wind, my sweat was slow to evaporate. Despite the question, it was obvious they were warming up for something, considering the intent, business-like look on both their faces, although Lucie seemed more at ease.

"Don't worry, there's plenty more water."

Tom nodded after his sister finished. "Well, I have something to ask you," the man started. "At this point, we have most of the critical data we wanted, so we can start to think about letting you guys return."

Charna was immediately standing. "When we go?!"

The man hesitated for a second before continuing, "And…Lucie and I would like to go with you."

I resisted coughing as I watched my wife's mouth fall open. After some seconds ticked by, "You mean…you want to go to the other Earth?" Just to be sure.

"Yes," Lucie said in a confident tone while forming a smile.

Several things occurred to me at once, making it hard to pick what to start with. Eventually persevering, "I highly doubt Palkia is going to allow that."

"He not want mix two universes," Charna added, nearly slamming her empty glass down as she sat again.

Momentarily surprised she pointed that out, I added that to my reason. Not that I hadn't already told them that days ago.

"Well, _you're_ here," Tom countered. "As is she," indicating Charna.

"I'm _from_ here," I served back. "And _we're here_ to take back something that _shouldn't_ be here, namely that zangoose."

Lucie raised her finger as if about to lecture. "Even so, if there's already three Pokémon here and nothing bad has happened, therefore it's reasonable to conclude there's no harm in transporting two humans to the other Earth along with you. Further, I'll assume two humans from here can blend in far better there than Pokémon can here, seeing as there are billions of humans there already."

I had to exchange looks with my wife yet again, meeting her astonished face. The animal behaviorist did have a valid point, unfortunately. Hell, if I hadn't been changed into a simisage when I was transported to the Pokémon Earth, I likely could have lived out a near-normal life. As much as being on a different planet shared with a bunch of powerful, border-line magical creatures would have allowed, that is.

Wearing what I was sure was a scowl, "Why do you want to go there anyway?" asking to gain time for thinking up more counter-arguments. Although, deep-down…having some company from my origin planet…held appeal.

"Research," Lucie promptly returned.

"Relations," Tom added. "You've already pointed out they know about this world now, thanks to you. In fact, you've given them some of our entertainment in the form of movies and television programs, correct? So it shouldn't be much of a shock if we went there to talk to their governments. Someday…we may even have a normal method of travel back and forth. Initially however, we would just be exploring and learning."

Tip of the proverbial iceberg? I locked eyes with him. "You wouldn't be looking to bring back advanced technology by any chance, would you?" I'd watched too many sci-fi movies and programs about alien contact and the desire of governments to exploit it. The question at least got me the satisfaction of watching Lucie give her brother an unhappy stare, and Tom frowning.

The Air Force Colonel recovered quickly though. "You've already brought some technology back, a tablet computer and a camera. I think your own written account pointed out this world is more advanced in some areas, and the alternate Earth in others. _Of course_ we would explore trade opportunities. That's natural."

" _That_ Earth is more advanced in _far_ more areas than the other way around," I pointed out. Indeed, the only real area I could think of where this Earth was more advanced was in agriculture. With a couple billion more humans, necessity was clearly the mother of invention. "Please be honest: you're looking to give this country a huge leg-up technologically." Popping a rapidly-melting ice cube, I crunched it between my teeth.

"I can't deny we hope to pick up some stuff," he returned flatly, "that's just a matter of course. It's called _trade_. It's what friendly countries…worlds do. Don't you want to help with that?"

His stare bordered on accusatory as I allowed my tail to whip in irritation, even as I wondered how much of a point he had. It wasn't so much a matter of not wanting to help acquire technology, but we were talking about technology from a place that wasn't supposed to mix with this place. "Some technology simply wasn't meant to be here. That place is in a different dimension, a different _universe_ with its own set of physical laws. Even the food could be dangerous."

"Well, you're eating the food here just fine. So is Mathew."

"So that was a bad example," I admitted.

"And again, the stuff you left here worked just fine with no ill effects, so the technology has to be compatible with the physical laws here. Further…"

I planted my cheek on a braced arm while staring off into the distance, as the man obviously didn't get that any further points he made to me were moot. Palkia would be calling the shots no matter what, and I was still fairly certain what his answer was going to be.

"…and this is your country too, Alex. _Still._ Isn't it?"

Still irritated, I put my gaze back on him with a quick glance to an almost apologetic-looking Lucie. "You know, that's a complicated question. I have official residence in the Unova region these days."

"Since you aren't dead, you never gave up yours here either." Cracking a slight smile, "So I guess you have dual citizenship. Maybe you could serve as an assistant ambassador…"

For whatever reason, Lucie looked about to burst out laughing as I started wishing I was just a simple, normal simisage without all these complicated things to worry about.

"Just how does dual citizenship work when his other is in another _universe?_ " Lucie finally asked, somehow maintaining her composure. "I can't imagine how the State Department is going to handle that one!"

Tom stopped dead with a spreading smirk. "Well, I imagine it would add another field or two to the address section."

I couldn't help a snicker, but got myself sobered up. "Look, guys, you can try and convince me all you want, but the decision isn't up to me. _Palkia_ is the one you have to convince, and I already know this'll be a very tough sell. He is quite opposed to mixing the two universes, I assume for very good reasons."

"Yet he comes here himself occasionally to watch this world, if I remember what you wrote correctly," Lucie pointed out and gaining a nod from her brother.

I was truly regretting leaving that story… "He can also look after himself and pop out when necessary, as well as control the dimensions."

"He seemed to have a problem with that last year, when he took you with him from this world _accidentally_."

I glared at the man, unsure whether to admire his logic or get angry at his pointing out every damned tiny flaw in my arguments while missing the points. "Special circumstance."

"Alex," Lucie said calmly while putting a hand to her brother's shoulder, "so just let us talk to Palkia. We would very much appreciate your support, but if you can't give it, at least introduce us. Just…trust us. For myself, I would really love to see all the various forms of life on that world. It would be a wildest dream coming true. After reading your account, seeing your photos and listening to your descriptions these past days…I _have_ to go there myself!"

Again, I wasn't necessarily opposed to that. Sure, this was my (former?) country we were talking about, but how wise was it to give it any huge leap in technology and knowledge? Something about needing wisdom to use it properly. Further, if it got into the hands of others…

Fixing a stern gaze on both of them, "What do you think would happen if you brought back some great new technology that leads to or could be used to make a powerful weapon? Say something far more powerful than the Tsar Bomba, but at a hundredth of the cost and without any of the radiation. Then the technology is stolen, and every powerful nation got it or could get it. Or a terrorist group. How much closer to destruction would this planet be? That is just _one_ of my worries here. And of course there's the whole thing about contact with aliens; is this planet ready and wise enough to handle such stuff?"

Tom clearly had been hoping our conversation wouldn't get to this, judging from his uncomfortable grimace. Lucie wore a more thoughtful expression at least, and I cocked my head to her.

"Your concern is…valid," Tom admitted slowly with a sigh. "In fact, both of us have had this exact conversation with General Langton and his superiors more than once the last few days, believe me. All I can offer is to trust we'll exercise enough wisdom to limit what we learn and bring back. We will trust those on the other Earth to exercise the same caution, which I assume is an easier job at this point for them since they have already known about us for a while."

I felt Charna's concerned eyes on me.

"You think they destroy themselves with what our humans teach them?"

"It's possible," answering my wife. I really didn't know which way to go on this. Perhaps this was another matter to defer on, which meant helping set up the meeting they sought, regardless whether I personally supported their request for transport. This also meant going beyond our original (supposed) agreement. However, I couldn't really stop them in any case; if Palkia was still in my back yard, all they had to do was go there and start talking; he would hear them. If he wasn't still there…then I would be of little help, as my ability to "sense him" didn't seem operate here.

Though _perhaps_ …

I fought a smile and tail twitch as I realized another possible opportunity, to perhaps demand a few things in exchange for introducing them.

* * *

"You're leaving?!"

Mathew was acting more alarmed than I anticipated. Holding his arms, I looked up to his slightly higher eye-level in trying to physically calm the boy. "Yeah, but we'll be back in a couple days, maybe less. We have to go talk to Palkia. But don't worry, you'll be in the best of hands here." I looked up to Lucie, who gave a smiling nod while waving to a female colleague, who smiled in turn.

"Hey, no fear, I've given instructions that no tests are to be run while we're gone," Lucie consoled as she also patted the kid's head.

"I…will be alright, I guess."

I almost felt proud of the brave face he suddenly put on, and ruffled his short, black hair before just embracing him. "Be good, OK? Your mother still made me responsible for you, you know."

Charna also embrace him and he gave an "OK" while seemingly enjoying our double hug. He also didn't want to let go, keeping us close as I tried backing up.

For what we'd been through together, I really didn't want to let go either.

Later that afternoon we were on a civilian-marked Air Force plane (conscious this time), followed by a drive in a van hours later, then finally arrived at my house after dark. Straight from the van and into my dimly lit garage, I found Sarah and Mike waiting and we exchanged long hugs with some petting of my hair.

"You know, these people still won't let you meet Mom and Dad," Sarah complained after with a jabbed thumb at the small group of plain-clothed men watching us.

"Sorry, but we still need to keep their contact with others to a minimum," Tom provided with a rather apologetic tone. Directly to me: "But you can still have a phone call though, after we speak with Palkia."

Being allowed to visit with my parents had been one of my demands…one that had been rejected. I was mad about it, though I did reluctantly see their point even if it was my parents. Given that, I guess I felt fortunate for at least a call. But first things first. Such as bringing Sarah and Mike up to speed on our last few days, and explaining what we were doing at my house again…though without the _why_ part, which was a little frustrating for me.

I supposed the fact of my (former) government wanting to send two Air Force people back with us could be something to keep secret.

With my heart pounding with uneasy anticipation, Tom and Lucie followed Charna and I into the dimly lit back yard with everyone else sequestered in the house. Was Palkia was still there? Without him, Charna and I were stranded. As expected, there was no visible sign of him with his 'dimensional cloak' being darn near perfect, so I prepared to walk ahead…

"Alex, I was becoming worried about you," a familiar voice 'spoke' in my head. "Is it safe to speak in front of those two humans?"

I glanced back to confirm only Tom and Lucie were there, and around the backyard for any obvious signs of neighbors being out and about on the other side of the fences, although the security people probably already made sure there weren't.

"Maybe," was my minimal answer. "They know about you, and that you're here." I heard Lucie murmur something to Tom in apparent reaction.

"I understand. Step forward so we can converse freely."

I breathed a quick sigh of relief before facing the siblings. "I'm going to disappear for a little bit while I talk with Palkia, do not follow," and to Charna: "Please keep them company." The humans started voicing surprised objections as I moved forward. As before, it felt like walking through a large sheet of slightly resistive tissue paper before Palkia appeared to suddenly tower over me.

I smiled on seeing the large dragon-type for the first time in many days, though the darkness of night had him in mostly shadow…before things brightened up a bit after he did something to increase illumination. "You're sure they can't hear us?"

"Yes."

I certainly still heard and saw them with Lucie gasping and Tom making a noise indicating disbelief, before launching into various descriptions along the lines of "incredible".

"So…did you follow us?" I asked, wondering if Palkia already knew where we had gone.

"I had."

"You did?!" That little revelation took me back some. Becoming animated with my arms, "Then…why didn't you bust us out of there?! Why didn't you help when we were being captured?!"

Palkia stood like stone in answering, "Allowing your capture offered the best chance of locating our quarry."

"Hey, they could of…"

"Further, it was best to allow you to negotiate with your kind here," Palkia said flatly, cutting me off. "Especially as you didn't appear in serious danger. Despite Pokémon being here, I'm still striving for the least direct interference possible, and I trusted you knew best for handling the situation. That's part of the reason I brought you. 'Busting you out of there', would have created undesirable effects, especially inside a building such as that. Since I knew where you were, I returned here as this is where you expected me to be. And that appeared to be the correct action, since you are now here."

I wasn't certain what I could say to that, not that I felt good about having been left to twist in the wind, so to speak.

"I apologize if you don't agree."

I cut short a disapproving sigh. "Well…it does make some sense," I grudgingly agreed.

"Since I left shortly after you arrived there, please inform me of the current situation."

After another not-too-happy sigh after I followed the creature's gaze toward the two waiting humans, "Well, the zangoose is there…"

Palkia nodded. "I had found it. Please go on."

I gave him a surprised upward stare. "You know that too?! I guess you couldn't take him back either without more 'undesirable effects'?"

"Correct. The room was too small for me, like all the others. Again, I trusted you could handle it with fewer problems if given time."

Not that I totally ignored the vote of confidence, but I was still irked. I gritted my teeth and moved on to summarize the events at the military base, including the battery of lab tests we were forced to endure in the name of working out a deal, and then very reluctantly finishing with the request to bring Tom and Lucie back with us. Throughout this, Palkia had remained calm until the last part, his tone then of immediate firmness boarding on anger.

"No! No one besides you, your mate, the child and the zangoose may return!"

Exactly as I thought. Yet…

During the flight back, I found myself increasingly intrigued with the idea of someone else from this world returning to the Pokémon Earth with me. How comforting would it be having someone else from my 'home town' (so to speak) to relate to? How cool would forming inter-dimensional relations between two Earths be?

Not that I necessarily believed it a good idea, but…maybe I should at least _verify_ it was a bad idea?

Because…was it truly? Perhaps Tom and Lucie really did make some good points.

After viewing my feet to gather some thoughts, I faced back up to the giant Pokémon. "So, is there something really bad about transporting people back and forth between universes? I mean, I'm from here, but I now live in that other universe, and that all seems to be going OK."

"Alex, universes are not meant to mix," Palkia's tone transitioning to like that of teacher to student. "It's difficult to fully explain in terms you could understand, but the boundaries between them can become damaged if too many transits are done and not repaired, or if too much mass belonging to one is put in another. In your case, you don't have enough mass, so it is allowable."

"Would Tom and Lucie be too much mass?" Surely just two humans…

The eons-old dragon visibly sighed in the semi-illumination of the concealment sphere as he looked from them to me. "No, but in this case it would be what it would _lead_ to. I doubt they would want to be the only ones…from either side. Further, I doubt this human society is ready to accept anything from outside this world, given my past observations. You stated the very same worry about the influx of Pokémon here, have you not? Multiple times."

He had me there. Almost. "But just transporting these two there and back would be much less of a risk," I returned, continuing a probably dangerous devils-advocate role. "Sort of like just dipping one's toes into the water. And since you _are_ the only means of transport and can strictly regulate all passage, there wouldn't be any danger of damaging the universal boundaries, correct?" The fact of Palkia becoming a taxi service being beside the point.

Moving his head to stare off at something, Palkia took the better part of a minute before responding. "My answer remains no. The risks are too great for both worlds and universes for a great number of other reasons. This Earth and the other were never meant to even _know_ about each other, let alone interact. Your influence is already enough. Do not ask further."

So ended that. "Alright, I'll tell them," giving a tail-whip to imply finality. "Though I think they're going still want to talk to you themselves, if that's alright. I did promise to introduce them to you."

After what sounded like a nearly imperceptible growl, "For this one time, it is, but first inform them we will be retrieving the zangoose and the human child now, and to make them available. It is time for us leave."

"To warm them up, huh?" Of course, since Palkia knew where the base was, he could go through with it anytime despite his desire to avoid interaction. And since no one had bothered to hide from where we had flown out of with the plane having windows, I had been able to recognize some landmarks as they passed below.

Had that been a gesture of trust…or merely oversight? The later seemed unlikely.

Tom and Lucie both appeared nervous and impatient as they stared at the space Palkia and I occupied, quite obviously not seeing nor hearing us. I figured it a good twenty minutes since I entered the concealment dimension before I came out, with brother, sister, and Charna at once looking relieved.

"Amazing," Lucie exclaimed quietly. "That is truly a separate _dimension?_ "

"That's what Palkia says," I answered in a near-whisper, considering the neighbors again.

"He controls dimensions," Charna helpfully provided, if only they could understand her.

Looking somewhat impressed himself, Tom still got right to the point of why we were there. "So then, what did he say?"

"He said 'No'," I returned with reciprocated directness. "The risks are too great for various reasons. And for the record, I mostly argued on your behalf. Oh, and it's time for us to go, so you need to have the zangoose and Mathew ready to go someplace outside."

"Damn," Lucie mouthed. "I guess I'm not surprised. Um… could we at least see this Palkia?"

Tom stood straighter in frowning. "I would like to talk to him myself, if he doesn't mind. That was our actual agreement, for you to introduce us to him."

Before I could answer, I heard Palkia's voice.

"Alex, escort them inside."

It was clear both Tom and Lucie 'heard' it too from their startled reactions.

"Palkia tell them 'no' himself?" Charna asked, moving to my side and folding her arms against her cream-colored chest.

"Probably," flicking my tail toward the humans, hoping they weren't going to anger him. Adding an arm wave in the darkness, "Alright, come on, you get to meet him now," and snagged Charna's arm to drag her along.

Tom straightened his blue Air Force cap, leading his sister as I led them both into the invisible dimensional sphere with my wife. Again, Palkia was suddenly imposing over us in the brighter sphere, and Tom and Lucie made no effort to conceal their gasps as they squinted.

"You're… _real_ …" Tom said while craning his neck upward though otherwise frozen.

Lucie's mouth fell open with a "Oh…my…God….", otherwise mimicking her brother.

Their reactions certainly were in line with humans on the Pokémon Earth meeting him for the first time.

Palkia lowered his head some, perhaps to lesson his imposing stature. "Greetings, Tom and Lucie," he 'said' telepathically.

The siblings took some seconds while recovering before Charna tapped each of them. "Breathe. You talk now. Say 'Hi'."

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked. Was Tom sweating?

"Do not be concerned; no one can hear or see us outside this dimension," Palkia prompted.

"Tel...telepathy?" Lucie asked after touching her head. "I...this is weird."

I swore I warned them…didn't I? Perhaps I hid a smile.

"You would not understand me if I spoke verbally," Palkia explained, showing quite some patience.

After repositioning his hat since it was falling off from having to look nearly straight up, "You are Palkia?" Tom finally asked.

"I am," the large dragon-type returned, some bemusement to his tone. With the pair still seeming to be recovering from the shock, "Alex informed me of your desire to travel to our universe and it's version of Earth, correct?"

I was beginning to wonder if meeting the giant creature was more than they could handle, considering their continuing awkwardness. It was a hell of a lot less than the shock I had the year before on first arriving on the Pokémon Earth as a simisage, but a good shock nonetheless I was sure. Maybe...they were reconsidering wanting to go back with me?

"Yes, that is correct," Tom answered with sudden firmness.

"Yes," Lucie added with a likewise firm nod. Now losing her hesitation, she stepped forward while still staring up. "I read Alex's adventures there, and even if half the stuff he wrote is true about the life found there, we very _much_ want to go! This is a chance for us to study life on another planet! It's an opportunity that has never before been available to anyone on this planet!"

Tom gave up keeping his hat in place, removing it in continuing his sister's plea, "And to visit other humans, on a different planet…in a different _universe._ Palkia, we can't…please understand it's hard to let this impossibly rare opportunity go by. We would learn so much."

Palkia sighed, shifting his massive bulk and moving his arms to present a posture akin to someone in thought. "As I told Alex and he conveyed to you, the risks are many and great. Travel between universes and dimensions is not something to be taken lightly or often, since it is not meant to occur. I am the only natural being for which is it fully safe."

"But you've transported Alex back forth a few times now, correct?" Tom countered, though holding a respectful tone.

I swore Palkia moved his eyes to me as if to say he really didn't want to go into that again. Still, over the minutes the two sides basically used the same arguments Palkia and I traded minutes before. I watched the Colonel closely though, unable to shake the feeling that he had a unrevealed plan he was working toward.

The discussion, as cordial as it was kept, was eventually ended by Palkia on informing there were no new points being made and we would therefore be leaving and taking the zangoose and Mathew with us.

"I see," Tom finished in looking defeated for only a brief second, quickly replaced by one of steeling himself as he replaced his cap. "Alright, let's make a trade then. We'll let you have the zangoose and the child, and in return you must take us with you."

I stared, feeling Charna's grip on my arm tighten, then shrugged under Palkia's glare, finding myself suddenly admiring the man…to an extent. Here he was, inside a different dimension, dealing with an giant alien dragon that could control space itself, not to mention handling everything else involved with Charna, the zangoose and I, yet still keeping his wits about him. Perhaps if he had been in my place a year ago, he would have handled it better than I managed! But I also became alarmed as Palkia brought his much larger head level with him and his sister, his green eyes shrinking. "What makes you think I can't simply take him, _human?_ You are keeping something that does not belong to you or this universe, and it is far past time for it to return it to where it belongs."

Tom forced Lucie to back up, though she didn't need the encouragement as they were faced down by the dragon. "And what makes you think you can find him? Isn't that why you needed Alex here?" After a glance at me that bordered on apologetic, "Since we left the base, the zangoose and the boy have been relocated, in case you tried to take them yourself. Even Alex doesn't know where they are now. You won't find them without our cooperation."

I started seething as it sunk in Charna and I had been misled. So this was why there was no effort to conceal where we had flown from! Hell, even given window seats! Godamnit…

"They not play nice," Charna spat angrily, whipping her tail as her grip on me became painful.

I glared, but Tom was focused on the dragon and Lucie on her brother as Palkia gave a greatly restrained growl-like roar, the jewel in the center of his shield facing me beginning to glow faintly.

"Tom, was that your plan all along in case he didn't agree?!" Lucie asked, sounding more than unnerved.

The man grimaced, but maintaining a firm posture. "I have orders, Lucie."

Palkia moved his head closer to the Colonel, almost to the point of nose-to-chest. "Inform whoever _gave_ you those orders, that I will not succumb to demands." Stretching an arm, the legendary brought a claw against the man's forehead, but the man held his ground.

Instead, Lucie lunged forward, grasping the dragon's large hand and nearly giving me a heart-attack as Tom grabbed her arm in turn, but Lucie's grip was strong on the legendry.

"Lucie!" Tom yelled.

"Wait, please, just everyone calm down!" the woman begged. "Palkia, my expertise is studying animals and their behavior and biology, and my passion is studying anything to do with life. As I've studied that zangoose, read Alex's story and now met him and heard him tell his accounts these last few days, I've come to genuinely marvel at the life that exists on that other Earth, that 'Pokémon' Earth. It is wondrous, amazing, beyond imagining. My desire to visit that place is beyond words. Can't you _understand_ , now that we know about that world, how can we _not_ try to go there? You haven't said that taking us there would for certain cause harm, especially with your guidance, so _please_ reconsider. We'll also talk to Tom's superior, General Langton, and get him to relent."

"Lucie…" Tom said, now in a warning tone.

"Palkia, as a… _personal_ favor, please let us go with…"

Finally yanking her arm away from Palkia, Tom pushed her behind him in one motion. Almost into her face and leaving her stunned: " _Lieutenant!_ That's enough!"

I patted Charna's arm in trying to keep her calm. I felt sorry for Lucie, fearing both her plea wasn't going to cut it and the Air Force wasn't going to relent, considering the prize dangling in front of them. "Pandora's box has been cracked opened," I mumbled.

"Pan…dora…?" Charna asked as Palkia gazed at us.

His angered expression seemed to soften as I stared, not sure if I could convey my fear and helplessness in an expression, or if he understood the reference.

Palkia eventually reached past Tom to gently tap Lucie on the head. In a soft tone, "As sympathetic as I may feel, one of my duties as a regulator of space is to maintain the spacial fabric of all dimensions. As such, I must limit breeches between them as much as possible. I am sorry, but even if the risk was zero, out of principal I would have to say no. I must allow Alex to remain in the other universe as I've stated, but that also must be the limit."

Tom let go of his sister as she stepped back from him, looking dejected. Then with a great sigh, he paid me a glance before facing the large Pokémon again. "Then, I'm calling my bluff failed." On getting quizzical looks from all of us, "Palkia, my orders were to try the demand as a last resort, but if it wasn't working, to back down. We wish to have you leave under positive circumstances if we can't go with you."

"What?!" Lucie screamed almost silently, her suntanned face becoming a shade of red instead.

"Hmm," Palkia let out, raising his large head back to normal height. "Your General does have some wisdom, then."

"Thank God," I whispered to Charna with enormous relief.

"Things good now," she returned. "We go home."

I took a long look at my house after we returned from the concealment dimension. I still had a phone call with my parents to make, but now it would be to say goodbye again. I would also be saying goodbye to Sarah and her husband. Whether Palkia would ever permit me to return…I had doubts. There was a certain feeling of finality as he told me to make preparations to travel to the Nevada military base, and then back home.


	8. Unplanned

**Chapter VII: Unplanned**

Just arrived at the base's airport, Tom studied his sister in the pre-dawn light while waiting for a car back to the main building. She'd been acting depressed, greatly let-down from Palkia's refusal to transit them to the alternate Earth. He was too, but he'd also considered the trip a long-shot from the outset. Even the General and his superiors had only given it a fifty-fifty chance.

Lucie had actually gone from being initially resistant to the idea to fully embracing it in a very short period. It was a trait of hers to be cautious at first, no matter how appealing the idea. But once she set her sights on something, she tended to set herself up for great disappointment if it didn't pan out, just like watching a balloon deflate. Considering the prize this time around, the let-down was undeniably enormous, and the sullenness she exhibited on the entire red-eye flight back had him worried.

Adding insult to injury, she would also be losing contact with the zangoose, while although a creature they never felt entirely comfortable around, she had at least grown to view as a companion. As for Alex leaving…

If he didn't know better, she had developed some kind of a crush on him, often referring to him like she would a boyfriend in private, although he suspected she really viewed him more as a kind of pet than as a (former) human.

It was going to be rough for her.

At least as a consolation, they still stood to gain something just from Palkia appearing, considering all the equipment being set up in anticipation of his arrival. He doubted it would feel that way to her though, especially since it didn't have anything to do with her field.

As they got in the freshly arrived car and the driver got them going, they went by the large open area in front of the hangers, where the odd-looking equipment mounted on tall tripods was being erected everywhere, cables stringing back to a central command station like a giant web. With the area illuminated by bright flood-lights in the early morning, at least two dozen workers could be seen scurrying about, most being scientists from various disciplines.

Plan B.

Lucie seemed to pay little notice in staring out the window.

He thought of putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, but waited until they arrived at the main building to promptly get out and give her a long, tight hug instead. After, "Hey, how about you get something to eat and a bit of rest? You didn't sleep at all on the way back. They won't be arriving until late this morning, so we have a little time."

She nodded sullenly as they made their way inside before parting to go opposite directions, his instructions to meet with the General immediately on touchdown.

As he suspected, Langton wanted a complete verbal report, with the details he left out of their brief phone conversation, including some he didn't think were significant.

"And you're _positive_ he said taking you with him would be safe, just that he had other issues with it?"

Tom fingered his hat he'd placed on his lap, not sure what to make about the General's various ways of asking the same question. "Yes, I'm positive." The man's posture with hands folded on his desk, he'd observed before meant something major was about to come down.

"Then…Palkia's answer is unacceptable."

Tom blinked, caught off-guard. "Sir?"

"Do you remember the primary reason you and Lucie were going?"

He struggled, thinking the question had been sufficiently answered without having to go. "Well…to ascertain the threat of another attempted invasion, but I thought Alex has given us enough information and assurances that one won't or can't be attempted again."

Langton nodded slightly, but frowned with equal slightness. "To those above us, including the President, those assurances aren't enough. To be clear, they don't think he's lying, but they consider it possible he doesn't know everything, and something could be happening without his…or even that Palkia's knowledge. After all, Alex didn't even find out about the original invasion plot until it was almost too late, according to his own admission. And Palkia had been taken over and was unable to stop it himself, so we know that creature's cooperation is not necessary to enable one, just his ability."

"Well…yes," Tom struggled in the face of the unexpected turn as he felt sweat breaking out over his body, "…but wasn't the only one who could force Palkia to open the portal defeated? That would eliminate any future attempts." He knew he was relying heavily on only what Alex wrote and said, with the flaw in that logic surely obvious. When the General jumped on that, he could only nod, but noted the man wasn't looking entirely comfortable himself.

"So then, someone still has to go, and I hope you'll volunteer again for this. This will be much riskier however, but it's still a vital mission."

The first question also seemed obvious. As for the other… "But how would I go with Palkia if he refuses to take me?!"

"Same way that child Mathew did."

Tom felt mildly dumb-struck, having forgotten the minor fact the boy had been brought accidentally…a desperate juvenile attempt to go with Alex that had actually worked. Assuming that would work again, "And how do I prevent Palkia from taking us straight back here?" He sure hoped it didn't involve a threat of force, which would certainly sour relations right off. "We do need him to bring us back at some point."

"Correct; we shouldn't threaten him," Langton replied calmly, much to Tom's relief. "So it's a calculated risk that once you're on the other Earth, he'll at least let you look around for a while…as long as you're already there. From that, you'll need to negotiate for the amount of time you need."

"Diplomacy." Tom summed up. "After we have likely pissed him off."

With a thin smile that accented the thin wrinkles on his aging face, the General nodded. "Yes, diplomacy. However, we do have a back-up plan in your pack. Just in case."

Giving a delayed and forced nod, he knew the exact meaning.

"Well, I will say I _still_ have complete confidence in you and your sister in accomplishing this, should you both choose to accept…"

"No."

Tom surprised himself with his sudden forcefulness. Sitting more at attention, "If I accept this, I insist Lucie stay behind." To the General's equally surprised stare, "I cannot allow my sister to be at this much risk. I know she would want to come with me at all costs, so I want to explain to her myself what is going to happen. In fact, I have to recommend no one else be allowed to attempt this; I think it'll be better odds Palkia would let one human stay rather than two." That last bit occurred to him on-the-fly, but it sounded like a good and valid point. There was silence for the better part of a minute as Langton seemed to consider it, and Tom started wondering if it was even the General's call.

Finally: "Alright. Considering we'll be forcing ourselves, your point has a lot of weight. And I'll let you handle your sister, but make sure to see to everything else you need to do before going. As before, everyone else is at your disposal."

After getting instructions to also receive a briefing on how to "charge Palkia" in order to get inside the creature's transport sphere, he left the General's office with a lot to think about once again, only now with little time to do it. First thing occurring to him was someone had talked to Mathew to get those details. Had to of been while he and Lucie were away with Alex…

He had to shove the subject aside, however. Next order of business needed to be Lucie, so he could tell her she may not see him again. Ever. And as much as he tried to ignore it, he had a bad feeling about the entire plan, something he didn't have with the original one. The more he marched down the corridor and thought it about, the more sure he was about not allowing her to come with him was the correct call.

He was going to do anything he could to protect her while still accomplishing the core mission, come hell or high water. Even if it meant she ended up hating him for it.

* * *

I said goodbye to Sarah and Mike, hoping this wasn't the last I ever saw them while giving each a hug. With a few tears in my eyes, I told my younger sister to be good and everything else a brother is supposed to say upon embarking upon a long absence. It was the same when talking with my parents earlier, only they rushed to tell me everything they thought they should in the fifteen minutes allotted us. Still, I felt grateful for the chance to talk with them, and more so for being able to visit with Sarah and her new husband. It was far and away better than only leaving a long, written account.

With a map from Tom firmly in hand, the remaining security personal escorted us into my backyard and watched us enter the concealment sphere, where I promptly held the paper up for Palkia to study. I hoped it had enough detail for him to get us to the Air Force base, and in reality was two maps. A large one showing the country and where we were, and a smaller to show the base detail. Apparently we were to go to the airfield part of the base, right on the red "X" near the hangers.

As Charna set down the pack of personal items I was taking back, "You get us there?" she asked.

"Yes," Palkia telepathically answered. Then immediately, Charna and I were both grasping each other with matching screeches as we were suddenly shooting high into the air!

Despite our suddenly ridiculous speed under the early afternoon sun, our urge to 'hang on' was totally unnecessary, though the sensation was bazaar. Our eyes told us we were flying west faster than even the fastest airplane could a mere thousand feet up, yet there was no feeling of movement; no g-forces, no wind blasting us, nothing. With what I swore was a smirk on Palkia's face as he paid us a downward glance, I concluded being inside a separate dimension that itself was moving was the reason. I thought about asking him to confirm, but I found myself enjoying the rush of scenery below too much, even giving a little "whoop!".

"Hey, I think that's the Missouri River!" pointing to a shiny, muddy snake that came and went from view in only seconds.

Charna exclaimed something unintelligible, except to convey nervousness.

I started rubbing her back. "And this is the Great Plains," I added as nothing else of note was visible for a while. "A lot of this country's food is grown on these vast plains."

"Oh," she said, seeming to finally enjoy staring down with patches of grain fields, some with irrigation equipment, flying by in almost a blur. I watched as she tried to move her head fast enough to try and keep various objects in sight for a little longer, finding humor in when she started getting dizzy.

"There used to be vast herds of large animals roaming here in ages past," Palkia said suddenly.

That he knew that astonished me. "You mean the buffalo?"

"What are buffalo? They bouffalant?"

"Uh, kind of," answering Charna's question.

"The buffalo…and the ones before them," Palkia continued.

More ancient creatures came to mind as I glanced up, watching him as he was looking ahead in seeming concentration. "How do you know that?"

"I'm very old, Alex; I've visited this world multiple times over the eons. I find it interesting."

I did in fact remember him saying something about having visited my origin Earth before, but hadn't known any details. Apparently, he'd been visiting for a while?!

Jagged grey peaks on the horizon soon got my attention. "Here come the Rocky Mountains," I informed. After some appropriate exclamations from Charna as we soared over them in something like a huge parabolic arc within just a few minutes, "And there they go…" as they receded. In just another few minutes with the now almost noon-time sun beating down through the desert sky, we were directly over someplace slightly familiar, then sitting on a large area of concrete with massive hangers off to the side seconds later. There was, literally, a large red "X" painted below us.

It was also obvious we were very well expected, with a large circle of equipment on stands surrounding the place, and people moving from various stands to where all the connecting cables converged inside the nearest building.

"Alex, what is this equipment?" Palkia asked, moving his head around in apparently giving the area a good looking over. "Was this why they needed the few hours to prepare?"

I spent a moment trying to decipher things while we remained concealed. Best I could tell, the stuff on the stands were like small, square mesh antennas with small cameras just below. Other objects I couldn't readily identify but seemingly harmless in their small sizes, likewise attached to booms on every pole. "I'm not certain about all of it, but it looks mostly like antennas, sensors and cameras."

Palkia didn't respond immediately except with a soft growl, much like a uncertain human "hmm", then announced he was removing the concealment dimension. The slight dimming effect of the sphere at first became prominent, then disappeared. As heat and a bit of wind hit for the first time, we were suddenly the focus of attention from everyone around in the bright sunlight. At least two of the men were immediately talking into small radios as others began hurriedly conversing among themselves and pointing, many astonished comments in earshot.

"They surprised," Charna observed before practically giggling next to me in pointing to one of the men who's jaw was open. "He call Palkia pearl dragon. Say dragons are supposed to be imaginary. Humans here so different."

"Of course they are," Palkia returned telepathically. "Pokémon are unknown, and there are no comparative animals in many cases."

"And dragons of any kind certainly don't exist here," I added. "Except in myth."

Charna cocked her head as more people emerged from the control building, stopping just outside to stare. "No normal dragon animals?"

"No," I confirmed, putting an arm around her to bring her closer. I was feeling a little nervous from all the activity as I didn't recognize any of these people.

"This attention is exactly what I feared," Palkia said with a hint of a growl as he raised himself to stand more upright.

A quartet of familiar guards came running into view from another building, before stopping to stare like everyone else. I waved, getting a timid wave back from Samuel, his white eyes amid his dark face larger than normal even at our distance. Finally, Tom and Lucie Tucker emerged from the control building, General Langton right behind.

"Sir, that is Palkia," I heard Tom announce over the distance, followed by something unintelligible from the General.

One other person suddenly burst out of the building, this small someone making a beeline right for us at full run.

"Mathew!" Charna chirped, adding a happy whip to her tail.

We met the boy partway and gave him a good hug. "Were you good?" I asked.

Nodding, "Of course I was!" he answered in sounding abnormally relieved. "But…I think I'm ready to go home. This place is boring. And scary."

His rebuke took me aback some; I'd promised he'd be safe here! Gently taking the kid's shoulders to have him face me, "What happened?!"

"I watched the news. Lots of bad things happen here."

"Oh." I didn't know anyone would allow to him watch the news. "Well, um, as I said, this world isn't as nice as yours." Now I was just plain embarrassed.

"And that General had people asking me questions," pointing behind him to Langton.

I raised my bushy white eyebrows. Whatever conversation Tom and Lucie were now having with the man out of earshot, Lucie didn't seem very happy either, but the three were soon heading toward us while others were quickly scurrying about after a few shouts from the General to finish their work.

"What questions?" Charna asked, which I hurriedly reiterated.

Mathew shrugged, looking unsure. "About Palkia. How I got here. I didn't know much though. All I did was run at Palkia because I wanted to come here with you."

I stared down in thought of what that meant, but was shortly distracted as Tom, Lucie and Langton reached us.

The General seemed less impressed by Palkia then Tom and Lucie had been; I suspected a polished façade in play. He certainly had been reserved when he met me in person for the first time. Hell, it had been like he already knew me! But then, the man almost certainly had studied everything about me before he appeared in the lab one day. Probably the same thing here.

Still, even when standing almost underneath the dragon, he seemed to greet the giant Pokémon cordially, like one to a visiting head of state, and had only a few polite questions after thanking him for the opportunity to meet.

Unnervingly polite and polished.

Throughout, I noted a strangely silent Lucie wearing an unreadable expression while her brother picked up conversation with both the General and Palkia. Sadness over losing her test subjects (friends?) as well as having been denied permission to go with us? In contrast, her brother didn't seem bothered at all.

A different guard in camouflage approached carefully, clearly distracted by the large Pokémon while depositing a couple well-stuffed packs beside us, then retreating with equal care.

"The items you requested as part of the deal," Tom explained to me.

I picked up one, finding the pack unexpectedly heavy.

Mathew looked on with obvious curiosity. "What's in them?"

"Movies and things I want to bring back," I answered with a strain in my voice as I set it back down, putting my own much smaller pack from home on top. "Something I asked for in exchange for introducing them to Palkia. Didn't expect it to be so heavy, wow."

"You wanted a lot of stuff," Tom explained. "And a few bonus items." With a wink, "Don't open it till you get back, though. It's a surprise."

"Alex…" Palkia said, his telepathic voice in a warning tone. "Movies?"

"Hey, in for the penny, in for the pound," I retorted, spreading my hands some in defense. "Movies and programs from here have already aired in Unova, what's a few more?" I wasn't certain how well the history programs would be received though, especially the WWI & WWII documentaries, but it wasn't like I hadn't already talked about those topics at length with those now studying this world. My real fear was the (further) loss of reputation my origin Earth could suffer as a result. Still, I wasn't going to hide anything and if anything, might dissuade anyone from coming here if they ever got the opportunity. That should make Palkia happy, right? Not that I was going to point that out, as I smiled back up, giving my tail a slight whip.

He instead took on more of a business-like stance and tone on facing Tom and the General again. "Please bring us the zangoose so that we may now return. We have caused too much interference already."

Stone-faced, the General made a slight wave at the control building. Two armed men immediately exited, a familiar creature between them with the bright sunlight off its white hair making it almost blinding to look at.

"We're going to miss him," Lucie said up to Palkia with little emotion. "We've had him for so long, he's become part of the family, so to speak."

Palkia gave her a momentary glance, remaining silent before refocusing on the slowly approaching contingent. The zangoose meanwhile, didn't seem to pay anyone else much mind either, seemingly focused only on Palkia.

"Soon over," Charna sighed. On cocking her head, "What do with him when back?"

"Totally up to Palkia," I stated, something I was more than happy to leave to. Especially since either I or Charna would likely end up committing a possibly regrettable act of violence. On glancing up at the dragon-type and getting no answer, "What _will_ you do with him?"

"Return him to the wilderness…with a stern warning."

Anticlimactic, but I wasn't going to challenge it.

"Warn him good…"Charna started before sharp cries and screams snapped our attention back around.

Holding their legs, the men escorting the zangoose were collapsing to the concrete with the zangoose bounding at us at what seemed impossible speed for its chubbiness. Tom was already forcing Lucie down beside us as Langton was dropping himself. As my heart jumped several beats, the clicking of unlocking weapon safeties all around us seemed loud even over the shouts of men, but it was too late as the zangoose reached us. Like the men, we could only go diving to the concrete with the creature totally focused on me with his fangs bared…then bounded over us like a strong breeze at the last millisecond.

"Mathew!"

I heard Lucie's scream as I hit the pavement while witnessing the white, pudgy creature wrapping up the ten-year-old from behind, claws posed at the kid's throat. _Glowing_ claws!

Mathew made a near-silent scream, trembling as weapons were leveled, but the zangoose made clear for no one to move. Leaning his mouth close to the boy's ear, "Fight me and I kill you," in passable English. Then keeping him in front as much as possible, the Pokémon tried dragging him away from Charna and I while we could frustratingly do nothing.

The kid was like a log though, seemingly frozen with wide-eyed fear but finally letting the zangoose have its way while Charna growled, baring her own teeth with narrowed eyes and tail whipping lividly. Behind us, the General was picking himself up, yelling "Hold fire!" with his hands up while Tom held a drawn handgun, putting himself in front of the General and Lucie.

My heart well and thoroughly pounding, I tried making sense of what just happened. How could it use _Slash?!_ Weren't Pokémon supposed to be unable to use attacks here?! Without my own abilities, it was too dangerous to try anything at the moment and reached to stop Charna trying anything either. I also tried channeling energy into my hand just in case, but still felt only the slightest hint of warmth, leaving me mentally cursing.

Finally getting the distance it apparently wanted, the zangoose reverted to yelling in Pokéspeak. "Palkia! Are you here to carry out the plan?! I've been waiting! Open the portal and let them through!"

The zangoose paid us a glance, perhaps making sure Charna or I weren't about to charge him.

"What's he saying?" Lucie hissed.

"Asking Palkia if he's going to carry out the plan," I returned in a loud whisper.

"The _invasion?!_ " Langton asked loudly with clear alarm.

"Shit," Tom cursed. "I thought you took care of that, Alex!"

I stood, confused.

Palkia moved with a small, slow step toward the white-haired Pokémon. "There is no plan," speaking telepathically to obviously everyone, "except to return you to our proper world. We do not belong here. This universe is not meant for our kind."

The zangoose's expression transformed to one of shock as its mouth cracked open. "But…Kyurem said…even if you were separated…you would…still try…."

"Kyurem wasn't right in mind," Palkia returned, taking another small step forward. "We are both fully recovered now, and I will not allow any others to travel here. You will return with me and put an end to this. Let the human child go, _now._ " Although devoid of anger, the dragon's tone more than suggested the zangoose had better comply.

The creature seemed moribund, not moving or speaking, but keeping its glowing claws at Mathew's throat.

No one else moved either, though Tom and the General were whispering between themselves, seemingly trying to decide what danger the zangoose represented. Asked about the creature's new ability, Lucie only answered she hadn't seen it work before.

"That's Slash, and he can kill with it," I piped in quietly. Like he almost had with Charna ten months before. As Charna was tensing beside me like a cat posed to strike, I looked to Palkia for some clue on what to do, but the giant dragon-type was focused on the zangoose. If worse came to worst, I was going to charge in and protect Mathew and preempt Charna from trying anything. No way was I going to let her give the damned creature a second chance at her! Just to be sure, I kept my arm in front of her.

"I _not_ go back," the zangoose said eventually, this time in English again. With the glow of its claws intensifying, "I not be abused again…humans here…I can _make_ respect me! I do what I want, now free!"

"Back up."

Palkia's words came as he moved his visible eye to me, and I guessed only we could hear him. Gently grabbing Charna, I slowly backpedaled us, giving Tom, Lucie, and the General silent looks to get them moving also.

The zangoose did notice, letting out a hiss. Pressing its claws against Mathew's throat, he made the kid scream.

"Mathew, just stay calm," I said loudly as even-voiced as I could. "You'll be OK." I wasn't actually certain of that, but did trust Palkia to handle this; something I instantly started doubting as one of the large Pokémon's hands began glowing, the slight sign of a dimensional sphere also appearing around him. Without any twitch, expression or anything to give a forewarning it was coming, the dragon swiped it quicker than my eyes could follow, a small white arc erupting at the zangoose and human. In shock, I watched the resulting impact as both beings were knocked backward…and separated.

Charna gasped. "Not let him hurt Mathew!"

I raced just behind her to leap on the white-haired creature before it could get up, pinning it to the concrete. Recovering enough to growl and struggle though, we still proved too much for the weakened Pokémon to fight us off before soldiers arrived. In short order, six guns were pointing at it, more arriving in seconds to provide a wall of weapons under the hot, noon-time sun.

Leaving the zangoose to the soldiers, I again was following my wife to kneel by Mathew as two soldiers did the same, one already checking his pulse. "Are you OK?"

The poor kid seemed stunned. "Why did he…" His words faltered as a shadow enveloped us.

Palkia moved to stand over the zangoose, causing some consternation from the soldiers as they backed away, looking unsure whether to point their weapons at the zangoose, or him.

"Hold fire!" the General shouted.

"I will take charge of this…animal," Palkia said. As if making clear no further intervention was required, he wrapped a hand around the creature's arm and hauled it up, forcing it to stand. The grimace on its white face and trembling of its long ears spoke to the level of pain Palkia was inflicting with his large hand and claws.

Embracing Mathew as he sat up, I noticed the tears streaming down his face as he trembled, staring up wide-eyed at the dragon. "Hey, hey, you're OK now. It's over. You're safe."

"You safe now," Charna reiterated as she embraced him from behind and forming a protective cocoon with me around him.

"Is the child unhurt?" Palkia asked.

"You…attacked us…" Mathew stammered, balancing on the edge of breaking down.

The dragon lowered his head slightly. "Child, I apologize, but I needed to separate him from you so he couldn't harm you. Like Alex and Charna, I could not allow you to be hurt."

"You have Palkia too protecting you!" Charna whispered to the kid.

I brought his head to my tufted shoulder as I tightened our embrace. "Wow, you really have one powerful Pokémon looking out for you, kiddo."

Mathew glanced back up to the dragon, tears flowing a little less. "Th-thanks."

Palkia nodded, giving the zangoose a shake and eliciting a stifled cry. " _Now,_ we will return to our world," and as if uttering telepathically, "…before anything else happens."

Immediately the shimmering of an almost invisible sphere was reforming around us.

With my three packs of stuff well outside it, I at once realized. "Hold on, our packs!" as I released Mathew into Charna's arms to start going for them.

"Do not leave the sphere!" Palkia almost shouted.

With consternation, "But I need those…" Really, I had my heart set on bringing something more of my origin world back!

"I'll bring them to you!" Lucie shouted over the distance, seemingly cutting off her brother. Quickly hefting one pack over her shoulders and the others in her arms, she approached while denying her brother any opportunity to help.

"You may do so," Palkia returned as the forming sphere become more pronounced.

"No, I've got this Tom," Lucie told him as he still tried to help her while she was backpedaling. Palkia finally barked at the Colonel to stay put, leaving him looking frustrated as she then was able to half-run toward us, a feat considering the packs' weight.

Stopping outside the now quite visible dimensional sphere, she handed the packs through. "Take care, all of you," she said quietly. Her lips trembling, she glanced over her shoulder to Tom some distance away while backing up a few steps.

With both relief and sadness, I nodded, the sphere wall growing opaque between us. "Take care also. It's been nice visiting."

"Goodbye," Charna added with Mathew giving a timid wave as we lost sight of the woman.

"Hang onto each other now," Palkia warned.

We did so, but faced back to muffled shouts from outside. A new form burst into the sphere, immediately caught in mid-air from an apparent leap…

Palkia broadcast a telepathic explicative with a verbal roar as the dimensional tunnel was already in existence around us, making it too late to stop.

* * *

Tom stared at the now empty space, his mind struggling to comprehend what just transpired, though the end result was obvious: his sister was gone.

And he found himself angry.

 _He_ was supposed to go with Palkia, not _her!_

But Palkia made him kept his distance…allowing her to bring the packs…

…where she then… _ran_ inside?!

Had she planned it?!

Or was she sucked in?!

Staring at the spot she last stood, he tried not to believe she had deliberately chosen go…

If only he had thought quicker to pick up the packs!

If only…

His sister was gone.

Men were flooding the area where she and everyone else had been, scientists using hand-held meters to gather any information possible, while soldiers seemed to just look everywhere in the remote chance they were still around.

Little of it registered in his mind.

"I was supposed to keep her safe…" his voice a whisper.

"Tom…"

He felt the hand on his shoulder, barely hearing Langton's voice. "There was nothing I could do; he made me stay back." The grip tightened.

"Palkia may bring her right back," the General offered. "And Lucie is quite capable of taking care of herself. That I believe."

Tom took in a deep breath, somehow realizing the logic of his superior through the flood of overwhelming emotion. Regaining himself but a little, he gave a tentative nod.

Wait…and hope.

* * *

Amid the tumbling swirl of the tunnel between universes, I dodged our free-flying packs to reach Lucie with both Charna and Mathew wrapped around me tightly. We eventually hauled her in and amid telepathic lividness from Palkia, I formed my own reprimand. Then on hitting the dark, cool lawn of the park near my apartment building, I didn't get the chance to give it as Palkia immediately started laying into the woman.

"He's mad, isn't he?" Mathew asked as he cowered behind me, carefully watching the now unconscious zangoose laying nearby where Palkia dropped it.

"Oooh…yeah," I returned quietly as even I felt like cowering on hearing some new words and references I'd never heard before. What made me even more fearful, was Lucie was standing up to the eons-old Pokémon!

"Hey! If you and Alex and everyone else can visit _my_ universe, there's no God-damn reason I can't come _here!_ " she shot back, brushing her messed-up black hair back into some kind of order.

Her tone didn't so much sound angry, as being forceful in pointing out the one argument Palkia never effectively countered.

I swore the large dragon's eyes turned a hue of red as he lowered his head greatly to glare at her nose-nose. " _I already explained why…_ "

Pointing her finger, "A whole lot of might's, but's and if's. I think the bottom line is you just don't want to deal with it."

He growled menacingly, mouth opening to reveal some minor teeth. "You are an anomaly that is not supposed to happen! I _already_ have one to keep track of. Further, I do _not_ need to explain _anything_ to you _, human!_ "

"So if there's one, then how much more harm is there with two?!" Lucie countered, folding her arms and furthering her defiant stance. "Seriously! And how could you possibly expect no one to try and travel to a planet in another universe?! That's unreasonable! And you're telling me that for someone who can control all of space in _multiple_ universes, can create _new_ dimensions and travel between them, that having just _one_ more person here is simply too much trouble?!"

She certainly didn't lack guts! But would she push Palkia too far?! As their back-and-forth continued, I kept Mathew behind us as I started backing us up, tugging Charna along by her arm. Fortunately it was the middle of the night with no one around in the middle of the large park to witness this commotion!

Like a beast barely containing its urge to pummel, Palkia flexed his claws as his mouth seemed to twist during some uncomfortable seconds of telepathic silence. Finally in a voice with a clear snarl as the pearls in his two shields started glowing faintly, " _Enough!_ I'm taking you back right now!"

"No, I'm here, and I want to _stay!_ " Lucie returned with a stamp of her foot and hands to her hips. Taking a deliberate look around, "Come on, at least for a little while. When I read Alex's account months ago, I thought this world was amazing, but an opportunity to come here wasn't even _conceivable_ then. Then I met you and realized it actually _was_ possible. This was a chance that I _had_ to take. I'm sorry for tricking you like that; it was spur-of-the-moment. But now…there's so many wonders on this world, so many things to learn…it's a fanciful wish that has come true! Least let me look around, since I'm here. _Please._ "

I felt a nudge in my side.

"She stay, can't she?" Charna asked me before shooting forward to put herself between them. "Let her stay! She nice. It would be fun! Get to teach human for once."

I cringed as both Palkia and Lucie paused, the dragon glaring and the woman obviously not understanding Charna's words, but likely her actions. With Mathew still gripping my white-haired shoulder but looking on curiously, I hurriedly brought us forward to join my braver wife.

"We could look after her," I supported, facing up to Palkia's still lowered head as my heart pounded with trepidation. "After all, I'm familiar with the routine of being new here." I felt Charna's tail wrapping around me as Mathew moved to stand more beside us.

"I…I can help too," the kid offered timidly, staring straight at the far larger Pokémon.

Palkia's eyes retained a hue of red in shifting his glare between all of us, all the time his warm breath hitting us from such a short distance. The seconds stretched before the white glow about his pearls faded perceptibly, followed by a growl sounding akin to a human's moan of disapproval as he straightened himself back up.

"Very _well_ , Alex, Charna. I'll grant her wish. _For now._ Both of you will be fully responsible for keeping her out of trouble and the impact to this world to a minimum. Your impact is already quite enough, Alex."

With relief, I regarded Palkia's claw at my chest with a wry smile. "Um…well, a lot of my impact was needed to save everyone, you know. Including you."

The remaining red in his eyes faded while his large mouth formed something like a half smile. "Yes, it was indeed."

Lucie kneeled in embracing Charna, even giving her a kiss before moving to me and doing the same, with finally a hug with Mathew.

"Thank you!" the woman said up to Palkia, then down to us, "And you guys too."

"Wow, you'll be like Alex," Mathew said. "Only you're staying human. You're lucky."

Ruffling the kid's hair, "Um…yeah, I guess so," Lucie agreed. "Although…well, being a cute little green-haired monkey wouldn't have been so bad either."

"I'm sure you would have flatly refused coming here if that was the price," I rebutted, feeling it not much of a limb to go out on.

She cocked her head with hand to cheek, seemingly thinking on that. "Mm…probably."

Palkia let out a mild growl. "I now leave, but I will keep a watch on all of you," grabbing the still unconscious zangoose before taking several large steps back.

"Palkia, just one question," as something lingering returned to me. "How did that zangoose use Slash? I thought Pokémon couldn't use any abilities in my origin universe."

The dragon paused, giving the creature in his hand the briefest of glances. "Even I don't know everything. It is possible Pokémon can still use a slight amount of their power, and this zangoose had worked to develop using that slight amount, given how much time he had."

"But you able to use _your_ power," Charna pointed out.

"I'm a creature of the fabric of space. I can create smaller dimensions allowing me to use some of my abilities from within, even in universes that normally prevent Pokémon abilities." And as if anticipating the obvious question, "As for this zangoose, that may have had an additional effect for him due to proximity to me. Perhaps…he anticipated it. Likely, it may had been a combination of practice and being close."

His answer left me wondering if Charna and I could have used our own abilities near Palkia with practice. Or if given enough time, maybe develop some fractional use on our own. If that were the case, then any Pokémon invading my origin Earth would have been an even greater problem.

Before us, Palkia flashed and disappeared after a final goodbye, leaving myself, Charna, Mathew, and Lucie alone in the park. Silence befell us, the finality of the situation sinking in. "I guess you're with us now," I told the thirty-some woman.

She looked between us, then around at the surrounding night-shrouded city with its myriad of lights and sounds. "So…I am. We're in a city… Um, Castelia? Wow…I…I think it's just hitting what I did. I'm on a completely different planet, aren't I? Oh…boy."

I noticed her mouth trembling and moved to touch her arm. "You'll be alright. Don't worry. You can stay with us for a while."

"You be fine," Charna added, giving a wide smile. "We take care of you!"

Mathew moved to heft the smallest of the three packs and waited, but looking more at ease now.

Lucie took a long, deep breath before grabbing the second pack. Seemingly forcing a smile, "Hope Tom forgives me; he was the one intending to rush at Palkia, but that zangoose kind of upset the plan I think. I…simply did it on an urge. Didn't even really think about it. I just saw the opening and took it. And I was never the impulsive one."

I'd suspected the entire thing had been planned in some manner, but was grateful for the confirmation.

"He he, she rash nature," Charna said through a grin, retrieving the last pack and grunting. "What in this?! Heavy!"

My wife's exclamation got me wondering, since none of the stuff I'd demanded should have weighed much, but remembered what Tom had said about a surprise. Helping her set it down again, I unzipped the top and peered in. My search didn't take long before finding a whole bunch of things I decidedly would not had requested!

"Why that…" Lucie said, leaning over to get her own look. "Of course he would have packed some clothes…"

I stared at the compact military rifle, a handgun and several hundred rounds of ammo.

"…and a few weapons," Lucie finished. "What the hell was he thinking. This was supposed to be a peaceful mission."

I thought back to the time I asked for a gun just before our assault on Heilstop Mountain, and was denied. "Well, I'm going to say these are yours now. Armed Pokémon tend to be frowned upon around here."

"Wow," Mathew mouthed as he reached to touch one before I promptly shut the pack.

"No touch. Dangerous."

"Um, sorry about this," Lucie offered. "I had no idea. If I had, I would of…"

Maybe I was more understanding than her. "Actually it probably wasn't a bad idea, considering he was going to force himself here and didn't know what was going to happen."

"I…guess."

"OK, just more stuff from my old world for the experts here to drool over," I said to help put it behind us. "So, I better get you guys to our apartment," gesturing to the big building across the street. "Sorry about all this," I said to Mathew, giving the boy a pat to his back.

"I…better talk to my mom," he said. "I don't know what she's going to say."

I cringed, remembering the night we left. "Yeah, I left her a message, saying you'd be waiting in our apartment. Oh boy, I'm sure she'd going to be livid with me."

"But it wasn't your fault!" Mathew protested over Charna saying the same thing. "I disobeyed and made Palkia take me! You had nothing to do with it! And…I want to stay with you again. So long as we don't go anywhere, I mean. Your Earth is…not as nice as this one. Even with all the Pokémon here."

I smiled at the boy's forgiveness while Charna gave the boy a bump with her side.

Mathew in turn gave her a return bump, a harder one.

"He like me!" she chirped.

Which would be good, since I really liked having the kid around.

And of course reminded me yet again of something lacking in our lives.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"So that's been the last couple weeks. How's things there? How's Lucie doing? You said last time I called she was going to move in with Professor Juniper?"

I nodded affirmative at Gale's image on the screen, the darker tan of her face evident compared to her last call. "Yeah, she moved the next day. I actually just spoke with her and the Professor and she's doing pretty good, although she's starting to miss her brother." I was surprised it had taken that long, but also suspected Lucie had putting on a brave face, trying to prove letting her stay on the planet wasn't a mistake.

Gale sighed. "I guess it's setting in for her that she could be here for the rest of her life?"

"Maybe; hopefully Palkia will return again and give her…and me the opportunity to go back." I shrugged. "Unlike me, she at least had the opportunity to think about this before coming here." With her brother originally, that was.

On the screen, the brown-haired woman who had been my lifeline when I first arrived on this world, shook her head. "Still...hope or not, it's got to be tough."

"Believe me, I know. Anyway, I'm not sure how much time she's getting to settle in. You wouldn't _believe_ the number of researchers that were almost pounding the door down to talk to her. I'm really glad Juniper is handling all that now."

"That shouldn't be surprising, Mister I'm-From-A-Parallel-Earth. At least it takes some of the attention off of you, doesn't it?" Gale's smirk faded. "You know, I still worry someone is going to try and kidnap you again."

Spreading my arms, "Ha, and do what with me? They would have a hard time hiding me since I'm so damned famous, and Spacial Rend has a habit of wrecking most barriers." I glanced to Charna as she left the bathroom in a seemingly hurry with a towel around something in her arms, going straight into our bedroom and almost slamming the door behind her. Now slightly distracted as I turned back to the screen, "No fear about any lack of attention though; I'm still getting interview requests, and an occasional line of trainers willing to try their luck against 'Rend." I waited during Gale's chuckle. "And yes, I'm winning pretty much all of the battles. You should had seen Lucie's face when she saw her first Pokémon battle and what I could do, now that I can use my abilities again. I'd never seen an expression like that before!" Contorting my face to simulate at least part of the horrified astonishment I remembered, I was sure it was a poor substitute.

After the woman laughed quite forcibly, "Yours wasn't far off when you saw _your_ first, Alex!" Then more seriously after a good moment: "Heard from Mathew or his mother yet?"

I now let out a remorseful sigh, remembering the tentative goodbye the month before. "Got an email from the kid last week; he was still trying to convince his mother to let him stay with us again, but I'm pretty sure she was more scared then her kid by everything that happened. I sure wouldn't mind having him around again; both Charna and I kind of got used to him. At least Mary was grateful enough for us helping Mathew get mostly over his fear of Pokémon, even if a lot of it was by unintentional means. I'm just glad everyone is shielding him from the legion of researchers who would probably want to talk to him too."

"Yeah, that's probably best," Gale agreed with a nod. Grimacing, "Damn, how I wished I had been there for all of that. I wouldn't of minded a trip to your Earth again, although I'm not sure how I would've taken that military stuff. Hell, would I even have been able to get Hammy or the others out of their pokéballs?"

I had a brief vision of people's faces back home if the pokéballs had worked and Gale's team materialized in front of them! "No idea, but I can't really blame them for what they did. It could've been much worse: Charna and I, and Mathew too, could've been dissected." If there was one thing to be supremely grateful for, was that persistent fear of mine in the event of my return had not come to fruition.

We sat staring at each over through the screens for a few seconds.

"Well, just wanted to check in on you and let you know what I'm doing," Gale said, breaking it. "With luck we'll earn our fifth gym badge tomorrow, and maybe even finish this little excursion in another couple months when the tournaments are held. Any consideration for coming here to help me out with that?" In a suddenly sweeter voice, "Spacial Rend has a _very_ useful ability of clearing battle fields."

Her also overly sweet smile was disarming, but I held fast. "From what I hear, Hammy, Serenity, Lilly and Bolt are all getting frighteningly strong themselves. And your two new recruits are coming along as well, aren't they? It doesn't sound like you have a problem."

The woman seemed to fake deflated hope. "You're right. The gym leaders here don't normally get challenged by strong trainers who've been battling for many years, so they haven't been that much of a challenge. At least so far. The Tournaments…" She grimaced again. "...could be another story. But we'll get through it without you, don't worry."

Had that been a weak attempt at making me feel guilty? I ignored it. "Well, good luck on your battle tomorrow. I'm expecting wins all the way through the tournaments, you know."

"Thanks for your confidence, Alex. Either way, I'll keep you posted. Good night... _cutie_."

An involuntary grin spreading across my wide face, "Good night, Gale."

I sat back as the screen went dark. Yep, I still had feelings for her, and it was obvious she did for me as well, but we decided a while ago that such a human-Pokémon relationship was too problematic, despite my having been human. Besides, I had Charna, and although that had been likewise problematic for me at first, again with me having been human, the female simisage through her actions overcame my aversion. Now, I couldn't imagine being without my mate.

After making some tea in the kitchen, I took a few sips of the hot, berry-flavored liquid before hearing some soft, muffled noises from the bedroom, bringing back to mind Charna's odd behavior some moments before. And...what was that slightly odd scent in the air like...something sweet and grassy? With rising curiosity and concern, I went to the door and knocked. "Everything alright, Charna?"

Moments passed without an answer, save for… _something..._ like she was whispering to someone.

Not like her at all! I waited another half moment before reaching for the knob…only for the door to swing open. Charna stood before me, holding something instantly recognizable against her cream-colored chest. I stood in shock as she held out the large, multicolored-speckled object before me.

"We made an egg!"

* * *

"So, how are you doing?"

Tom Tucker sat before General Langton in his office, trying his best to appear ready for duty as he gave a moment's thought to a proper yet true answer. "Well enough, considering. Have most of Lucie's affairs in order." After futilely waiting for her to be returned for a couple weeks, the General saw fit ordering him to take leave. In retrospect, he agreed with his superior, considering how distraught he'd been. If he only knew when she would be coming back, even if years from now, he could deal with that. But the not knowing when… _or if_ , was slowly killing him.

In fact he wasn't just distraught, but also angry. Angry at that creature Palkia for not returning her, even though the entire point of someone going to the alternate Earth was to stay to study and learn about it and find out if another invasion would ever be attempted.

Just that it had supposed to have been him that went. Lucie…should have been returned immediately!

Either Palkia couldn't return her, or didn't want to.

Or his sister convinced him to let her stay...?

At the very least, there should had been some word from her or Palkia! Did the creature not care enough?

The General seemed to be waiting for something else, he noticed. "I _am_ ready for duty, sir. It's been five weeks since she left and I can take only so much time at home." Really, he was at the point where it was actually making things worse. He needed something else to do besides moping about and getting himself further depressed.

Langton nodded after a pause. "Alright, good enough. If you need to talk, you know my door is always open for you."

Tom nodded, knowing the General meant it.

"Alright then, I'm actually glad you're back; there's a couple projects being pushed that I've been needing you for. This first one is mostly keeping an eye on things along with Major Simions…"

He listened as the man went into a brief overview of ongoing research of the three Pokémon that had been there. With blood, tissue, DNA samples and other data from each of the subjects, a comprehensive genetic study was progressing. The higher-ups seemed quite interested in ways to further the research into something usable.

"Are we considering cloning them?" Tom asked point-blank as his suspicion grew.

"Not sure. If such creatures have an ability to use some power or energy that was previously unknown, that's certainly something of interest." Langton gave a quick chuckle while shaking his head, "If nothing else, both species were pretty cute according to most around here, and maybe we could create a bunch of clones as part of a commercial venture."

Tom stared back, not quite believing what he was hearing as the General went dead-pan. "Are…we serious? We can't release an intelligent alien species or two on the general public…even if we do it under the guise of genetic engineering and as our own creation." Without the alien part, having another intelligent species on the planet was an interesting concept he had to admit, but he could think of several negative considerations right off the top of his head.

Holding up his hands and chuckling again, "Don't worry, that isn't going to happen!" Langton reassured. "That was just an off-the-cuff suggestion by one of the scientists." Pointing across the desk at him, "Got you going, though."

Sighing, "Yes you did." Tom finally cracked a smile, despite his slight annoyance. Had his sense of humor really taken that much of a hit?

Nodding, the General seemed satisfied about something. "Alright, the second project is one I want you to personally head up, though." Sliding a non-descript manila folder across the desk save for the Top-Secret mark with a clearance code, "As you know, we had equipment set up around where Palkia appeared and disappeared, and the scientists were successful in gathering quite a bit of data. Perhaps…even enough to allow for the tantalizing possibility of making our own portals to other universes eventually."

Tom hesitated taking the folder, giving the General a hopeful look. "Maybe…going to the other Earth ourselves, without needing that Palkia creature?"

Langton nodded slowly. "That would be one goal of the program. We don't want to rely solely on him to bring back your sister either. It would be the natural result of Plan B, so to speak."

Opening the not-quite-slim folder, he absent-mindedly glanced over the first few sheets of paper including a list of names, his thoughts elsewhere. If they could control their own transport…to bring his sister back or at worst, allowing him to join her… "How…feasible is it, really, that we could do that? I have to think the technology required is far beyond what we have."

The older man reached to scratch at his graying head, breathing out a long sigh, seemingly considering his words. "The scientists are hopeful; reason alone says we ought to be able to replicate what that creature did. However, they're experts in sensors and data gathering, not spatial or astrophysics. Turning the theoretical into reality will have to be the job of a new, specialized team dedicated to the purpose. Those people listed there are all experts, or at least very talented individuals in the most appropriate fields available. They also pass background checks, meet security requirements, and we think would likely accept the positions and relocations. We're already reaching out to them."

His heart sank some as the enormity of the job was becoming obvious. "This doesn't sound like a short-term project. I'm guessing they'll have to practically invent even the most basic science needed."

"Absolutely. Most optimistic estimate before anything tangible is at least ten years; along with the science, most of the needed technology probably has yet to be invented. That, and due to the dangerous nature of this, the team has to be kept small for security reasons. But we do have the commitment of the Pentagon. Access to another Earth, in another universe that we _know_ exists and already have some intelligence on, is considered a highly worthwhile objective. As such, all necessary material resources made available. I also expect you'll become quite the expert in physics over the coming years."

Tom left the General's office a while later, at least feeling that reuniting with his sister was now at least a theoretical possibility without the Palkia creature. He truly hoped that Pokémon would return his sister first though, that he didn't have to wait years or decades for the just-forming research team to invent their own way to get to the Pokémon Earth, assuming it could even be done.

God, if only he knew why Lucie wasn't being returned. It would just make it easier for him to know if he was justified in being angry at the Pokémon.

Pausing at Lucie's depressingly vacant office, he looked in upon the darkened interior, remembering the moment he walked in to convince her to join the Air Force and allow her to continue her study of the zangoose.

Perhaps he needed to be angry at himself for getting her involved.

He sighed with a grimace. Blame seemed so easy to find these days.

After hitting the cafeteria for some coffee and a muffin, he arrived at his own office and desk to flip open the folder again. "Small team indeed," mumbling as he now actually studied the list of names, although their titles at least sounded promising:

 _Leo Hastings, Assistant Professor, Theoretical Physics Research & Application, University of Berkley_

 _Sally Cartray , Head of Nuclear Physics Modeling, Stanford University_

 _John Werner, Professor of Advanced Physics, University of Washington_

 _Ticonamo Yurisho, Astrophysics, Japan Physics Science Institute, Liason to University of Berkley, currently on H-1B visa. Eligible for permanent citizenship._

 _Naomi Hotomiri, Computational Science & Physics, Japan Physics Science Institute, Co-Liason to University of Berkley, currently on H-1B visa. Eligible for permanent citizenship._

 _George Adams, Doctorate student, Astrophysics & Cosmology, University of Columbia_

 _Nate Jones, Double honors graduate, Physics, Assistant Professor, MIT_

While reviewing each person's detailed bio, he wondered if any of them would actually accept working on such a highly classified project. Then again, it would be a chance of a lifetime, wouldn't it? A chance, if they were successful, to visit a planet with hundreds of amazing animal species along with other humans.

His own desire for going seemed to rekindle, Lucie hopefully being there waiting to provide the otherwise absolute necessity of the endeavor.

Feeling a new determination that he hadn't felt for a while, he logged onto his computer to go about the initial tasks needed to get such a major, top-secret research project going.


End file.
